


spider-man: home truth

by mynameismery



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avenger James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome Michelle Jones, Awesome Pepper Potts, Awesome Sam Wilson, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Feels, Cute, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Good Peter, Hurt, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kid Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pepperony Week, Persian Empire, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Ned Leeds, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameismery/pseuds/mynameismery
Summary: -نميتوني اين كار رو با اون بچه بكني ريچ.توني،بدون اينكه سرش رو تكون بده و نگاهش رو از كفش هاي راحتي اش بگيره،با صداي آروم اما محكمي گفت.-منم نميخوام كه پيتر اينجا بمونه توني.ولي فكر ميكني چاره ديگه ايي هم داريم؟با اين حرفي كه از دهن ريچارد در اومد،اخم بزرگي روي صورت پيتر شكل گرفت."يعني قرار نيست بريم خونه؟"پيتر از خودش سوال كرد.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 74





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> A home truth:  
> اين اصطلاح،در مواقعي به كار برده ميشود كه حقيقتي تلخ و ناراحت كننده،حقيقتي كه شنيدن اش سخت است،گفته يا برملا ميشود
> 
> _________________
> 
> اول از همه: سلام! :)  
> براي كسايي كه من رو نميشناسن،من مري ام و ١٩ سالمه:)  
> ايده اين بوك حدود چهار ماه پيش به ذهنم رسيد و قبل از اينكه شروع به تايپ كنم چند ماهي روش كار كردم كه تا اونجايي كه بتونم يه داستان خوب بنويسم.  
> و حالا هم كه پابليشش كردم و دارم با شما به اشتراكش ميذارم،خيلي هيجان زده ام و اميدوارم كه دوستش داشته باشيد.  
> زمان آپ فعلا نامشخصه چون ميخوام پارت هاي طولاني بنويسم و خب اين كار يه كم تايم ميبره.اما تا اونجايي كه بتونم سعي ميكنم بين آپ ها وقفه هاي خيلي طولاني نيوفته:)
> 
> اين داستان هيچ ربطي به فيلم هاي spider-man:homecoming و spider-man:far from home نداره و داستان كاملا مجزايي داره :) 
> 
> خب...چند تا كلمه هست كه من هر چي گشتم،معادل فارسي خيلي خوبي براشون پيدا نكردم تصميم گرفتم از همون انگليسي شون استفاده كنم.اما اينجا براتون مينويسم معني اون كلمه ها چي هستن.
> 
> ١-اسپايدر-من:مرد عنكبوتي  
> ٢-وِب شوتر: تار زن/تار انداز  
> ٣-پاترولينگ:گشت زني (گشت زني هايي كه پيتر براي نجات دادن مردم و گرفتن دزد ها و اينا ميكنه)  
> ٤-آرك ري اكتور:اون وسيله ايي كه توني براي دور كردن تركش ها توي سينه اش ميذاشت.  
> ٥-وار ماشين: ماشين جنگي (لقب رودي)  
> ٦-آيرون من:مرد آهني(توني)  
> ٧-كراش داشتن روي كسي: خوش اومدن از طرف،بدون اينكه بدونه.
> 
> فعلا همين ها به ذهنم رسيد اما اگه چيزي بخوام اضافه كنم يا يادم بياد حتما آخر اون پارت كه كلمه رو استفاده كردم معني اش رو براتون مينويسم :)❤️
> 
> شايد بعضي وقت ها از يه چيزايي كه توي فيلم هاي آيرون من،اونجرز و اينا اتفاق افتاده تعريف كنم اما سعي ميكنم اونقدر حرف يا اشاره مهمي نباشه كه اگه كسايي اون فيلم ها رو نديدن،گيج نشن.^-^
> 
> خب...حرف ديگه ايي ندارم
> 
> فقط اميدوارم داستان رو دوست داشته باشيد و لايك دادن و كامنت گذاشتن رو فراموش نكنيد🥺❤️

“chapter one”

"بابا هيچوقت مشروب نميخوره"

اين اولين چيزي بود كه وقتي نوشيدني داخل دست پدرش رو ديد،توي ذهن پيتر پاركر شش ساله اومد.

"مامان داره گريه ميكنه؟"

مَري پاركر،در حالي كه روي صندلي فلزي و بلند پشت پيشخوان آشپزخونه نشسته بود،قطره اشكي رو از روي صورتش پاك كرد.اون زن،درست مثل همسرش ريچارد،موهاي قهوه تيره ايي داشت و پيتر هيچوقت اونها رو شلخته نديده بود.اونها هميشه صاف،كوتاه و شونه شده بودن.

اما امشب متفاوت بود.نه فقط به خاطر موهاي شلخته مادرش يا مشروب خوردن پدرش.پيتر نميدونست چي فرق ميكنه.شايد اينكه ريچارد اخم بزرگي روي صورتشه يا اينكه مَري كفش هاي پاشنه بلندش رو لنگه به لنگه پوشيده.اصلا شايد هم همه اينها بودن كه اون شب رو انقدر براي اون پسر عجيب كرده بود.

توني استارك و پپر پاتز،با فاصله كمي از مري و ريچارد ايستاده بودن.توني،به سينك تكيه داده بود و دست به سينه شده بود و پپر دقيقا پشت سر مري،به يخچال تكيه داده بود.كه اين يه كم غير عادي به نظر ميومد چون پيتر ميدونست كه اون زن فقط دستيار تونيه و توي پنت هوس زندگي نميكنه.

اصلا...ساعت چند بود؟ پيتر به اطراف نگاه كرد و تونست ساعت ديجيتالي كه روي ديوار آشپزخونه است رو ببينه.و همونطور كه پدرش بهش ياد داده بود،ميتونست بفهمه كه ساعت دو و هشت دقيقه است.تاريكي هوا نشون ميداد كه ساعت،قطعا نميتونه درباره دو بعد از ظهر حرف بزنه.پس پپر هميشه تا اين ساعت كار ميكرد يا اين هم امشب فقط مثل همه چيز ديگه متفاوت بود؟

ريچارد قلوپ ديگه ايي از نوشيدني توي دستش نوشيد و وقتي توي ليوان،چيزي جز خط نازك و قهوه ايي رنگي از مشروبش ديده نميشد،اون رو،روي پيشخوان گذاشت.

تنها روشني هايي كه اونجا بودن،نور كم و ملايمي كه از تنها چراغ روشن توي آشپزخونه و تمام خونه،و وسيله ايي توي سينه توني،كه به گفته پپر اسمش "آرك ري اكتور" بود ميومد.اين نور ها،به پيتر اجازه نميدادن كه بتونه همه چيز رو كاملا ببينه اما مطمئن بود كه دست هاي پدرش دارن ميلرزن.

مري دماغش رو به آرومي بالا كشيد و سرش رو تكون داد.بعد،قطره اشك ديگه ايي رو كه به تازگي از چشمش غلطيده بود رو،از پوست گونه اش پاك كرد.

پيتر ميدونست كه مادرش ناراحته و ميخواست بغلش كنه.نه فقط براي گريه كردن اون زن،نه! اون سه روزي ميشد كه پدر و مادرش رو نديده بود و وقتي امشب با سر و صدا هايي كه از آشپزخونه ميومد بيدار شد،متوجه شد كه مري و ريچارد بالاخره به برج استارك برگشتن.برجي كه چند روزي ميشد كه ميزبان پيتر بود.

شبي كه ريچارد و مري،اون پسر رو پيش توني گذاشتن،زياد براش واضح نبود چون تقريبا تمام مدت خواب بود.و وقتي صبح بيدار شد و متوجه شد كه توي تخت خودش نيست،مادرش رو صدا كرد و به جاش،بعد از چند دقيقه سر و كله زني به اسم پپر پيداش شد.

پپر بهش لبخند زد،صبح بخير گفت و ازش پرسيد كه صبحونه ميخواد يا نه اما پيتر پدر و مادرش رو ميخواست.اون پسر اونقدر ترسيده بود كه اگه پپر براش توضيح نداده بود كه يه سفر فوري براي اونها پيش اومده و به زودي برميگردن،حتما گريه ميكرد.

اون همچنين گفت كه توني يكي از دوست هاي قديمي پدر و مادرشه. اما اين يه جورايي براي پيتر عجيب بود چون تا حالا توني رو نديده بود.البته اين حرف كاملا هم حقيقت نبود،اون توني،يا همون آيرون من رو تا حالا چند باري از تلوزيون ديده بود و عاشق لباس بزرگ و قرمز رنگ اون مرد شده بود.

حالا،پيتر خوشحال بود كه پدر و مادرش برگشتن تا با هم برن خونه.اون دقيقا لحظه ايي كه مري و ريچارد رو ديد،ميخواست جيغ بزنه و توي بغل گرمشون جا بگيره.اما جو سنگيني كه تمام اتاق رو گرفته بود،اين اجازه رو بهش نداد. به جاش،پيتر پشت پيشخوان ايستاد و و به افراد اون آشپزخونه خيره شد.

-نميتوني اين كار رو با اون بچه بكني ريچ.  
توني،بدون اينكه سرش رو تكون بده و نگاهش رو از كفش هاي راحتي اش بگيره،با صداي آروم اما محكمي گفت.

پيتر،چشمش رو از پدرش گرفت و به مرد ميليونر خيره شد.بر خلاف انتظارش،توي سه روزي كه اونجا بود زياد از توني خوشش نيومد. و همين،باعث شد كه پيتر يه جورايي از آيرون من هم خوشش نياد. اون مرد به سختي با پيتر حرف ميزد و وقتي هم كه ميزد،شوخي هايي ميكرد كه پيتر حتي يه كلمه از اونها رو هم نميفهميد.

فقط ميدونست كه شوخي هاي خوبي نيستن چون هر بار،پپر به اون مرد تشر ميزد و بهش چشم غره ميرفت.و توني هم با خنده ايي از روي رضايت سرش رو تكون ميداد و در حالي كه به پيتر نگاه ميكرد ميگفت:"تو كه ازش خوشت اومد مگه نه؟" و پيتر معمولا،فقط سرش رو تكون ميداد و مرد رو تاييد ميكرد.

برعكس اون مرد،پيتر،پپر رو دوست داشت.اون زن هميشه خدا،بهش لبخند هاي گرمي ميزد و توي سه شبي كه پيتر اونجا بود،بهش كمك ميكرد پيژامه خوابش رو بپوشه و اگه سرش شلوغ نبود،كتابي رو كه مادرش براش گذاشته بود رو ميخوند. اون زن،هميشه بوي عطر شيريني ميداد و پيتر عاشق اين بود كه موهاي نارنجي رنگش،مرتب و صاف ان.اون رو ياد مادرش مينداخت.

-منم نميخوام كه پيتر اينجا بمونه توني.ولي فكر ميكني چاره ديگه ايي هم داريم؟  
با اين حرفي كه از دهن ريچارد در اومد،اخم بزرگي روي صورت پيتر شكل گرفت.

"يعني قرار نيست بريم خونه؟"  
پيتر از خودش سوال كرد.

اون پسر،دهنش رو باز كرد تا با اعتراض كردن،حضور خودش رو اعلام كنه:ما نميريم خونه؟

با اين صداي كوچيك،همه افراد توي آشپزخونه به سمت پيتر برگشتن.اون پسر قدمي به سمت جلو برداشت و پاهاي لخت و سردش رو،روي زمين كشيد.

-پيتر...  
مري با زمزمه گفت و لبخند خسته،اما ناراحتي به پسرش زد.

اون پسر،به سمت مادرش رفت و مري با كمال ميل،پيتر رو،روي پاهاش نشوند و بغلش كرد.

ريچارد هم،لبخندي كه دست كمي از لبخند مري نداشت،تحويل پيتر داد:هي قهرمان...چرا بيدار شدي؟

پيتر،وقتي بالاخره توي بغل مري جا گرفت و سرش رو بين گردن و شونه اش جا داد،متوجه شد كه خيلي خسته است.خميازه كوچيكي كشيد و با پشت دستش،يكي از چشم هاش رو ماساژ داد.

-صداتون بلند بود.  
پيتر بعد از خميازه كشيدنش گفت و دست هاي كوچيكش رو دور كتف مري حلقه كرد.

مري،يقه لباس خواب پيتر رو صاف كرد و بوسه ايي روي موهاي شلخته اش گذاشت:متاسفم...ميخواي برگردي تو تخت؟

با اين حرف،پيتر سرش رو بالا گرفت و كمي از مري دور شد تا بهش نگاه كنه.آره...اون ميخواست كه برگرده توي تخت اما قطعا نميخواست كه وقتي بيدار بشه،دوباره بفهمه كه پدر و مادرش به يه سفر ديگه رفتن.

سرش رو چرخوند و به پدرش نگاه كرد:اومديد تا منو ببريد خونه؟

با اين حرف،مري و ريچارد بهم خيره شدن.نگاهي كه به هم داشتن،نگران،ترسيده،ناراحت و حتي شايد كمي عصباني بود.نگاهي كه پيتر اصلا دوستش نداشت.

اون پسر از اينجا خوشش نميومد.اون برج زيادي بلند و بزرگ بود.طوري كه مطمئن بود يه روز توش گم ميشه و هيچكس پيداش نميكنه.تنها كاري كه ميتونست بكنه،اين بود كه تلوزيون ببينه يا توي اتاقش با وسايل كمي كه مادرش از خونه خودشون آورده بود سرگرم بشه.كه اين هم مطمئناً خوب نبود.

اون ميخواست برگرده خونه و توي اتاق خودش بخوابه.و صبح ها هم مري بيدارش كنه و براش صبحونه مورد علاقه اش رو درست كنه.پيتر ديگه نميخواست جايي باشه كه مري و ريچارد نيستن.براش مهم نبود كه اگه دارن به يه سفر ميرن.پيتر هم ميتونست باهاشون بره،مگه نه؟اون از سفر كردن خوشش ميومد.

وقتي مري و ريچارد،جواب پسرشون رو ندادن،پيتر دوباره اخم كرد:بايد برگرديم خونه!من از اينجا متنفرم!

-خب...خيلي ممنون.  
توني با طعنه گفت و پپر مثل هميشه بهش چشم غره رفت.

پيتر،بدون اينكه حتي به توني نگاه بكنه،يقه لباس كشي مري رو گرفت و اون رو كشيد:بريم خونه مامان!

مري نگاه ديگه ايي به شوهرش انداخت،دهنش رو باز كرد تا حرفي بزنه و بعد دوباره به پيتر نگاه كرد.اون پسر ميتونست ببينه كه حلقه نازكي از اشك،توي چشم هاي اون زن به وجود اومدن اما توي اون لحظه،اونقدر از پدر و مادرش عصباني بود كه درباره اش كاري نكرد.شايد بعدا مري رو بغل ميكرد و بهش ميگفت دوستش داره ولي الان وقتش نبود.

-پيتر...من و مامان بايد با توني حرف بزنيم...يه دقيقه بهمون وقت ميدي؟  
ريچارد با لحن خواهشي پرسيد.

اخم پيتر بزرگ تر شد و سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد.بعد مشتش رو دور پارچه لباس مري محكم تر كرد و خودش رو به اون زن چسبوند. اون بعد از سه روز خانواده اش رو ديد بود.فكر نميكرد به همين زودي بخواد از بغل مادرش بيرون بياد.

مري،دستش رو به كمر پيتر كشيد:لطفا؟

پيتر سرش رو تو گردن اون زن فرو كرد:نميخوام.  
با صداي خفه ايي گفت.

احساس كردن دو تا دست غريبه روي شونه هاش،باعث شد كمي از جا بپره اما سرش رو از روي شونه مري بلند نكرد.

-هي پيتر...چطوره بهم دوباره دوست هاي "بارني"* رو معرفي كني...باورت ميشه كه به اين زودي اسم هاشون رو يادم رفت؟  
صداي آروم پپر از پشت سرش اومد.

اگه يه موقعيت ديگه بود،پيتر روي هوا ميپريد،ميخنديد و با تعجب ميپرسيد چطوري يادش رفته؟اما الان بد اخلاق تر و لجوج تر از اوني بود كه بخواد حرفي بزنه.پس نفسش رو با قدرت بيرون داد و بعد از فشردن چشم هاش روي هم،هر دو دستش رو دور گردن مري حلقه كرد.امكان نداشت از اونجا تكون بخوره.

-اون دايناسوره اسمش چي بود...؟سبز بود و پاپيون صورتي به سرش ميبست...؟ "بيبي پوپ"...؟ يا "پوپ بيبي"...؟ خداي من،خيلي خنگ شدم!جداً بايد بهم كمك كني بچه.  
پپر گفت.

پيتر ناخودآگاه و بدون اينكه بخواد،خنده كوتاهي از دهنش بيرون داد.و حتي كمي از خودش به خاطر اينكه انقدر سريع لبخند زد ناراحت شد اما يه جورايي براش مهم نبود.اخم روي صورتش باز شد و در حالي كه هنوز سرش توي گردن مري بود،اون رو به معناي مخالفت تكون داد: "بيبي باب"...  
اون پسر با صداي آرومي جواب داد.

-اوه درسته! درسته! اسمش "بيبي باب" بود...  
پپر گفت و دوباره دستش رو روي شونه پيتر كشيد:بيا...بايد بقيه اشون رو هم يادم بياري.

پيتر سرش رو به آرومي از سر جاش برداشت و با صورتي جدي به مري نگاه كرد.اون زن بهش لبخندي زد و رشته موهاي قهوه ايي كه روي پيشوني اش افتاده بود رو با انگشتش عقب داد:زود باش...پپر به كمكت احتياج داره.

پيتر ميدونست كه پپر واقعا نميخواد اسم اونها رو بدونه.اما پيتر نميتونست وقتي مري ازش خواهش ميكنه،حرفش رو قبول نكنه.پس خم شد و بوسه ايي روي گونه مادرش گذاشت و بالاخره تصميم گرفت از بغلش پايين بياد تا با پپر از آشپزخونه بيرون برن.اون با كمك مري،از پشت خودش رو كشيد تا وقتي كه انگشت هاي پاش زمين رو لمس كردن و تونست روي پاهاي خودش وايسه.

دست پپر رو،كه به سمتش دراز شده بود و منتظرش بود،گرفت و اجازه داد پپر هر جايي كه ميخواد ببرتش.اون زن تصميم گرفت با هم به اتاق پيتر برن.بعد از طي كردن مسير كوتاه،از آشپزخونه تا اتاق،پپر چراغ رو روشن كرد و هر دو با هم روي تخت نشستن.

اونجا از اتاق خودش خيلي خيلي بزرگ تر بود.يه بالكن سراسري،تمام فضاي جلوي پنت هوس رو گرفته بود كه يكي از در هاش،توي اتاق پيتر بود.اما توني اصرار داشت كه درش قفل بمونه و پيتر نتونه بازش كنه.و وقتي پيتر ازش پرسيد چرا،توني با جديت جواب داد:"چون نميخوام براي يه هفته از جلوي در برجم خون پاك كنم." پيتر با گيجي پرسيده بود منظورش چيه،اما پپر رسيد و گفت كه توني براي يه جلسه ديرش شده. ولي پيتر يه جورايي مطمئن بود كه پپر اين حرف رو زده،فقط براي اينكه توني نتونه بهش جواب بده.

پيتر نميخواست اعتراف كنه اما تختش خيلي نرم تر از تختي كه توي اتاق خودش داشت بود.ملحفه ها سفيد و تميز بودن و بوي شيريني مثل شامپو و شكلات ميدادن.بالشش مثل پنبه نرم و سبك بود و پيتر عاشق اين بود كه قبل از اينكه بخوابه،چند بار سرش رو داخلش فرو كنه.

كنار در شيشه ايي بالكن يه ميز و صندلي خالي بود كه وقت هايي كه پيتر حوصله اش سر ميرفت،ميرفت و روي صندلي ميچرخيد. اونقدر ميچرخيد،تا وقتي كه از صندلي پايين ميومد،نميتونست روي پاش وايسه و روي زمين مي افتاد.

و توي گوشه سمت راست،دري به حموم و دستشويي،كه فقط براي خود اون اتاق بود باز ميشد.و با اينكه آب اونجا هميشه سرد بود،پيتر اصرار داشت كه همونجا دستشويي كنه و مسواك بزنه چون دستشويي مخصوص خودش،چيز باحالي به نظر ميومد و پيتر ميخواست تا وقتي ميتونه ازش استفاده كنه. اما به پپر دليل واقعي اش رو اعتراف نكرد و فقط گفت كه هميشه از آب سرد استفاده ميكنه پس مشكلي نداره.

به غير از اينها،اون اتاق تقريبا خالي بود و فقط وسايل كم پيتر گوشه اتاق و چند دست لباس توي كمد آويزون شده بودن.

پپر يكي از شونه هاش رو به ديوار تكيه داد و دست به سينه شد:خب...اون دايناسور نارنجيه اسمش چي بود...؟هموني كه فكر ميكني زشته؟

-فكر نميكنم زشته...فقط ميگم...متفاوته.  
پيتر در دفاع از خودش گفت.

-متفاوت هميشه بد نيست،مگه نه؟  
پپر جواب داد.

-فكر كنم...  
پيتر شونه اش رو بالا انداخت و در حالي كه چهار زانو روي تخت نشسته بود،به سمت ديگه ايي نگاه كرد.

-اون دختره چطور...؟اسمش "جيانا" بود،درسته...؟  
پپر پرسيد.

پيتر به اون زن نگاه كرد:آره! اسمش رو يادت موند!  
لبخند كوچيكي روي لب هاي اون پسر شكل گرفت و به نظر ميومد كمي هيجان زده شده.

پپر لبخند بزرگي زد و تكيه اش رو از روي ديوار برداشت:معلومه كه اسم دختري رو كه ازش خوشت مياد يادم ميمونه.

پيتر چشم هاش گرد شدن و با خجالت به پپر نگاه كرد:چي؟! من...از اون خوشم نمياد..."جيانا" مسخره است!

-اوه...پس براي همينه كه يه نقاشي از خودت و اون توي دفترت داري؟  
پپر پرسيد.

پيتر دهنش رو باز كرد تا مخالفت كنه اما انگار اون زن مچ اش رو گرفته بود.با نا اميدي دهنش رو بست و سرش رو پايين انداخت:تو قرار نبود اون رو ببيني.  
با صداي آروم و بد خلقي جواب داد.

خنده آروم و گرم پپر توي گوشش پيچيد.

-خب تو جاي من نيستي توني!پس دست از گفتن اين مزخرفات بردار!  
با شنيدن صداي تقريباً بلند پدرش،از بيرون اتاق دوباره يادش افتاد كه چرا اينجاست.

-قرار نيست برگردم خونه،مگه نه؟  
پيتر با اخم گفت و با عصبانيت تكه نخي رو از لباسش كند.

پپر چيزي نگفت. طوري كه انگار داشت دنبال جواب مناسبي ميگشت تا به اون پسر بگه.اون زن نفس عميقي كشيد و بالش پيتر رو توي بغلش گرفت.

پيتر با صبر،منتظر جواب اون زن شد.پدر و مادرش هيچوقت بهش نگفتن كه چرا دارن ميرن.حدااقل اگه امشب هم بايد تنهاش ميذاشتن،اون يه دليل ميخواست.يعني...دلشون براي پيتر تنگ نميشد؟

-فقط...يه مدت ديگه بايد اينجا رو تحمل كني.  
اون زن جواب داد.

پيتر سرش رو بالا گرفت و به پپر نگاه كرد:من از اينجا متنفر نيستم...  
با زمزمه گفت.

-ميدونم...فقط از توني خوشت نمياد.  
پپر به سادگي جواب داد.

پيتر كمي سر جاش صاف شد و با تعجب به پپر خيره شد:از كجا فهميدي؟

پپر ناخودآگاه،خنده ايي كرد.انگار كه پيتر خنده دار ترين جك ممكن رو گفته باشه اما نميدونست چي.شايد هم فقط حرف احمقانه ايي زده بود و اين باعث شد كمي خجالت زده بشه.

-چون تو اولين نفر نيستي پيتر.  
پپر با لبخندي كه از خنده اش جا مونده بود گفت.

-اوه...  
پيتر متوجه شد.

بعد لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد و چشم هاش رو كمي تنگ كرد:لطفا...به توني نگو.  
با خواهش گفت.

-رازت پيش خودم ميمونه.  
پپر بهش اطمينان داد.

پيتر لبخند تشكر آميزي زد و بعد،بدون اينكه خودش بخواد،خميازه بلند و طولاني كشيد.اون واقعا خسته بود اما ميخواست تا اونجايي كه ميتونه پيش مري و ريچارد باشه.حرف هاشون با توني بايد تا الان تموم شده باشه.حالا ميتونست بره پيششون...درسته؟

-نظرت چيه بخوابيم؟  
پپر پرسيد.

اون بيرون زيادي ساكت بود.شايد هم اونها انقدر داشتن آروم حرف ميزدن كه پيتر نميتونست بشنوه.يا...ممكن بود كه پدر و مادرش همين الان هم به سفرشون رفته باشن و بدون خداحافظي پيتر رو تنها گذاشته باشن.با اين فكر،اون پسر از روي تخت پايين اومد و به سمت خروجي رفت.بعد از چند ثانيه،پپر هم از اتاق بيرون اومد.

و بالاخره وقتي پيتر به نزديك آشپزخونه رسيد،صداي ريچارد اومد:مري...وقتشه،بايد بريم.

پيتر وارد آشپزخونه شد و به پدر و مادرش كه حالا آماده رفتن بودن نگاه كرد. ريچارد به سمت پيتر رفت و دستش رو به سر پسر كشيد:هنوز نخوابيدي قهرمان؟

-نميشه با هم بريم؟  
پيتر چيزي رو پرسيد كه از قبل هم جوابش رو ميدونست.

-قبل از اينكه بفهمي برگشتيم پيتر.  
اين بار مري بود كه حرف ميزد.

ناگهان،بغض بزرگي گلوي پيتر رو چنگ زد.حالا كه اونها واقعا داشتن ميرفتن،نميخواست اين اتفاق بي افته.براش مهم نبود كه كارشون چقدر مهمه،اونها نميتونستن دوباره پيتر رو تنها بذارن. هر جايي بود،پيتر هم باهاشون ميرفت.اونها يه خانواده ان درسته؟پدرش هميشه همين رو ميگفت.

اون پسر،بغضش رو قورت داد و سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد:نه...  
با صداي آرومي گفت و دستش رو دور كمر پدرش حلقه كرد.  
-منم باهاتون ميام بابا.

پيتر دست ريچارد رو،روي سرش احساس كرد:پيتر...  
بعد صداش رو اونقدر آروم كرد تا پيتر نشنوه اما اون پسر شنيد:لطفا اينو سخت تر از چيزي كه الان هست نكن.

پيتر نفس لرزوني كشيد و سعي كرد اشك نريزه.بعد چشم هاش رو روي هم فشرد و بيشتر به كمر پدرش چسبيد:بابا لطفا!

حالا دست هاي پيتر،به بازو هاش فشار مي آوردن و ريچارد سعي ميكرد اون پسر شش ساله رو از خودش جدا كنه.وقتي نتونست،مكث كوتاهي كرد و نفس عميقي كشيد.چشم هاش رو فقط براي لحظه ايي كوتاه بست و سعي كرد نخوابيدن چهل و هشت ساعت گذشته رو يه جوري جبران كنه.

به آرومي روي زانو هاش خم شد و دستي به گونه خيس پيتر كشيد:هي...منو نگاه كن.

پيتر،چشم هاي اشكي اش رو باز كرد و بدون اينكه چيزي بگه،به پدرش نگاه كرد.

ريچارد لبخند يه وري زد:دوستت دارم قهرمان.  
گفت و سر پيتر رو با هر دو دستش جلو برد تا بوسه ايي عميق روي پيشوني اش بذاره.

پيتر مچ پدرش رو گرفت:زود برگرديد بابا.

ريچارد از پيتر جدا شد و ضربه كوتاهي به گونه پيتر زد:براي توني پسر خوبي باش.  
گفت و روي زانو هاش صاف شد.

-محض رضاي خدا ريچارد...  
مري با ناراحتي زمزمه كرد و به سمت پيتر رفت تا بغلش كنه.  
-بيا بريم بذارمت توي تخت...باشه پيتر؟  
گفت و پيتر رو توي بغلش گرفت.

پيتر سريع،پاها و دست هاش رو دور مري حلقه كرد و مثل قبل،سرش رو توي گردن زن فرو كرد.

مري وارد اتاق شد و به اطراف نگاه كرد:واي...اينجا رو ببين...خيلي قشنگه پيتر.

در حالي كه پيتر توي بغلش بود،به سمت در نيمه باز دستشويي رفت و واردش شد:نگاه كن...دستشويي خصوصي خودت.  
گفت و چراغ رو روشن كرد.

پيتر سرش رو از روي شونه زن برداشت و به خودشون از توي آيينه دستشويي نگاه كرد. مري آب رو باز كرد و دستش رو زيرش گرفت اما اخم كوچيكي كرد:اوه...سرده.

-عيبي نداره...هميشه ازش استفاده ميكنم.  
پيتر گفت و دستي به چشم قرمز از اشكش كشيد.

-سردت نميشه؟  
مري پرسيد و دست خيسش رو،روي صورت پيتر كشيد تا اشك ها رو پاك كنه.

-يه كم...  
پيتر جواب داد.

-پس چرا از دستشويي توي پذيرايي استفاده نميكني؟  
مري گفت و بعد از اينكه يه بار ديگه دستش رو به صورت پسرش كشيد،آب رو بست.

اونها از دستشويي بيرون اومدن و پيتر،بالاخره براي خوابيدن روي تخت،از بغل مادرش پايين اومد و زير پتو رفت. بعد سرش رو توي بالش فرو كرد و به در باز اتاقش نگاهي انداخت:به پپر نگو...ولي از اينكه دستشويي براي خودمه خوشم مياد.  
با صداي آرومي گفت.

مري سرش و تكون داد و بعد از اينكه رفت و چراغ اتاق رو خاموش كرد،دوباره به سمت تخت برگشت:خب...نميتونم به خاطرش سرزنش ات كنم...منم ازش خوشم اومد.  
اون زن گفت و لبه تخت نشست.

لبخند كوچيكي كه پيتر داشت از بين رفت و به مادرش خيره شد.دوباره احساس كرد كه ميخواد گريه كنه اما جلوي خودش رو گرفت.خسته تر از اون بود كه بخواد اين كار رو بكنه.سرش رو به سمت ديوار گرفت و بي هدف،انگشتش رو روش كشيد.

-زود برميگرديد؟  
اون پسر با صداي آرومي پرسيد.

دست گرم مري روي گونه اش نشست و نوازشش كرد.بعد سر پيتر رو به سمت خودش برگردوند تا با كمك نور كمي كه از بيرون ميومد صورت پيتر رو ببينه.اون زن خوشحال بود كه پسرش نميتونه چشم هاي خيس از اشكش رو ببينه.نميخواست پيتر رو تو اين موقعيت از ايني كه هست ناراحت تر كنه.

پس فقط سرش رو تكون داد و دوباره مشغول نوازش كردن پيتر شد:قول ميدم.

پيتر لبخند كوچيكي زد:دوستت دارم.

-من بيشتر.  
مري گفت و خم شد تا پيشوني پيتر رو ببوسه.

پيتر لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد و به در اتاق نگاه كرد.ميتونست كمي پدرش رو ببينه كه پشتش بهش بود و داشت با توني حرف ميزد.قيافه توني،مثل هميشه جدي بود و اخم كوچيكي روي صورتش داشت.بعد از چند ثانيه،نگاهي به اتاق پيتر انداخت و بدون اينكه خودش بدونه،با پيتر چشم تو چشم شد.

بعد،دوباره نگاهش رو روي ريچارد برگردوند و چيزي گفت كه پيتر متوجه اش نشد.فقط ديد كه توني دستش رو،به آرومي روي شونه ريچارد زد و سرش رو تكون داد.

پيتر،چشمش رو از مكالمه نه چندان جالب اون دو نفر برگردوند و به مري نگاه كرد:ميشه...شعر "عنكبوت كوچولو" رو بخوني؟

مري جوابي نداد.اون زن سرش رو به طرف ديگه ايي كج كرده بود و حرفي نميزد.پيتر ميتونست ببينه كه مري بهش نگاه نميكنه و به زمين خيره است.اون زن فقط داشت به آرومي گونه پيتر رو نوازش ميكرد و مشخصاً حواسش جاي ديگه ايي بود.

-مامان...؟  
پيتر با شك مري رو صدا كرد.

مري،سريع سرش رو بالا گرفت و لبخند بزرگي زد:ميخواي برات شعر "عنكبوت كوچولو" رو بخونم؟

پيتر تصميم گرفت كه نگه همين الان اين خواسته رو از مري داشته.پس فقط سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد و با كمال ميل قبول كرد.

-خيله خب...يه كم برو اونطرف...  
مري گفت و وقتي پيتر خودش رو سمت ديوار كشيد،كنارش دراز كشيد.

اون زن،سرش رو به سر پسرش چسبوند و با ناخن اش،آروم مشغول نوازش كردن كنار صورت پيتر شد:

"عنكبوت كوچولو،از لوله بالا رفت..."  
"بارون اومد و عنكبوت رو پايين انداخت..."  
"خورشيد بيرون اومد و بارون رو خشك كرد..."  
"عنكبوت كوچولو دوباره از لوله بالا رفت"

اون زن،لب هاش رو بست و آهنگ شعر رو از گلوش بيرون داد.اون همچنان صورت پيتر رو نوازش ميكرد،تا وقتي كه پيتر احساس كرد نميتونه بيشتر از اين پلك هاي خسته اش رو باز نگه داره.خميازه بلندي كشيد و به صداي آروم مري لبخند كوچيكي زد.

-شب بخير مامان...  
پيتر بين خواب و بيداري گفت.

-شب بخير پيتر.

و اين آخرين باري بود كه پيتر پدر و مادرش رو ميديد.يك ماه بعد،خبر سقوط هواپيماي مري و ريچارد پاركر،باعث شد كه برج استارك،محل زندگي جديد اون پسر جوون بشه.

***

دانش آموز هاي دبيرستان علمي "ميد تون" در حالي كه با هم حرف ميزدن و صداي خنده هاشون تمام راهرو ها رو پر كرده بود،به سمت پله هاي ساختمون قدم ميزدن.زنگ آخر كلاس ها هم به صدا در اومده بود و همه اونها حالا داشتن از مدرسه بيرون ميرفتن.

بعضي از اونها پروژه هاي علمي شون رو توي دست گرفته بودن و داشتن درباره اش با نفر كناريشون حرف ميزدن.بعضي ها هم داشتن با گوشي شون كار ميكردن و ميتونستي كسايي رو هم پيدا كني كه تنهايي و توي سكوت،در حال خروج از ساختمون بودن.

-اوه،بيخيال پيتر...بهتر نيست برگرديم خونه ما و با لگويي كه قرار بود بسازيم سرگرم بشيم؟  
ند با نا اميدي گفت و به پيتر كه داشت كوله اش رو از توي قفسه اش برميداشت نگاه كرد.

پيتر در قفسه اش رو بست و عينك روي چشمش رو كمي رو به بالا فرستاد:ند!زود باش!اين اولين سرنخ خوبيه كه بعد از چند ماه ازش دارم.نميتونيم بذاريم به همين راحتي از دستمون در بره.

ند چشم هاش رو با كلافگي چرخوند و همزمان با پيتر،مشغول راه رفتن به سمت پله هاي مدرسه شدن:اصلا نميفهمم چرا انقدر به آقاي كوبوِل مشكوكي...اون فقط معلم خسته كننده شيميه.

پيتر به ند نگاهي انداخت:اگه قراره دستيار من بشي بايد بهتر از اينا عمل كني ند!  
گفت و وقتي بالاخره پله ها رو طي كردن ادامه داد:  
-معلومه كه اون فقط معلم شيمي نيست...ماه پيش داشت درباره يه جا به اسم "هَنگار" (آشيانه) حرف ميزد...چي ميتونه باعث بشه كه اونجا يه سازمان مخفي نباشه؟

ند با تعجب به پيتر نگاه كرد.طوري كه انگار ميخواست بابت اين فكر مسخره بهش بخنده. در واقع،پيتر توي اين مدت زيادي درگير ماجرايي شده بود كه ند تقريباً مطمئن بود فقط ساخته ذهن خود اون پسره.اون سعي ميكرد تا اونجايي كه ميتونه سر پيتر رو با هر كاري غير از تعقيب كردن اون مرد بيچاره سرگرم كنه.

و وقتي ميگفت "هر كاري"،واقعا ميگفت. حتي يه بار ميخواست تظاهر كنه كه از پله ها افتاده و پاش پيچ خورده،ولي متاسفانه كنترل خودش رو از دست داد و دستش رو تا دو هفته با بانداژ بسته بود. البته،نكنه مثبت اين اتفاق اين بود كه پيتر براي اون روز دست از تعقيب كردن آقاي كوبوِل برداشت و ند رو به درمونگاه كوچيك مدرسه شون رسوند.

اما در هر صورت،اين بار هم تصميم گرفت به جاي سرزنش كردن اون پسر،قانعش كنه:ببين پيتر،توي هفته گذشته،تو حتي ده ساعت هم خواب مفيد نداشتي و داشتي براي كلاس الكترونيك،اون "آرك ري اكتور" رو ميساختي...كه بايد اضافه كنم هنوزم برام عجيبه كه چرا نذاشتي توني سرش بهت كمك كنه...؟

-از كي تا حالا من گذاشتم توني توي كاري بهم كمك كنه؟  
پيتر گفت و وقتي از پله ها پايين اومدن،با فشار دستش،در خروجي اصلي مدرسه رو باز كرد.

اونها بالاخره وارد فضاي باز شدن.

ند سرش رو تكوني داد و سعي كرد دوباره وارد بحث اصلي بشه:حرفم اينه كه...الان بهترين كار اينه كه برگرديم خونه و تو يه كم استراحت كني.معلومه كه خسته ايي و نميتوني درست فكر كني.حتي مجبور نيستيم كه لگو ها رو بسازيم پيتر...ميتونيم يه سر به مغازه آقاي "دلمار" بزنيم،دو تا ساندويچ بگيريم و توي تلوزيون اتاقت "جنگ ستارگان" رو ببينيم...نظرت چيه؟  
اون پسر گفت و به پيتر نگاه كرد.

اما متوجه شد كه پيتر تمام اين مدت،به رو به رو اشون خيره بوده.جايي كه پاركينگ مدرسه وجود داشت و آقاي كوبوِل در حال سوار شدن به ماشين اش بود.

ند با خستگي آهي كشيد و سرش رو تكون داد:نقشه ات چيه؟  
وقتي كه متوجه شد پيتر براي عوض كردن نظرش برنامه ايي نداره پرسيد.

پيتر لبخندي زد و سرش رو به سمت پسر برگردوند:خوبه...بالاخره تصميم گرفتي درباره چيزاي مهم حرف بزني...  
بعد به سمت راست خودش،شروع به راه رفتن كرد تا وارد پاركينگ بشه.  
-امروز صبح وقتي داشت از راهرو رد ميشد،اشتباهي بهم خورد و برگه هاي توي دستش ريخت...

پيتر،وقتي نگاه خيره ند رو،روي خودش احساس كرد به سمت اون پسر برگشت:چيه؟

ند ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت و چيزي نگفت.

پيتر با كلافگي نفسش رو بيرون داد و دوباره به مسيرش خيره شد:خيله خب...خودم زدم بهش...ولي منظورم اينه كه وقتي برگه هاش ريخت،يه كاغذ نصفه از پوشه اش بيرون زد كه طراحي يه عقاب روش بود...و زيرش نوشته بود "هنگار".

ند با گيجي اخم كرد:خب...؟كه چي؟

-خب اون ميتونه علامت سازمان مخفي شون باشه!  
پيتر با هيجان گفت و هر دو پسر بالاخره وارد پاركينگ مدرسه شدن.

-سازمان مخفي...؟چجور سازمان مخفي ايي؟  
ند پرسيد و به پيتر كه داشت پشت يه ماشين قرمز رنگ قايم ميشد نگاه كرد.

پيتر دست ند رو گرفت و اون رو كشيد تا مثل خودش خم بشه.بعد در حالي كه داشت از شيشه صندلي عقب به آقاي كوبوِل كه توي ماشين اش نشسته بود نگاه ميكرد جواب داد:نميدونم...شايد يه چيزي مثل "هايدرا".  
پيتر با اشتياق درباره تئوري اش گفت.

ند با تعجب به اون پسر نگاه كرد.پيتر داشت جدي حرف ميزد؟هايدرا؟اون داشت يه سازمان مخفي آلماني كه سرباز هاي قاتل ميسازه و آدم ميكشه رو با جايي به اسم "هنگار" مقايسه ميكرد كه حتي ممكن بود اسم يه مارك مواد غذايي باشه؟پيتر واقعا عقلش رو از دست داده بود.

در واقع،مدتي بود كه پيتر داشت دنبال سوژه ها و آدم هايي كه حتي يه ذره مشكوك به نظر ميومدن ميرفت و هر بار هم به بن بست ميرسيد. مثل دفعه ايي كه فكر كرد هِنري،يكي از پسر هاي سال بالايي داره توي دستشويي به بقيه بچه ها مواد ميفروشه و وقتي بالاخره تونسته بود مچ اش رو بگيره،فهميد اون پسر بيچاره داشته از دارويي استفاده ميكرده كه براش نسخه داشته و فقط نميخواسته كه بقيه بفهمن.

يا همين ماه پيش،وقتي كاملا مطمئن شده بود كه مدير مدرسه شون،آقاي موريتا براي هايدرا كار ميكنه و اگه راستش رو بخوايد،ند حتي نميخواست بدونه كه پيتر چطور به اين نتيجه رسيده.

اشتباه فكر نكنيد،ند توي دو تا ماجراي قبلي،كاملا با پيتر همراه بود و حتي يه جورايي،داشت قانع ميشد كه آقاي موريتا با هايدرا كار ميكنه.اون پسر،عاشق اين بود كه بتونه دستيار يه عمليات مخفي و محرمانهِ محشر بشه.مخصوصا اگه قرار بود پاي هايدرا يا شيلد وسط باشه.اما چيز هايي كه پيتر دنبالشون ميرفت،به سختي ميشد اسمشون رو عمليات گذاشت،چه برسه به عمليات "مخفي".

پس ند،يه جورايي ديگه نميخواست تا وقتي كه واقعا يه داستان خوب براي دنبال كردن پيدا كنن،كاري بكنه. اما در هر صورت،پيتر دوستش بود. وشايد هم اون پسر،يه جورايي ته دلش دوست داشت كه حرف پيتر درست از آب در بياد و آقاي كوبوِل،واقعا يه مامور براي يه سازمان مخفي باشه.دليلش هر چي كه بود،ند نميخواست پيتر توي اين قضيه تنها باشه.

همون موقع،صداي صاف كردن گلويي از بالاي سرشون اومد:آقايون؟

هر دو پسر،سرشون رو بالا گرفتن و مانيكا وارِن،معلم فيزيكشون رو ديدن. اون زن با جديت و كمي تعجب به ند و پيتر خيره بود و توضيحي براي اينكه چرا پشت ماشين اش قايم شدن ميخواست.

اونها به آرومي و با خجالت از جاشون بلند شدن و ند خنده استرسي كرد:اوه...هي...خانم وارِن...اين ماشين شماست؟

اون زن سرش رو تكون داد.دكمه سوئيچ رو فشرد و قفل در هاي ماشين با صداي تق كوتاهي باز شدن.بعد به سوئيچ ماشين اش نگاه كرد:ظاهرا كه هست.

ند به ماشين نگاه كرد و دستش رو به سمتش دراز كرد:خب...ما فقط داشتيم مطمئن ميشديم...كه چرخش پنچر نباشه...چون...داشتيم از اينجا رد ميشديم و پيتر...احساس كرد اين سمت ماشين يه كم...رو به زمين خم شده و...ميخواستيم چك اش كنيم تا مشكلي براي ماشين تون پيش نيومده باشه.  
اون پسر گفت و پيتر با آره ايي خجالتي حرف ند رو تاييد كرد.

-شما كه گفتيد نميدونيد اين ماشين منه...؟  
خانم وارِن پرسيد.

ند چشم هاش رو روي هم فشرد و دستش رو به پيشوني اش زد:آره!درسته...منظورم اين نبود كه اون موقع هم ميدونستيم اين ماشين شماست...فقط ميخواستيم...

خانم وارِن سرش رو تكوني داد و در ماشين رو باز كرد:فقط بريد خونه و يادتون نره كه سه شنبه ديگه امتحان داريد پسرا.  
اون زن گفت و بعد از نشستن توي ماشين،در رو بست.

اون دو پسر،چند قدمي از ماشين دور شدن و پيتر به اطراف نگاه كرد:اوه مرد...آقاي كوبوِل رو گم كردم.

-خوبه...حالا ميتونيم بريم و جنگ ستارگان ببينيم؟  
ند با خيال راحتي پرسيد.

پيتر كوله اش رو،روي شونه اش صاف كرد و با ضربه انگشت عينكش رو بالا داد.دوباره به اطراف نگاهي انداخت و وقتي مطمئن شد ديگه معلمش رو نميبينه گفت:آره...حدس ميزنم ميشه.

هر دو نفر،از پاركينگ بيرون اومدن و شونه به شونه هم،مشغول قدم زدن شدن.فضاي جلوي مدرسه كم كم داشت خلوت ميشد. اونها از در هاي آهني حياط بيرون رفتن و وارد خيابون شدن.

-فقط...نميفهمم چرا گذاشت ماشين اش توي پاركينگ بمونه...  
پيتر با خودش گفت.

ند دهنش رو باز كرد تا جواب بده اما قبل از اينكه بتونه حرفي بزنه،پيتر با دستش به جايي اشاره كرد:ببين!اونجاست...داره از اون طرف ميره.  
گفت و به سمت طرف ديگه خيابون كه آقاي كوبوِل رو ديدن دويد.

-اِخ...پيتر...  
ند با خودش زمزمه كرد و دنبال پيتر رفت.

وقتي هر دو وارد پياده رو شدن،با فاصله كمي از معلمشون مشغول راه رفتن شدن.

-شايد نميخواست با ماشين اش توجه جلب كنه.  
پيتر حدس زد.

-ولي با عقل جور در نمياد...اون هميشه از ماشين اش براي رفتن و اومدن به مدرسه استفاده ميكنه.  
ند در حالي كه داشت فكر ميكرد گفت.

-شايد داره احتياط ميكنه...نميخواد شماره پلاكش به سمت جايي كه ميخواد بره تو دوربين ها ثبت بشه.  
پيتر جواب داد.

-باز هم...يه كم عجيبه.  
ند گفت و بعد،هر دو پسر چند ثانيه بعد از آقاي كوبوِل،توي خيابون ديگه ايي پيچيدن.

-در هر صورت،قراره به زودي سر در بياريم.  
پيتر جواب داد.

پيتر ميدونست كه اين،يه تير توي تاريكيه.واقعا ميدونست.اين رو هم ميدونست كه بعضي وقت ها با تئوري هاي مسخره و ديوونه كننده اش ميتونه ند رو درباره خودش نگران كنه يا حتي بترسونه.اما چيكار ميتونست بكنه؟اون پسر سرش براي يه ماجراجويي واقعي درد ميكرد و اگه چيزي رو ميديد كه به نظرش مشكوك ميومد،دنبالش ميرفت.

و واقعا خوشحال بود كه كسي كه باهاش همراهه،نده. چون مطمئن بود كه هر كَس ديگه ايي اگه جاي ند بود تا الان فرار كرده بود و پيتر رو به حال خودش رها كرده بود.اما ند اين كار رو نكرد.اون پسر هميشه توي داستان هاي احمقانه پيتر بهش كمك ميكرد. و پيتر خودش رو خوش شانس ميدونست كه بهترين دوستي مثل ند داره.

و حالا كه اونها دنبال معلم شيمي اشون توي خيابون بودن،پيتر هر لحظه بيشتر احساس ميكرد كه داره دنبال هيچي ميره.اما نميتونست عقب بكشه.نه الان.نه وقتي كه هيچ كار ديگه ايي براي انجام دادن نداشت.

يعني...پس هدف پيتر چي بود؟شايد اين سوال براي يه پسر شونزده ساله كه هنوز حتي دبيرستان رو هم تموم نكرده مسخره باشه اما اون واقعا ميخواست بدونه.البته اين سوالي نبود كه بخواد دنبال جوابش بگرده.حدااقل خودش كه اينطور فكر ميكرد.توني هميشه بهش ميگفت كه بهترين كار براي پيتر اينه كه دبيرستان اش رو بدون دردسر و با نمره هاي خوب تموم كنه تا بتونه به MIT بره.

اما پيتر ميدونست كه همچين چيزي نميخواست.يعني...اون عاشق علم و كشف كردن چيز هاي جديد بود.درست مثل توني و پدر و مادرش.اما چيزي كه بيشتر دوست داشت انجام بده،گرفتن آدم بد ها و مراقبت كردن از مردمي كه نميتونستن خودشون اين كار رو انجام بدن بود.اون ميخواست مثل توني،استيو،رودي و بقيه انتقام جويان يه كاري بكنه.يه كار مهم.البته اگه توني ميذاشت!

آقاي كوبوِل،بالاخره دست از راه رفتن توي خيابون برداشت و از پله هاي ايستگاه ترن بالا رفت.پيتر و ند هم دنبالش رفتن.و وقتي از كارت مترو شون استفاده كردن،تونستن وارد سكو بشن.

جمعيت ايستگاه،به خاطر تعطيلي مدرسه كمي شلوغ شده بود و تعقيب كردن معلم شيمي رو سخت تر ميكرد.اما پيتر تا اونجايي كه ميتونست به اون مرد خيره موند تا توي جمعيت گم اش نكنه.

پيتر و ند،هر دو با فاصله سه آدم ديگه از آقاي كوبوِل ايستادن و بعد از چند ثانيه،ترن از دور معلوم شد.

-خب...حالا چي؟  
ند پرسيد.

پيتر بهش نگاه كرد:حالا دنبالش ميكنيم...منظورت چيه؟

-منظورم اينه كه آقاي كوبوِل ميتونه تا پايين شهر بره و خيلي پايين تر از خونه من و تو پياده بشه.اونوقت ميخواي چيكار كني؟  
ند پرسيد.

پيتر سرش رو تكوني داد:نگران نباش ند...اتفاقي نمي افته.

-بهتره نيوفته...چون من نميخوام امشب كه تاكو داريم بميرم يا ازم دزدي كنن.  
ند با لحن جدي ايي گفت اما پيتر تك خنده ايي كوتاه كرد.

وقتي ترن رسيد و در هاش باز شدن،پيتر و ند وارد شدن و پيتر چك كرد تا مطمئن بشه آقاي كوبوِل هم از در خودش وارد ترن شده.خوشبختانه،اون مرد هم با فاصله چند ثانيه از پيتر و ند وارد واگن شد.

اون دو پسر،بين مردم ايستادن و هر دو جايي رو براي گرفتن دست هاشون پيدا كردن.آقاي كوبوِل هم پشت به اونها،دستش رو به دستگيره بالاي سرش گرفت.ترن بالاخره راه افتاد و اونها به سمت پايين شهر،شروع به حركت كردن.

پيتر وقتي مطمئن شد جاي معلمشون ثابت شده،به ند نگاهي انداخت و لبخند زد:اما فقط يه لحظه تصور كن...اگه آقاي كوبوِل واقعا يه مامور مخفي باشه چي...؟يا يه جاسوس؟

ند دهنش رو باز كرد تا يه بار ديگه به پيتر بگه اين فكر احمقانه است اما پيتر دوباره شروع به حرف زدن كرد:ميدونم...ميدونم كه دور از ذهن به نظر مياد ولي فقط يه لحظه فكر كن...

ند دهنش رو با كلافگي بست و به آقاي كوبوِل نگاه كرد.اون مرد لباس چهارخونه قرمزي تنش بود،يه كلاه پشمي سياه به خاطر هواي سرد ماه اكتبر روي سرش گذاشته بود و كيف دستي اش هم توي مشتش بود. و در كل،هيچ چيز مشكوكي وجود نداشت كه اون رو متهم كنه.

اما همه جاسوس ها و مامور هاي مخفي اينطوري بودن،مگه نه؟ اونها هيچوقت مضطرب،ترسيده يا شك برانگيز به نظر نميومدن. همين بود كه اونها رو به يه سري جاسوس عالي تبديل ميكرد.ولي آقاي كوبوِل...اون عادي به نظر ميومد. زيادي عادي.

ند متنفر بود از اينكه به خودش اعتراف كنه اما...شايد اين احتمال وجود داشت كه معلم شيمي اشون يه چيزي بيشتر از... خب... يه چيزي بيشتر از فقط يه معلم شيمي باشه. ند نميخواست قبول كنه اما اون هم مثل پيتر بعضي وقت ها رفتار هاي عجيبي از اون مرد ديده بود. يه بار ند،به خواسته آقاي كوبوِل،در يه كمد رو اشتباهي براي برداشتن يه بشر باز كرد اما اون مرد سريع از جا پريد و تقريباً داد كشيد تا ند از كمد دور بشه.مشخصاً ند درباره اش به پيتر نگفته بود اما اين حركت،يه جورايي مشكوك به نظر ميومد.

-خيلي باحال ميشه...نه؟  
پيتر با لبخند بزرگي پرسيد.

ند سرش رو تكون داد و سعي كرد لبخند مشتاقي نزنه،اما نتونست كاريش بكنه:آره...واقعا باحال ميشه.

پيتر خنده ايي پيروزمندانه كرد و دوباره نگاهش رو به آقاي كوبوِل برگردوند.

-خب...حالا اگه يه مامور براي يه سازمان مخفي باشه چي؟اونوقت بايد چيكار كنيم؟  
ند پرسيد و اون هم به مرد نگاه كرد.

-بعد ميگيريمش.  
پيتر طوري جواب داد كه انگار دارن درباره خريد بستني حرف ميزنن.

ند با نگراني به اون پسر نگاه كرد:ميگيريمش؟پيتر اگه آقاي كوبوِل عضو يه سازمان مخفي خطرناك باشه،اونوقت ما هم توي دردسر بدي مي افتيم...  
بعد دوباره چشم هاش رو،روي معلمشون برگردوند :شايد بهتر باشه با آقاي استارك درباره اش حرف بزني.

پيتر اخم كرد و به ند نگاه كرد:چي؟! معلومه كه نه! خودت ميدوني اگه توني بفهمه كه دوباره داشتم دنبال دردسر ميگشتم تنبيه ام ميكنه.

-خب...حدااقل بهتر از اينه كه توسط يه سازمان مثل هايدرا تبديل به زامبي هاي آدم خوار بشيم.  
ند گفت.

پيتر با تعجب و اخم به ند نگاه كرد:زامبي؟

ند شونه اش رو بالا انداخت:نميدونم...فكر نميكني بتونن زامبي هم بسازن؟

اخم پيتر باز شد و براي لحظه ايي فكر كرد. بعد اون هم مثل ند شونه اش رو بالا انداخت و دوباره به آقاي كوبوِل نگاه كرد:نميدونم...شايد.

ترن،چند ثانيه بعد از اعلام كردن ايستگاه ايستاد و پيتر ديد كه اون مرد،همراه با چند مسافر ديگه داره از واگن اش پياده ميشه. پس ضريه ايي به بازوي ند زد:زود باش...داره ميره.

هر دو پسر،همراه با چند نفر ديگه از ترن خارج شدن و پيتر با قدم هاي سريع،در حالي كه گردنش رو ميكشيد تا معلمشون رو از بين جمعيت گم نكنه،شروع به راه رفتن روي سكوي ايستگاه،به سمت پله هاي خروجي كرد.

-پيتر! يه كم يواش تر!  
صداي ند از پشت سرش اومد.

پيتر نگاه كوتاهي به دوستش انداخت و با عجله دستش رو تكون داد:بيا ند!  
گفت و دوباره مشغول راه رفتن همراه با آقاي كوبوِل شد.

اون پسر،راهش رو از بين جمعيت باز ميكرد و سعي ميكرد تا جايي كه ميشه به سرعت اون مرد حركت كنه.به نظر ميومد آقاي كوبوِل،كمي عجله داره چون توي اون مدت كم،چند باري به ساعت مچي اش نگاه كرد.

پيتر،انقدر حواسش به مرد پرت بود،كه متوجه كسي كه با شونه اش برخورد كرد نشد و با از دست دادن تعادلش،با صورت روي زمين فرود اومد. عينك و كوله اش هم ازش جدا شدن و روي زمين افتادن.

-اوه!  
پيتر با تعجب گفت و چشم هاش رو روي هم فشرد.

مردم وقتي ديدن اون روي زمين افتاده،نگاهي بهش انداختن.پيتر وقتي متوجه نگاهشون شد،سعي كرد لبخند بزنه و سرش رو تكون داد:من خوبم!من خوبم!  
گفت و كوله پشتي و عينكش رو كه كمي اونطرف تر افتاده بود برداشت.

-پيتر! چي شد؟  
صداي ند از بالاي سرش اومد.

اون پسر به طرف كمرش دور زد و دست ند رو كه براي كمك بهش دراز شده بود گرفت و بلند شد. و وقتي عينكش رو دوباره به چشم زد،متوجه شد يكي از شيشه هاش،ترك تقريبا بزرگي برداشته و ديدن رو براش سخت كرده. به لباس هاش نگاه كرد كه حالا خاكي شده بودن اما به هيچكدوم اهميتي نداد.

دوباره به اطراف نگاه كرد و وقتي آقاي كوبوِل رو ديد،خوشحال شد كه گمش نكرده:زود باش ند...  
گفت و بعد از اينكه هر دو پسر،براي بار دوم از كارت مترو شون استفاده كردن،از پله هاي ايستگاه پايين رفتن و وارد خيابون شدن.

صداي ماشين هاي زيادِ محله "كويينز" از همه طرف ميومد و هر كَس داشت به سمتي ميرفت. پيتر بند كوله اش رو كه به خاطر زمين خوردن از شونه اش پايين افتاده بود،دوباره بالا انداخت و چشم هاش رو ريز كرد تا بتونه از پشت عينك شكسته اش،آقاي كوبوِل رو تعقيب كنه.

-حواست بهش هست ند؟من نميتونم درست ببينم.  
پيتر گفت.

-آره...داره مستقيم حركت ميكنه.ولي عجيبه...  
ند گفت.

پيتر سعي كرد با دقت بيشتري به معلم اش نگاه كنه:چي؟

-اون شال گردن نداشت.  
ند گفت.

-اوه...درسته.  
پيتر تازه متوجه حرف ند شد.  
-شايد...از كيف دستي اش بيرونش آورده؟

ند سرش رو تكون داد:شايد.

چند لحظه بيشتر نگذشته بود،كه قفل كيف آقاي كوبوِل باز شد و وسايلش ازش بيرون ريخت.اون مرد ايستاد و سعي كرد قبل از اينكه برگه هاي توي كيف اش زير پاي عابر ها له و پاره بشه،از روي زمين جمعشون كنه.

-اوه...شايد اون تو يه سري مدارك از سازمانش داشته باشه.  
ند گفت و سعي كرد به مرد نزديك بشه.

پيتر هم باهاش همراه شد تا وقتي كه ديدن چيزي،باعث شد هر دو سر جاشون بمونن.

پيتر با گيجي،اخم بزرگي كرد و سرش رو تكون داد:چي؟!

ند هم مثل اون پسر اخم كرد:پيتر...آخرين باري كه چك كرديم آقاي كوبوِل سياه پوست بود،درسته؟

و سوال اون پسر،با توجه به رنگ پوست مردي كه داشت كاغذ هاي پخش شده روي زمين رو جمع ميكرد،اصلا عجيب نبود.اون يه مرد پنجاه-پنجاه و پنج ساله به نظر ميومد كه سبيل داشت و همونطور كه ند گفت،سفيد پوست بود. معلوم شد كه اونها معلمشون رو گم كرده بودن و دنبال آدم اشتباهي افتادن.

-درسته ند...  
پيتر با نا اميدي گفت و شونه هاش ناخودآگاه افتادن.  
-حتما وقتي خوردم زمين گمش كرديم.

ند با ناراحتي لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد و نوچ كوتاهي كرد.بعد به سمت پيتر چرخيد و دستي به شونه اش زد:متاسفم.

پيتر بند كوله اش رو،روي شونه اش صاف كرد و سرش رو تكون داد:مهم نيست...باز هم ميتونيم تعقيبش كنيم.

-باشه...ولي نه وقتي كه شبا ميخوام تاكو بخورم.  
ند گفت.

پيتر لبخند كوچيكي زد و سرش رو به نشونه تاييد تكون داد:حتما مرد.  
بعد،وقتي صداي زنگ گوشيش از توي جيب شلوار جين اش اومد،اون رو بيرون كشيد.هَپي بود كه داشت بهش زنگ ميزد.

پيتر صفحه گوشي اش رو لمس كرد و جواب داد:هي هَپي...چه خبر؟

-هي بچه...متاسفم كه دير كردم.تو هنوز توي ساختموني؟  
صداي هَپي از پشت تلفن اومد.

اوه درسته! امروز پيتر قرار بود آرك ري اكتور و چند تا ديگه از پروژه هاش رو از كلاس الكترونيك پس بگيره و چون همشون با هم سنگين بودن،توني گفت كه هَپي برش ميگردونه خونه.پيتر كاملا اين رو فراموش كرده بود. حالا هَپي جلوي در مدرسه منتظر اون پسر بود و پيتر و ند يه ايستگاه پايين تر از اونجا بودن.

-درسته...هَپي من و ند توي خيابون پونزده اميم...و راستش من اصلا يادم رفت كه پروژه هام رو از مدرسه پس بگيرم...مشكلي نيست...خودم با ترن برميگردم.  
پيتر جواب داد.

-خب...من كه تا اينجا اومدم،رانندگي تا چند تا خيابون پايين تر مشكلي نداره.همونجا وايسا تا بيام.  
هَپي گفت.

پيتر سرش رو تكون داد و در حالي كه داشت با نوك كفشش يه سنگ رو ميچرخوند،دستشو توي جيب جين اش فرو كرد:باشه...ميبينمت.  
گفت و قطع كرد.

بعد به ند نگاه كرد:هي...ميخواي هَپي تا خونه برسونتت؟

ند سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكوني داد:نه...با ترن ميرم.

-باشه...  
پيتر گفت و با ند دست دادن هميشگي شون رو انجام دادن.

-فردا ميبينمت.  
ند گفت و به سمت ايستگاه دويد تا ترن بعدي رو از دست نده.

پيتر از وسط پياده رو كنار كشيد و نزديك لوله ايي رنگ و رو رفته و كثيف به ديوار تكيه داد تا هَپي برسه. با كلافگي،ضربه ايي كوتاه به لوله زد و چشم هاش رو چرخوند.

شايد اون واقعا بايد دست از تعقيب كردن معلم ها و بقيه بچه ها ميكشيد و سعي ميكرد بيشتر روي درس هاش تمركز كنه. در هر صورت،امتحان هاش نزديك بودن و پيتر ميخواست نمره هاي خوبي داشته باشه.نه به خاطر توني يا پپر.ميدونست اون دو نفر،آخرين نگراني شون درباره پيتر نمره هاشه. اين كار به خاطر خودش بود. پيتر واقعا نميخواست توي درس هايي كه دوست داره نمره هاي كمي بياره.

اما با همه اينها،آقاي كوبوِل تمام ذهنش رو درگير كرده بود و بهش اجازه نميداد به چيز ديگه ايي فكر كنه.شايد اگه بالاخره ميتونست اون مرد رو تا مقصد اش تعقيب كنه و ميديد كه جايي به جز خونه اش،يا يه بار يا رستوران نميره،خيالش راحت ميشد و ميتونست بالاخره بيخيال همه اين ماجراها بشه.يا شايد هم دوباره يه آدم مشكوك ديگه رو پيدا ميكرد و سراغش ميرفت.

پيتر با اين فكر آهي كشيد و عينكش رو از چشمش در آورد تا حدااقل طرف سالمش رو با ته لباسش پاك كنه.

حتي اگه چيزي كه ميخواست رو،با دنبال كردن معلم شيمي اش پيدا نميكرد،پيتر يه روز بهش ميرسيد.اون فقط به زمان نياز داشت.

***

وقتي پيتر بالاخره از آسانسور پنت هوس ساختمون اونجرز پياده شد و وارد پذيرايي شد،فهميد كه رودي اونجاست. اون مرد روي مبل بزرگ و خاكستري جلوي پنجره نشسته بود و داشت با كنترل،شبكه هاي تلوزيون رو عوض ميكرد. وقتي متوجه باز شدن آسانسور شد،سرش رو به سمتش چرخوند.

-هي پيت.  
اون مرد با لبخند گفت.

پيتر به سمت مرد رفت و كوله اش رو پايين مبل انداخت:هي رودي.  
گفت و مشت اش رو به مشت رودي زد.

رودي دوباره مشغول عوض كردن كانال ها شد:خب...چه بلايي سرت اومده؟از طوفان شن رد شدي؟

-چي؟  
پيتر گفت.

بعد وقتي به خودش نگاه كرد،فهميد كه رودي داره از چي حرف ميزنه.لباس هاش هنوز خاكي بودن و وقتي به تصوير خودش توي شيشه كنارش نگاه كرد فهميد يه خط سياه مثل روغن موتور روي استخون گونه اش افتاده.عينك اش هم هنوز كاملا شكسته به نظر ميومد.

پيتر با آستين سوييشرتش دستي به لك روي صورتش كشيد و به سمت آشپزخونه رفت:اوه...تو موقعيت هاي بدتر از اين هم منو ديدي رودز.

-خب...فقط يادت باشه اين سومين عينكيه كه اين ماه عوض ميكني.  
رودي گفت.

پيتر در حالي كه داشت سوييشرتش رو در مي آورد،وارد آشپزخونه شد.و اولين چيزي كه ديد،توني بود كه با يه پيشبند قرمز با طرح هاي راه راه گلبهي،به سمت فر خم شده.

با تعجب،در حالي كه اخم گيجي روي صورتش داشت خنده ايي كرد و سوييشرتش رو لبه يكي از صندلي هاي پشت اوپن انداخت:ام...داري چيكار ميكني؟

توني بدون اينكه سرش رو بلند كنه به سنگ روي كابينت نزديك سينك اشاره كرد:اون دستكش هاي اجاق رو بهم بده.

پيتر به سمت جايي كه توني اشاره كرده بود رفت و دو تا دستكش برداشت:توني...اگه دوباره حوصله ات سر رفته و داري سعي ميكني مرغ درست كني،بايد زودتر بهم بگي تا زنگ بزنم پيتزا فروشي.  
اون پسر گفت و دستكش ها رو به توني داد.

توني اون ها رو پوشيد و در فر رو باز كرد:اون مرغ محشر بود...شما فقط لياقتش رو نداشتيد.  
گفت و اسلحه ليزري دستكش لباس آيرون من رو از داخلش در آورد.

پيتر چشم هاش رو تنگ كرد:اوه...خوشمزه به نظر مياد.

-خوشمزه تر هم ميشه اگه روي دماي شش هزار درجه بذارمش.  
توني گفت و بعد از بالا آوردن سرش به پيتر نگاه كرد.

-توني!ميخواي اينجا رو روي سرمون خواب كني؟  
پيتر با تعجب گفت.

ميليونر به خاطر داغي اسلحه كوچيك،كه داشت از دستكش هاي پارچه ايي هم رد ميشد هيسي كرد و دوباره اون رو توي فر برگردوند:يادته اين كوچولو ها توي دماي چهار هزار درجه از كار مي افتادن...؟

-اوهوم.  
پيتر گفت و با كمك هر دو دستش،روي اوپن نشست.

-ديروز يه كم روشون كار كردم تا سطح تحملشون رو در برابر گرما بيشتر كنم و چون جايي براي امتحانش نداشتم تصميم گرفتم از فر كمك بگيرم.  
توني حرفش رو ادامه داد.بعد در فر رو بست و دما رو روي شش هزار درجه تنظيم كرد.

-از كي تا حالا تو احتياط ميكني...؟زود باش...ببرش روي هفت هزار پيرمرد.  
پيتر با لبخند شيطنت آميزي گفت.

توني دور زد و با چشم هاي گرد به پيتر نگاه كرد:الان منو چي صدا كردي؟

همون موقع بود كه رودي وارد آشپزخونه شد:هي...

توني بهش نگاه كرد:اون منو پيرمرد صدا زد!  
با لحن ناباورانه ايي گفت و چشم هاش هنوز گرد بودن.

-اوه بيخيال...پيتر شونزده سالشه...اون الان فكر ميكنه يه آدم سي ساله هم پيره...  
مكث كوتاهي كرد و بعد از دست به سينه شدن،كنار پيتر ايستاد.  
-البته تو اين مورد حق داره.

توني با اخم ريزي به رودي نگاه كرد و پيتر خنديد.

-داريد چيكار ميكنيد؟  
رودي با لبخند پرسيد.

توني به سمت فر چرخيد:دارم دما رو روي هشت هزار تنظيم ميكنم تا ببينم پيرمرد كيه.

قيافه پيتر كمي جدي شد:توني...مطمئني اين كار امنه؟

توني دكمه فر رو فشرد:دير گفتي.  
بعد كمي عقب رفت و بعد از در آوردن دستكش هاش،كنار كپسول آتش نشاني كه محض احتياط به اونجا آورده بود ايستاد.

-خب آقاي پاركر...تبريك ميگم. بالاخره ركورد شكوندي تونستي عينكت رو براي يه هفته سالم نگه داري.  
توني در حالي كه داشت به داخل فر نگاه ميكرد گفت.

پيتر عينكش رو از صورتش پايين آورد و تك خنده كوتاهي كرد:آره...متاسفم. افتادم زمين.

توني عينك رو از دست پيتر گرفت تا چك اش كنه.

-مصاحبه كاري ات با "ديلي بيوگل" چطور پيش رفت پيتر؟  
رودي پرسيد.

پيتر با لبخند بزرگي به رودي نگاه كرد:دو روز پيش بود...كارو گرفتم.

-اين عاليه پسر.تبريك ميگم.  
رودي با لبخند گفت.

توني سرش رو تكون داد و عينك پيتر رو بهش پس داد:آره...بايد هم تبريك بگي وقتي بهترين كار عكاسي رو براش توي نيويورك تايمز پيدا كردم و آقاي "همه چيز خوار" ديلي بيوگل رو انتخاب كرد.

پيتر اخم كرد و چشم هاش رو روي هم فشرد:واقعا قراره تا هفته ديگه از اين اسم استفاده كني؟

-مگه قرارمون همين نبود؟  
توني پرسيد.

-فكر نميكردم جدي باشي.  
پيتر با ناراحتي گفت.

-جريان چيه؟  
رودي با گيجي پرسيد.

پيتر رو به اون مرد كرد:خب...ميدوني كه من چقدر از اسم "همه چيز خوار" متنفرم...؟

رودي به تاييد حرف پيتر سرش رو تكون داد.

-من پس فردا قراره براي يه اردوي علمي برم آزكورپ و از اونجايي كه توني هم از آزكورپ متنفره،قرار شد تا آخر هفته اين صدام كنه و اونوقت من ميتونم برم اونجا.  
پيتر توضيح داد.

-من از آزكورپ متنفر نيستم.فقط نميفهمم چرا پسر خونده ام بايد بره به شركت شيطاني كه مديرش رقيب كاري منه و ممكنه روي تك تك اون بچه هاي دبيرستاني آزمايش بكنه؟  
توني گفت.

-كي حرف از آزمايش زد؟اين فقط يه اردو براي كلاس فيزيكمه توني.  
پيتر گفت.

-ولي درسته...اصلا ازش متنفر نيستي.  
رودي با طعنه گفت.

توني ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت و انگشت اشاره اش رو به سمت رودي گرفت:خيله خب...تو اينجا طرف كي هستي؟

پيتر تك خنده ايي كوچيك،كرد اما وقتي متوجه شد فر داره جرقه ميزنه،لبخندش از بين رفت:آه...توني...؟  
اون پسر با نگراني گفت. سر جاش صاف شد و از حالت خميده در اومد.

-چيه؟  
توني گفت و وقتي رد نگاه پيتر رو گرفت كمي عقب رفت.

تعداد جرقه هاي آتيش بيشتر شد و سر و صداي زيادي رو به راه انداختن.

-يه كاري بكن!  
پيتر با نگراني گفت و از اوپن پايين پريد.

توني به سمت دكمه فر رفت و لمسش كرد اما فر خاموش نشد و به كار كردن ادامه داد. توني در حالي كه هنوز داشت با دكمه كلنجار ميرفت،شروع به حرف زدن كرد:فراي؟دختر...يه كم كمك نياز دارم.

صداي فرايدي،دستيار رباتي توني از بالاي سرشون اومد:رئيس...تمام دكمه هاي فر از كار افتاده.ميتونم پيشنهاد بدم دستگاه رو از پريز بكشيد يا برق تمام سوئيت رو خاموش كنم؟راه حل دوم رو پيشنهاد ميكنم چون در حال حاضر جا به جا كردن فر امن به نظر نمياد.

-آره...همون دومي رو انجام...  
اما قبل از اينكه حرفش تموم بشه،فر با صداي بلندي منفجر شد و درش كاملا از جا در اومد.

همه افراد توي آشپزخونه،به صورت ناخودآگاه سرشون رو با دست گرفتن و كمي به پايين خم شدن. در فر تا مسافت دوري به جلو پرت شد تا وقتي كه به ستون آشپزخونه برخورد كرد و در حالي كه ازش دود بلند ميشد،روي زمين افتاد.

-خداي من!  
صداي رودي بلند شد.  
-همه حالشون خوبه؟

پيتر سر جاش صاف شد و در حالي كه داشت دود غليظ و سياه رنگ رو با دست كنار ميداد،سرفه ايي كوتاه كرد:من خوبم...توني؟

-عالي!  
توني در حالي جواب داد كه ساعد دستش رو گرفته بود.

صداي آلارم آتيش بلند شد و حسگر هاي دود،بعد از فعال شدن شروع به ريختن آب توي آشپزخونه كردن.

توني در حالي كه داشت دود رو از صورتش كنار ميزد،روي يكي از صندلي هاي پشت اوپن نشست:فرايدي...حسگر ها رو خاموش كن،آتيشي در كار نيست...  
بعد از مكث كوتاهي تا جايي كه دود اجازه ميداد به اطراف نگاه كرد:فقط يه آشپزخونه تركيده و به زودي يه همسر خيلي عصباني اينجا ظاهر ميشه.

-تو خوبي؟  
پيتر گفت و به ساعد خوني توني اشاره كرد.

توني تيكه ايي از اسلحه اش رو كه توي پوستش فرو رفته بود،با يه حركت سريع بيرون كشيد و قيافه اش رو كمي توي هم كرد:فقط يه زخم كوچيكه.

بعد به پيتر نگاه كرد:تو هم صورتت رو خراش دادي.

پيتر دستي به پيشوني اش كشيد و احساس كرد انگشتش كمي خيس شده.وقتي پايين اش آورد،فهميد توني درست گفته.يكي از هزاران تيكه اسحله،به پيتر هم خورده.اون بدون عينكش نميتونست درست ببينه اما قرمزي خون روي انگشتش كاملا مشخص بود.

-اوه...درسته.

-پپر اگه منو براي آشپزخونه نكشه به خاطر اين ميكشه.  
توني گفت و دو تا دستمال حوله ايي روي دستش گذاشت.

بعد به رودي نگاه كرد:تو مشكلي نداري؟

رودي سرش رو به علامت منفي تكون داد:فقط دفعه بعدي،قبل از اينكه خواستي اين آزمايش هاي عجيب رو انجام بدي،به من و پيتر خبر بده تا از اينجا دور بشيم...يعني...خيلي دور.

پيتر تك خنده ايي كرد و بعد به توني نگاه كرد:خيله خب...من به پپر ميگم كه اين خراش به خاطر افتادنم بوده و به جاش دست از "همه چيز خوار" صدا كردنم بردار،قبوله؟

توني اخم ريزي كرد:چي؟! مگه چاقو خوردي؟ به خاطر اون خراش...شايد يه روز بهت تخفيف بدم.

پيتر چشم هاش رو ريز كرد و لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد.بعد سرش رو تكوني داد و با توني دست داد:قبوله.

-خيله خب...من ميرم صورتم رو آب بزنم.  
رودي گفت و بعد از طي كردن چند قدم از آشپزخونه بيرون رفت.

توني به سمت سينك رفت و دستمال هاي خوني اش رو داخل سطل آشغال انداخت. بعد آب رو باز كرد و مشغول شستن ساعد اش شد. دود سياه كم كم داشت از فضاي اونجا محو ميشد.

-خب...براي ناهار چي ميخواي بچه؟  
توني پرسيد و وقتي شستن دستش تموم شد،آب رو بست و به سمت كابينتي رفت كه جعبه كمك هاي اوليه رو داخلش نگه ميداشتن.

پيتر شونه اش رو بالا انداخت و بعد از اينكه عينكش رو از دود پاك كرد و روي چشم هاش گذاشت و بعد گوشي اش رو از جيب شلوارش بيرون كشيد:نميدونم...هر چي.

-دوست داري برات يه "ميكس طلايي" درست كنم؟  
توني پرسيد و بعد از برداشتن جعبه،درش رو باز كرد.

پيتر براي چند ثانيه نگاهش رو از گوشيش برداشت و چشم هاش رو چرخوند.بعد در حالي كه دوباره داشت به گوشيش نگاه ميكرد گفت:من ديگه شش سالم نيست توني...بدنم نميتونه ساندويچ بيكن با خامه و سس مايونز و كچاپ رو هضم كنه.

-فقط ميخواستم مطمئن بشم.  
توني گفت و بانداژ سفيدي رو چند بار دور ساعدش چرخوند.

پيتر،بدون توجه به توني خنده ايي كوچيك به صفحه گوشي اش كرد. توني بعد از بستن كامل دستش،جعبه رو به سمت پيتر برد تا زخمش رو پاك كنه. پيتر هم كمرش رو به اوپن تكيه داد تا توني مسلط تر باشه.

توني سرش رو پايين گرفت تا بتونه پيشوني پيتر رو ببينه:هي...يه دقيقه سرت رو از گوشيت بيرون بيار.

-دارم درباره درس از يكي از دوستام سوال ميكنم توني!  
پيتر،با لبخند گفت.

توني چشم هاش رو تنگ كرد و پنبه ايي رو كه از الكل خيس كرده بود و ميخواست به زخم پيتر بزنه،از پيشوني اون پسر دور كرد.

-داري درباره كلاس مسائل جنسي باهاش حرف ميزني؟چون مطمئن نيستم بقيه كلاس هاتون انقدر بامزه باشن.  
توني گفت.

پيتر با تعجب اخمي كرد و خنديد:چي؟ نه...فقط اين دختره است...  
گفت و سرش رو بالا آورد. بعد،طوري كه انگار از حرفي كه زده پشيمون شده باشه،لبخندش رو خورد و سرش رو تكون داد:يه جوك مسخره توي گروه چتمون فرستاد.

توني لبخند بزرگي زد:يه دختر...ها...؟

پيتر،نگاهي به پنبه تميز توي دست توني كرد و اون رو ازش گرفت:ميدوني چيه؟ممنون توني...خودم توي آيينه دستشويي ميبينم و تميزش ميكنم.

-اوه نه نه نه...اگه اين دختره قراره اولين كراش واقعي ات باشه فكر نكن به همين سادگي ازش ميگذرم

پيتر اخمي كرد و پشتش رو به توني كرد تا از آشپزخونه بيرون بياد:چي...؟كي حرف از كراش داشتن زد؟اصلا از كجا اين حرف رو ميزني؟  
با حالتي عصبي خنديد.

در واقع توني درست ميگفت.پيتر داشت با ام جي،هم كلاسي اش و دختري كه مدتي بود ازش خوشش ميومد حرف ميزد.به نظر پيتر،اون دختر خيلي خوشگل بود و به طرز باورنكردني عجيب و باهوش بود. پيتر مطمئن نبود كه ام جي حسي بيشتر از يه دوست بهش داره يا نه.اما اون پسر ميخواست يه موقعيت مناسب پيدا كنه و بهش بگه ازش خوشش مياد و اگه ام جي هم موافق باشه،دوست داره كه با هم برن سر قرار.

ولي امكان نداشت فعلا به توني يا هر كَس ديگه ايي درباره اش حرف بزنه. چون اين كار خجالت آور بود و از تجربه ايي كه قبلا داشت،ميدونست توني قراره مدام درباره اش حرف بزنه و تا اونجايي كه ميتونست سر به سرش بذاره.

-چون تو هيچوقت به جك هاي من نميخندي!  
توني جواب داد.

پيتر،قبل از اينكه از آشپزخونه بيرون بره،روي پاشنه پاش چرخيد و لبخندي تحويل توني داد:آره...چون بهشون عادت كردم و راستش رو بخواي بامزه نيستن.

-هي...حرفتو پس بگير.  
توني گفت.

اما قبل از اينكه بيشتر بتونه دنبال اون پسر بره،صداي فرايدي،پيتر رو نجات داد:رئيس...آتش كوچيكي توي فر درست شده و نياز داره خاموش شه.لازمه دوباره حسگر هاي حرارتي رو روشن كنم؟

توني سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد:نه...لازم نيست خودم ترتيبش رو ميدم.  
بعد به پيتر نگاه كرد و ادامه داد:  
-فكر نكن يادم ميره بعدا درباره اين دختر مرموز حرف بزنيم...منتظرم باش.

پيتر در حالي كه دوباره داشت با گوشي اش تكست ميداد،سرش رو تكوني داد:اصلا عجله نكن.

گفت و با قدم هاي بلند،به سمت اتاقش رفت.


	2. “chapter two”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> هي گايز...من اومدم با چپتر جديد:) حتما حتما كودو (لايك) بذاريد و فراموش نكنيد كه توي كامنت ها بگيد نظرتون درباره پارت چي بود:)❤️

پيتر در حالي كه داشت كتاب هاش رو از كمد آهني مدرسه برميداشت،با خودش فكر ميكرد كه چطور ميتونه دوباره از زير لگو درست كردن امروز هم در بره و با ند برن دنبال آقاي كوبوِل. چون ميدونست ند قطعا قبول نميكنه كه دو روز پشت سر هم اين كار رو بكنن و از طرفي،خود پيتر هم واقعا دوست داشت بعد از يه هفته،يه سري به لگو هاي نصفه اشون بزنن. چون هنوز تيكه هاي زيادي بود كه جايي براشون پيدا نكرده بودن و بايد يه مدت ديگه روش وقت ميذاشتن.

شايد ميتونست امروز رو،هم به خودش،و هم به ند مرخصي كوچيكي بده تا يه كم استراحت كنن.حتي ميتونستن قبل از اينكه برن خونه ند،از شيريني فروشي مورد علاقه شون چند تا دونات بگيرن و توي راه بخورن. اين يه جورايي نقشه خوبي براي يه بعد از ظهر آروم به نظر ميومد. در هر صورت،آقاي كوبوِل هنوز تو مدرسه بود و جايي نميرفت.

شايد...پيتر ميتونست امروز رو بيخيال تمام قضيه جاسوس و سازمان مخفي بشه.نميخواست قبول كنه اما احساس ميكرد به يه استراحت كوچيك نياز داره. حتي ممكن بود اين استراحت بتونه باعث بشه مغزش بهتر كار كنه و ايده جديدي براي رسيدن به آقاي كوبوِل پيدا كنه. پيتر با خودش فكر كرد اين ايده خوبي به نظر مياد و كاملا مطمئن بود ند هم بدون شك باهاش موافقت ميكنه.

با اين اوصاف،فكر كرد كه ميتونست امروز روي ام جي تمركز كنه. بيشتر به اين فكر كنه كه چطور ازش درخواست كنه با هم برن سر قرار و اينكه بگه ازش خوشش مياد.اون حتي فكر كرده بود كه چطور اين كار رو بكنه. پيتر ميخواست ام جي رو به مهموني سالگرد ازدواج توني و پپر دعوت كنه،وقتي يه كم از مهموني گذشت،با هم برن روي سقفتا تنها باشن و بعد پيتر به اون دختر بگه كه ازش خوشش مياد. تصويري كه توي ذهنش بود، با نور هاي ملايم روي پشت بوم،نسيم خنكي كه از سمت آب ميومد و ستاره ها،خيلي رمانتيك به نظر ميرسيد.

البته همه چيز هميشه توي فكر آدم بي نقص به نظر مياد تا وقتي كه اجراش كنه.چون الان چند هفته ايي ميشد كه ميخواست ام جي رو به مهموني دعوت كنه اما به خاطر درس ها و پروژه هاي زياد،و تعقيب كردنِ بي نتيجه مردم،نتونسته بود هنوز اين كار رو بكنه. شايد هم اون فقط يه ترسو بود و جرئت اين رو نداشت كه ازش درخواست بكنه.

براي پيتر عجيب بود،كه چطور ميتونه بدون فكر كردن،براي پيدا كردن يه ماجراي خوب،به ترسناك ترين محله هاي شهر بره اما نميتونست پنج دقيقه با دختري كه ازش خوشش مياد حرف بزنه و دست هاش عرق نكنن. شايد اون پسر واقعا يه ابر قهرمان بود و يكي از نيروهاش هم همين بود!

-نه جو...متوجه نيستي...تقصير من چيه كه ماشين لعنتي ام خراب شده بود؟!

صداي آقاي كوبوِل،باعث شد پيتر سرش رو به طرفش برگردونه.

اون مرد،با يه دست كيف قهوه ايي رنگش رو گرفته بود و با دست ديگه،در حالي كه داشت قدم هاي بلند و محكمي برميداشت،با تلفنش حرف ميزد. اخم ريزي روي صورتش شكل گرفته بود و كمي كلافه به نظر ميومد.

-خب...شايد اگه يه كم بيشتر بهم پول ميدادي ميتونستم ببرمش تعميرگاه!

اون مرد با عصبانيت گفت.

پيتر در قفسه اش رو بست و قدمي به سمت مرد برداشت تا بتونه صداش رو بهتر بشنوه.

-پينِس پاركر!

صداي فلش تامپسون،پسري كه بدش نميومد هر از چند گاهي به پيتر تيكه بندازه و اذيتش كنه از پشت سرش اومد.

آقاي كوبوِل، از صداي بلند اون پسر برگشت تا متوجه بشه كي بود كه داد زده.نگاهي به پيتر و فلش انداخت و ظاهرا كلمه ايي كه فلش با داد ازش استفاده كرده بود،اونقدر مهم نبود كه بخواد به خاطرش تلفنش رو قطع كنه و به اون پسر تشر بزنه. اون مرد فقط با كلافگي سرش رو تكون داد و وقتي دوباره مشغول راه رفتن توي مسير خودش شد،به حرف زدن با تلفنش ادامه داد.

پيتر هم به سمت فلش برگشت:الان نه فلش.بذارش براي يه وقت ديگه.

گفت و بدون اينكه منتظر حرفي از اون پسر باشه دوباره به راهش ادامه داد.

اما به نظر ميومد فلش امروز،توي حس و حال خوبي براي اذيت كردن پيتره.چون سرعتش رو زياد كرد تا به پيتر برسه و كتاب هاي توي دستش رو زمين بندازه. وقتي اين كار رو كرد،دستش رو توي موهاي پيتر فرو كرد و تا اونجايي كه ميتونست اونها رو بهم ريخت.

پيتر با كلافگي اخم كرد و سرش رو از زير دست اون پسر كشيد:بس كن فلش!

فلش بدون توجه به پيتر،دستش رو دراز كرد و عينك جديد پسر رو از روي چشم هاش برداشت:اوه...دوباره با سر رفتي تو زمين و عينك عوض كردي؟ فكر كردم براي اينكه نخوري زمين ازشون استفاده ميكني؟!

گفت و عينك پيتر رو روي چشم خودش گذاشت. بعد با كلافگي اخم كرد و به اطراف نگاه كرد.

-مرد...چطوري با اين ميبيني...؟ احساس ميكنم كور شدم.

پيتر دستش رو دراز كرد تا عينك رو از صورت فلش برداره اما اون پسر عقب كشيد.

-شايد به خاطر اينه كه تو ميتوني بدون عينك هم درست ببيني؟

پيتر با طعنه گفت.

فلش سرش رو تكون داد:درسته درسته...حواسم نبود كه كور نيستم...

بعد،عينك رو به جاي دسته،از شيشه اش گرفت و دستش رو به سمت پيتر دراز كرد:بگيرش پينِس...تو بيشتر از من بهش نياز داري.

پيتر چشم هاش رو چرخوند و عينك رو از دسته اش پس گرفت.فلش پشتش رو به اون پسر كرد و در حالي كه داشت با اعتماد به نفس سمت كلاس قدم برميداشت،انگشت هاش رو به علامت صلح در آورد:بعداً ميبينمت بازنده.

-آره...ممنون كه كتاب هامو انداختي!

پيتر در حالي كه داشت عينكش رو تميز ميكرد،با صداي بلندي گفت.

-خواهش ميكنم!

فلش جواب داد.

پيتر آه كوتاهي كشيد و بعد از برگردوندن عينك روي صورتش،خم شد تا كتاب هاش رو برداره.

چيزي كه پيتر درباره فلش ميدونست،اين بود كه اون پسر واقعا آدم بدي نبود. البته كه خيلي خوشش ميومد از اينكه پيتر رو دست بندازه و خيلي وقت ها با تيكه انداختن هاش بهش توهين كنه. اما خوشبختانه اينها چيزايي نبودن كه پيتر رو اذيت بكنن. حتي اگه اون پسر،يه چيزي هم از توني توي اين چند سال ياد گرفته باشه، اين بود كه "قلدر هاي زندگي ات رو بغل كن،چون اونا ازش متنفرن."

شايد اگه دو سال پيش از پيتر ميپرسيدي كه اين جمله رو قبول داره يا نه،اون ميخنديد و ميگفت حتي مطمئن نيست معني اش چي ميشه. اما وقتي كه سر و كله فلش توي مدرسه پيدا شد،كاملا منظور توني رو فهميد. هر چقدر بيشتر با اينطور آدم ها در بيوفتي و اجازه بدي روي نقطه ضعفت دست بذارن،اونها هم بيشتر اذيتت ميكنن.پس...پيتر ميتونست صادقانه بگه كه شوخي هاي كوچيك فلش حتي يه ذره هم اذيتش نميكردن.

به غير از اين،پيتر دبيرستانش رو دوست داشت و واقعا داشت ازش لذت ميبرد. پيارسال،وقتي كه پيتر قرار بود راهنمايي اش رو تموم كنه،توني ميخواست اون رو به دبيرستان خصوصي علمي نيويورك كه توي "استَتِن آيلند" بود بفرسته اما پيتر قبول نكرد. چون راهش از دوستاش و مدرسه اش،از چيزي كه همين حالا هم بود،دور تر ميشد و شايد فقط آخر هفته ها ميتونست ند و ام جي رو ببينه.

و به علاوه،مدرسه هاي خصوصي جاي يه سري بچه بود كه پيتر هيچ جوره نميتونست باهاشون ارتباط برقرار كنه. اون به محله هاي كويينز و برانكس عادت كرده بود و نميخواست تو يه مدرسه شبانه روزي، كه نزديك يك ساعت با خونه اش فاصله داره زندگي كنه.

توني اصرار داشت كه پيتر رو به يه مدرسه خوب بفرسته اما پپر به اون مرد گفت كه پيتر به اندازه كافي بزرگ شده كه خودش بتونه تصميم بگيره كجا درس بخونه. و به خاطر همين،توني قبول كرد كه پيتر توي مدرسه خودش بمونه و دوران دبيرستان رو هم همونجا تموم كنه.

دستي از رو به روي اون پسر،با يكي از كتاب هاش به سمتش اومد.پيتر سرش رو بالا گرفت تا ببينه كيه كه داره كتاب رو بهش ميده.

وقتي شخص رو به رو اش رو ديد،لبخند كوچيك و خجالتي زد:هي ام جي...

ام جي با موهاي فرفري كه كمي ازش روي صورتش ريخته بود و بقيه اش رو به طور نه چندان مرتب و سفتي پشت سرش بسته بود،به پيتر لبخند زد. اون دختر تيشرت آستين بلندِ چسبون و مشكي پوشيده بود كه با شلوار جين قهوه ايي سوخته و بوت هاي سنگين و بزرگش كاملا همخوني داشت. اون هم مثل پيتر كوله اش رو روي دوشش انداخته بود و دو تا كتاب هم توي بغلش گرفته بود.

-هي پيتر...فلش دوباره ميخواست بامزه بازي در بياره؟

ام جي پرسيد و از روي زانو هاش بلند شد.

پيتر هم از جاش بلند شد و بعد از صاف كردن همه كتاب هاش،توي بغلش،عينكش رو روي صورتش جا به جا كرد:ميشناسي اش كه...نميتونه روزش رو بدون ديدن من شروع كنه.

پيتر با خجالت شوخي كوچيكي كرد.

ام جي يكي از لبخند هاي هميشگي و گرمش رو تحويل پيتر داد و بعد هر دو با هم به سمت كلاسشون شروع به قدم زدن كردن.

-صورتت چي شده؟

ام جي پرسيد.

پيتر،با اينكه نميتونست پيشوني اش رو ببينه،در هر صورت براي لحظه كوتاهي به بالا نگاه كرد و دستي به خراش روي پوست اش كشيد:توني و يكي از آزمايش هاي عجيبش.

-از عينك جديدت خوشم مياد...

ام جي به پيتر نگاه كرد و لبخند كوچيكي زد.

پيتر ناخودآگاه،عينكش رو روي صورتش صاف كرد و اون هم لبخند زد:ممنون.

-اميدوارم اين يكي رو به سرعت بقيه نشكوني.

ام جي گفت و دوباره به رو به رو شون نگاه كرد.

پيتر خنده كوتاهي كرد و اون هم به مسيرش نگاه كرد. صداي زنگ بلند مدرسه نشون داد كه كلاس ها شروع شدن. پيتر ميدونست كه امروز، همه كلاس هاي قبل از زمان ناهار ام جي با مال پيتر فرق دارن پس اينجا بايد از هم جدا ميشدن. اون دو نفر،كنار كلاس ام جي ايستادن و هيچكدوم نميدونستن چي بگن. سكوت معذب كننده ايي بين دختر و پسر شكل گرفته بود و داشتن به بقيه بچه هايي كه وارد كلاس ميشدن نگاه ميكردن.

پيتر به ام جي نگاهي انداخت و سعي كرد اين سكوت رو بشكنه:اين...اين يه تيشرت جديده؟

گفت و به لباس اون دختر اشاره كرد.

ام جي لبه لباسش رو گرفت و بهش نگاهي انداخت:اوه نه...فكر كنم چند باري توي مدرسه پوشيده بودمش.

ضربان قلب پيتر از خجالت كمي بالا رفت و به خودش،براي اينكه اولين چيزي رو كه به ذهنش رسيده بود، به زبون آورد لعنت فرستاد. معلومه كه لباسش جديد نبود،پيتر همين هفته پيش ديد كه ام جي اين تيشرت رو پوشيده.

سعي كرد اشتباه احمقانه اش رو با خنده كوتاهي بپوشونه:درسته...متاسفم.

-عيبي نداره.

ام جي سريع گفت و سرش رو تكون داد تا به پيتر نشون بده كه لازم نيست شرمنده باشه.

و بعد هر دو نفر دوباره ساكت شدن.پيتر با خودش فكر كرد الان موقعيت خوبيه كه با ام جي درباره سالگرد پپر و تونيحرف بزنه و اون دختر رو به مهموني دعوت كنه. اما الان يادش اومد كه هر چقدر به جزئياتي كه اميدوار بود توي مهموني اتفاق بي افته فكر كرده،به اينكه چطوري ام جي رو دعوت كنه فكر نكرده.

بايد بهش چي ميگفت؟چطوري ازش درخواست ميكرد بدون اينكه مثل همين چند ثانيه پيش احمق به نظر بياد؟ اصلا اگه ام جي قبول نميكرد چي؟ اون موقع بايد چه عكس العملي نشون ميداد؟ البته...اون دعوت حتما نبايد معني خاصي ميداشت. پيتر فقط داشت به عنوان يه دوست ازش درخواست ميكرد نه بيشتر. البته فعلا. تا وقتي كه برن روي پشت بوم و با هم حرف بزنن.

پيتر احساس كرد كه پيشوني و دست هاش كمي عرق كردن. اون پسر آب دهنش رو قورت داد و هر دو دستش رو كه دور بند كوله اش مشت بودن سفت تر كرد.

"زود باش پيتر...انقدر ترسو نباش!"

چطور بود با حرف زدن درباره ازدواج توني و پپر شروع كنه و بعد يه جورايي به رابطه هاي رمانتيك و خوش اومدن دو نفر از هم ربطش بده؟ نه...اين حتي تو ذهنش هم احمقانه به نظر ميومد چه برسه به اينكه بخواد به زبون بيارتش. پس شايد اصلا بايد بيخيال مقدمه چيني هاي احمقانه ميشد و سريع ميرفت سر اصل مطلب؟

"ام جي...دوست داري بياي به مهموني سالگرد پپر و توني؟"

اين هم...زيادي دستوري به نظر ميومد مگه نه؟ اگه ام جي از لحن اون پسر خوشش نميومد چي؟ اينطوري پيتر شانس اش رو از دست ميداد.

همون موقع،ام جي به خاطر سكوتي كه بينشون وجود داشت و ظاهرا هيچكدوم نميتونستن بشكننش،قدمي به سمت كلاسش برداشت:خب من...بهتره برم تا معلم نيومده.

پيتر دهنش رو باز كرد تا بالاخره هر جوري كه هست خواسته اش رو به زبون بياره:ام جي...

-پيتر...اينجايي!

صداي ند از پشت سرشون اومد.

پيتر با كلافگي صورتش رو توي هم پيچيد و به سمت ند برگشت:ند! الان نه!

ند باتعجب ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت و دهنش رو باز كرد:آه...

به پيتر،و بعد به ام جي نگاهي انداخت.

-ولي...بايد درباره كلاس شيمي باهات حرف بزنم پيتر.

ند با شك گفت.

پيتر ميخواست به اون پسر بگه كه كلاس شيمي چيزي نيست كه لازم باشه همين حالا درباره اش حرف بزنن و پيتر الان درگير كار مهم تريه.اما وقتي فهميد منظور ند،حرف زدن درباره آقاي كوبوِله،صبر كرد. يعني ند چيز جديدي از اون مرد پيدا كرده بود؟يه چيز مهم؟ پيتر بايد ميفهميد كه ند داره درباره چي حرف ميزنه.

اما از طرفي،اون بالاخره بعد از چند روز جرئت درخواست كردن از ام جي رو پيدا كرده بود.حالا بايد چيكار ميكرد؟ نميتونست دور بزنه و توي چند ثانيه بگه: "هي ام جي...چطوره دوشنبه ديگه بياي ساختمون اونجرز؟ خوبه؟ پس بهتره منم به كارم با ند برسم" نه...اين بي ادبانه بود و راستش پيتر به زمان بيشتر و مقدمه چيني بهتري نياز داشت. پس باز هم بايد صبر ميكرد.

خوشبختانه،ام جي با رفتن داخل كلاس،پيتر رو از عذرخواهي كردن نجات داد:سر ناهار ميبينمتون بازنده ها.

اون دختر با لبخند كوچيكي گفت و وارد كلاسش شد.

پيتر نفسش رو با ناراحتي بيرون داد و چند بار دستش رو دور دسته كيفش چرخوند.حرف زدن با ام جي،درباره هر چيزي راحت بود تا زماني كه وقت حرف زدن درباره احساسات ميشد. اون موقع بود كه پيتر احساس ميكرد يه بچه يك ساله است كه تازه زبون باز كرده و حتي نميتونه يه كلمه حرف بزنه.

ند دستش رو به شونه پسر زد و اون رو به سمت خودش برگردوند:الان آقاي كوبوِل رو ديدم كه داشت با تلفنش حرف ميزد...حدس بزن داشت چي ميگفت؟

پيتر آهي كشيد و شروع به راه رفتن سمت كلاسش كرد.ند هم باهاش همراه شد. معلومه كه ميدونست داشت چي ميگفت.خودش هم چند دقيقه پيش مكالمه اش رو شنيده بود.خيلي متوجه نشده بود كه اون مرد داره درباره چي حرف ميزنه. فقط فهميده بود كه هر كي كه اونطرف خط بود،بهش پول كافي نميداد. اما پيتر هنوز هم نميدونست كار آقاي كوبوِل چي ميتونه باشه.

پس ند فقط ميخواست يه سري حرف هاي تكراري بهش بگه؟ پيتر باورش نميشد كه به خاطر اين،فرصت حرف زدنش رو با ام جي از دست داد.

-ميدونم ند...خودمم صبح ديدم كه داشت با گوشي اش حرف ميزد.

پيتر گفت.

-اوه جدي...؟

هيجان ند كمي خوابيد و آروم تر شد.

-پس...به نظرت اون بار نزديك همون ايستگاهي كه ازش پياده شديمه؟

پيتر با گيجي به ند نگاه كرد: بار...؟ كدوم بار؟

-همون باري كه داشت درباره اش حرف ميزد. ميخواست امروز هم بره...مگه نگفتي خودت شنيدي چي گفت؟

ند پرسيد.

-ظاهراً اون تيكه اش رو از دست دادم...درباره كدوم بار حرف ميزد؟

پيتر كه حالا كنجكاو شده بود پرسيد.

ند شونه اش رو بالا انداخت:نميدونم...اسمي نگفت. فقط گفت كه فردا توي بار يكي رو ميبينه و بعد هم تلفنش رو قطع كرد.

-شايد محل قرارش با يه مامور ديگه اونجا باشه...مثلا...براي رد و بدل كردن اطلاعات يا چيزي مثل اين؟

پيتر حدس زد.

-رفيق...اين عالي ميشه!

ند با هيجان گفت و دستش رو مشت كرد تا پيتر هم مشتش رو بهش بزنه.

پيتر هم لبخند بزرگي زد و بعد از مشت كردن دستش،به دست ند ضربه زد. اونها به در كلاس رسيدن كه پيتر سر جاش ايستاد:وايسا...

ند هم وارد كلاس نشد و به پيتر نگاه كرد تا ببينه چي ميخواد بگه.

-يادته گفتم يه برگه از دستش افتاد كه روش نوشته شده بود "هنگار"؟

پيتر پرسيد.

ند سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد:آره...با اون طراحي از عقاب.

-درسته...!

پيتر گفت و گوشيش رو از جيب اش بيرون كشيد.

-اگه اونجا اسم بار باشه چي؟

-اوه...آره!

ند با هيجان گفت و كنار پيتر ايستاد تا صفحه گوشي اش رو ببينه.

پيتر توي گوشيش،عبارت "بار هنگار" رو سرچ كرد و گوگل حدود بيست تا نتيجه براش آورد. پيتر وارد قسمت آدرس همه بار ها شد و با ند مشغول خوندن شدن.

-خوب نيست كه جايي كه ميره يه باره.

پيتر در حالي كه داشت صفحه گوشي اش رو بالا ميكشيد گفت.

-چطور؟

ند پرسيد.

-چون ما زير سن قانوني هستيم و هيچكدوممون كارت شناسايي تقلبي نداريم.

پيتر با ناراحتي گفت.

-اوه...راست ميگي.

حالا ند هم نا اميد شد.

-اگه جايي كه آقاي كوبوِل داشت درباره اش حرف ميزد،خيابوني نباشه كه ديروز توش دنبالش كرديم چي؟ اگه ديروز براي يه كار كاملا متفاوت،يه جايي غير از اون بار رفته باشه چي؟

پيتر پرسيد.

-فكر كنم...اونوقت مجبوريم دوباره اونقدر تعقيبش كنيم كه يه سرنخ درست و حسابي و بهتر ازش پيدا كنيم.

ند جواب داد.

-مرد...ولي اگه باري كه آقاي كوبوِل درباره اش ميگفت واقعا توي خيابون هفتم باشه،اينطوري ديگه حتي نيازي نيست تعقيبش كنيم...فقط كافيه اونجا رو پيدا كنيم و منتظرش باشيم.

پيتر گفت.

-آقاي پاركر؟ آقاي ليدز؟ ممكنه بريد توي كلاس؟

صداي معلم شيمي اشون از پشت سر،باعث شد هر دو پسر از جا بپرن و پيتر سريع گوشي اش رو پايين بياره.

-اوه...هي آقاي كوبوِل.

پيتر با لبخند گفت و سعي كرد متوجه بشه كه معلمش چيزي از حرف هاي اون دو نفر شنيده يا نه.

اما اون مرد عادي به نظر ميومد.شك يا عصبانيتي توي صورتش ديده نميشد. انگار...فقط يه كم از اينكه چرا اون دو نفر جلوي در كلاس وايساده بودن گيج و متعجب بود.

-حتما...

پيتر گفت و بعد از كشيدن دست ند،هر دو با هم از سر راه معلم شيمي شون كنار رفتن.

آقاي كوبوِل براي تشكر سري بهشون تكون داد و به سمت ميزش رفت. كيف دستي اش رو روش قرار داد و شروع كرد به صحبت كردن:صبح همگي بخير...فكر كنم ديروز داشتيم درباره تاثيرات شيميايي الكل و...

پيتر و ند به سمت ميز هاشون قدم برداشتن.

-فكر ميكني چيزي شنيد؟

ند با نگراني گفت و بعد از گذاشتن كوله اش كنار ميز، روي صندلي اش نشست.

پيتر هم روي صندلي كنار ند نشست و به معلمشون نگاه كرد كه داشت كتاب شيمي رو از كيفش بيرون مي آورد.ابرو هاش كمي از نگراني بهم گره خورده بودن اما سعي كرد لحن اش ترسيده به نظر نياد:نميدونم...اميدوارم كه نشنيده باشه.

گفت و بعد با ند،كتاب هاشون رو از كوله شون در آوردن تا روي درسشون تمركز كنن.

***

توني،در ماشين قرمز رنگ "تسلا" اش رو بست و عينك آفتابي اش رو روي چشمش گذاشت.بعد از جلوي ماشين دور زد و وقتي به در شاگرد رسيد،بهش تكيه داد و دست به سينه شد. متوجه شد كه زنگ مدرسه همين چند لحظه پيش خورده چون اون اطراف هنوز اونقدر شلوغ نبود و دانش آموز ها داشتن از در هاي اصلي بيرون ميومدن.

اون مرد ميدونست كه پيتر علاقه ايي به اينكه توني يا هَپي مثل بچه ها از مدرسه سوارش كنن نداره. براي همين هميشه مسير يك ساعته با ترن رو،به يه سفر بيست دقيقه ايي با يه ماشين خوب ترجيح ميداد. و همونطور كه پپر گفته بود،توني نبايد اعتراضي به اين خواسته ميداشت پس قبول كرده بود.

دليل اينكه امروز هم دنبال پيتر اومده بود،اين بود كه بايد درباره چيزي باهاش حرف ميزد و ميخواست سعي كنه تا اونجايي كه ميتونه،مكالمه اش رو با پيتر بدون دردسر و دعوا نگه داره.و خب...چه عيبي داشت كه اگه قرار بود براي اولين بار بعد سه سال پيتر رو از مدرسه برداره،با يه ماشين كاملا نو و قرمزي كه توني مطمئنه اون پسر رو خجالت زده ميكنه اين كار رو بكنه؟

چند متر اونطرف تر،گروهي از دختر ها نزديك ماشين توني ايستاده بودن و داشتن تا اونجايي كه ميشد آروم حرف ميزدن.اما توني فهميد كه يكي از اون ها داره درباره اين حرف ميزنه كه برن و با اون مرد حرف بزنن يا حدااقل ازش يه امضا بگيرن.

-اوه خداي من اون خيلي جذابه.

يكي از دختر ها با هيجان و در حالي كه داشت ميخنديد گفت.

-خفه شو لورا...اون ميتونه صداتو بشنوه!

صداي يكي ديگه از اونها اومد.

توني،بدون اينكه سرش رو برگردونه،لبخند بزرگي زد و همچنان به در مدرسه خيره موند تا پيتر رو پيدا كنه.

-تا صد سال ديگه هم باورم نميشه پاركر پسر خونده توني استارك باشه...اون يه بازنده است و به تنها چيزي فكر ميكنه اينه كه با دوست چاقش لگو درست كنن.

يكي از دختر ها با خنده گفت.

بقيه دختر ها جلوي دهنشون رو گرفتن و با صداي آرومي خنديدن.

توني اخم ريزي كرد و پاهاش رو كه روي هم انداخته بود جا به جا كرد. بازنده؟ اون دختره الان به پيتر گفت...بازنده؟ اين عجيب بود چون تنها كسي كه اينجا بازنده و عوضي به نظر ميومد دختري بود كه كنار ماشين اش وايساده بود.

توني تكيه اش رو از روي در برداشت و به سمتشون رفت. اونها وقتي ميليونر رو ديدن،دست از حرف زدن برداشتن و با چشم هاي گرد و ذوق،به اون مرد خيره شدن.

توني عينكش رو در آورد و به يقه لباسش آويزون كرد. بعد دستش رو به سمت دختر ها تكون داد:مشكلي نيست اگه بريد كنار...؟ روي ماشينم سايه انداختين و دوست ندارم رنگش عوض بشه.

با اين حرف،دختر ها سريع عقب كشيدن تا وقتي كه سايه اشون از روي كاپوت برداشته شد. توني لبخند بزرگي تحويلشون داد و به كاپوت تكيه داد:كي امضا ميخواد؟

يكي از دختر ها كه از قبل يه دفترچه صورتي رنگ با يه خودكار آبي آماده كرده بود،به سمت توني قدم برداشت:آقاي استارك...ما عاشق شما و آيرون من ايم...هميشه از بچگي شما رو توي تلوزيون ميديديم و الان باورم نميشه كه اينجا...

توني،وقتي متوجه شد،اين دختر همونيه كه داشت درباره پيتر حرف ميزد،دفتر رو ازش گرفت و حرفش رو قطع كرد:بلا بلا بلا...حرف حرف حرف...به چه اسمي امضا كنم؟

دختر به خاطر رفتار توني كمي جا خورد و مكث كرد.اما بعد،طوري كه معلوم بود براش مهم نيست،لبخند بزرگي زد و به صفحه خالي دفترش اشاره كرد:به اسم...لورا...اسمم لوراست آقاي استارك.

توني از بالا به دفتر نگاه كرد و خودكار رو روش حركت داد: به دورا...

دختر سريع سرش رو تكون داد: نه نه... "لورا"

توني لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد و به دختر نگاه كرد:نميدونم...ولي فكر كنم دورا بيشتر بهت مياد...مطمئنم وقتي هم بچه بودي برنامه تلوزيوني مورد علاقه ات بوده مگه نه...؟ دختر خنگي كه نميتونست جاي خونه ايي كه درست كنار شه رو پيدا كنه؟

-آ...

لورا دهنش رو باز كرد تا چيزي بگه اما صدايي ازش در نيومد.

توني دوباره يه لبخند بزرگ زد و سرش رو تكون داد:خوبه كه با هم، موافقيم.

گفت و بعد دوباره شروع به نوشتن روي كاغذ كرد:

-به دورا...ملكه بازنده هاي دبيرستان ميد تون. با عشق،از طرف توني استارك.

وقتي كارش تموم شد،خودكار رو لاي دفتر چه گذاشت و به سمت دختر گرفت. لورا،با چشم هاي گرد شده بدون اينكه چيزي بگه،به آرومي دفتر رو از توني گرفت.

توني كف دست هاش رو بهم زد و اون ها رو بهم ماليد:خب...كَس ديگه ايي هم از شما دختر هاي جوون هست كه يه اسم مستعار قشنگ بخواد...؟

بعد سرش رو به اطراف چرخوند:هيچكس...؟

بقيه دختر ها سريع سرشون رو به نشونه منفي تكون دادن.

توني هم سرش رو تكون كوچيكي داد و دوباره عينكش رو به چشم زد:خوبه...حالا از ماشين ام و هر چي كه مربوط به منه فاصله بگيريد...براي هميشه.

دختر ها سريع قدمي به عقب برداشتن و از سر راه ماشين كنار رفتن.

-هي توني...اينجا چيكار ميكني؟

صداي پيتر از پشت سرش اومد.

اون مرد سر جاش صاف شد و به سمت پيتر دور زد. پيتر و ند،هر دو كنار ماشين توني ايستاده بودن و داشتن بهش نگاه ميكردن.

توني به سمتشون رفت:فقط ميخواستم به چند تا از دوستات امضا بدم و بعد هم برگردم خونه.

به ند نگاه كرد:

-چطوري آقاي ليدز؟

ند لبخند زد:سلام آقاي استارك.

-اين همون تسلاي جديدته...؟ هموني كه امروز قرار بود برسه؟

پيتر پرسيد و دستي به سقف براق و تميز ماشين كشيد.

توني با لبخند دست به سينه شد و سري به نشونه موافقت تكون داد:خيلي خوشگله مگه نه؟

پيتر هم لبخند زد:آره! محشره توني.

توني در ماشين رو باز كرد و عقب كشيد تا پيتر سوار بشه:زود باش...وقت رفتنه همه چيز خوار.

پيتر با خجالت به گروه دختري كه هنوز اونجا وايساده بود نگاهي انداخت و بعد به توني:هي...الان وقتش نيست!

با اعتراض زمزمه كرد و به سمت ديگه ايي نگاه كرد.

توني نگاهي به دختر ها انداخت و بعد به پيتر:اوه به اونا توجه نكن...خيلي مهم نيستن.

پيتر آهي كشيد و بعد سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد:من نميام...داريم با ند ميريم خونه اون.بهش قول دادم كه لگو بسازيم.

توني نگاهي به ند انداخت و عينكش رو تا روي سرش بالا كشيد:مشكلي نيست اگه موكولش كنيد به يه روز ديگه،مگه نه؟

ند نگاهي به پيتر انداخت و سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد:نه...ميتونيم بندازيمش واسه آخر هفته.

پيتر لبخند كوچيكي زد و مشتش رو به طرف ند برد:ممنون مرد.

اونها با هم دست دادن و ند چند قدمي به عقب برداشت:فعلا پيتر...خداحافظ آقاي استارك...ماشين قشنگيه.

توني عينكش رو،روي چشم هاش برگردوند و سري تكون داد:ميبينمت آقاي ليدز.

بعد به پيتر نگاه كرد:بريم؟

-اوهوم.

پيتر گفت وقتي سوار ماشين شد،توني در رو پشت سرش بست.

داشت از جلوي ماشين رد ميشد تا سوار سمت خودش بشه كه نگاه ديگه ايي به دختر ها انداخت و لبخند بزرگي بهشون زد:خانم ها.

دو تا از دختر ها دستشون رو بلند كردن و با لبخند كوچيكي به توني دست تكون دادن اما هنوز هم ميتونستي قيافه متعجب و كمي ناراحتشون رو ببيني.

توني سوار ماشين شد و مثل چند دقيقه پيش،عينكش رو به يقه لباسش آويزون كرد.بعد ماشين رو روشن كرد و با صداي بلندي چند بار گاز داد. زير چشمي به دختر هايي كه هنوز كنار ماشين وايساده بودن نگاهي انداخت و وقتي متوجه شد به خاطر صداي بلند،ترسيدن و چند قدم عقب رفتن تك خنده كوتاهي كرد.

-ميخواي همه ببينن كه ماشينت جديده؟

پيتر پرسيد و به مرد نگاه كرد.

-فكر نكنم تا الان كسي باشه كه نفهميده باشه.

توني گفت وبالاخره به راه افتاد.

-خب...ميخواي بگي براي چي تو داري منو ميرسوني خونه؟

پيتر پرسيد و عينك روي چشمش رو جا به جا كرد.

-اوه نميريم خونه...قراره بريم "گوچي" و يه كم خريد كنيم.

توني جواب داد.

-گوچي...؟ براي كي ميخواي لباس بخري؟

پيتر گفت.

توني نگاهي به پسر انداخت و بعد دوباره به خيابون: براي اون يكي پسر خونده مخفي ام. تا حالا بهت معرفيش نكرده بودم چون فكر ميكردم حسوديت بشه ولي فكر كنم الان بعد ده سال وقتشه.چون تو پسر بزرگي شدي و عقلت ميرسه.

پيتر خنده كوچيكي كرد: ممنون ولي من هزار دست لباس دارم كه تا حالا حتي يه بارم نپوشيدمشون. به چيزي احتياج ندارم.

توني اخم ريزي كرد و سرش رو تكون داد: آره...فكر نكنم بخواي توي سالگرد ازدواجم يه دست كت و شلوار از مد افتاده بپوشي.

-دفعه آخري كه برام كت و شلوار گرفتي همين شش ماه پيش بود.

پيتر گفت.

-ميدوني...خيلي از بچه ها هستن كه از خانواده شون ميخوان ببرنشون خريد،ولي اونها اين كار رو نميكنن...يه سري ديگه هستن كه پولاشون رو براي چند ماه جمع ميكنن و خودشون چيزي رو كه ميخوان ميخرن...بعضي هاشون هم اونقدر پول از پدرشون ميگيرن كه حتي نيازي نيست در خواست كنن...

مكث كوتاهي كرد و ادامه داد:

-ولي تو...تو عجيب ترين موردي هستي كه بين نوجوون ها ديدم. بايد ازت خواهش كنم تا بريم خريد!

اون مرد با تعجبي ساختگي گفت و سرش رو تكون داد.

پيتر خنده ايي كوتاه كرد و به توني نگاهي انداخت: منظورم اين نبود...ممنونم توني. ولي فقط ميخواستم بدونم چرا ميخوايم بريم خريد چيزي كه...

اون پسر مكثي كرد و حرفش رو ادامه نداد. اين درباره لباس نبود. يه اتفاقي افتاده بود و توني ميخواست درباره اش حرف بزنه.

و يادش مياد كه همين چند روز پيش بود كه توني بهش گفت كت زرشكي رنگي رو كه داره بپوشه. شايد هم پيتر داشت زيادي درباره اش فكر ميكرد و به اين كار شك داشت اما ممكن بود اين واقعا درباره خريد لباس نباشه. اما چي شده بود؟

امكانش بود كه توني درباره آقاي كوبوِل يا اون پسره هِنري فهميده باشه؟ اما آخه چطوري؟ پيتر خيلي حواسش جمع بود تا چيزي رو جلوي توني نگه و طوري رفتار نكنه كه اون مرد احساس كنه پيتر داره كاري غير از درس خوندن ميكنه.و پيتر ميدونست كه هر وقت توني ميخواد يه حرف جدي رو شروع كنه يا چيزي رو به اون پسر گوشزد كنه،ترجيح ميداد هر دو تنها باشن. پيتر يادش بود كه پپر الان خونه است پس اون دو نفر نميتونستن توي پنت هوس با هم تنها باشن.

-وايسا ببينم...

پيتر گفت.

توني بهش نگاه كوتاهي انداخت و منتظر شد تا حرفش رو ادامه بده.

-دليل واقعي كه اومدي دنبالم رو بگو توني.

توني شونه اش رو بالا انداخت: به عنوان يه پدر حق ندارم چند وقت يه بار بيام دنبال پسرم و جلوي همه دوستاش خجالت زده اش كنم؟

پيتر چشم هاش رو چرخوند و خنده ايي كوتاه كرد: چرا داري...ولي ميدوني كه پپر نميذاره. جدي ميگم توني...من فقط براي اينكه بريم گوچي قرارم رو با ند بهم نزدم...زدم؟

ماشين شاسي بلند و بزرگي،بدون اطلاع قبلي ناگهان جلوي توني پيچيد و باعث شد كه اون مرد يه حركت ناگهاني بكنه تا از تصادف كردن با هم در امان بمونن. دستش رو روي بوق فشرد و اخم ريزي كرد: نميتوني ببيني ماشين نوئه؟

پيتر تونست بشنوه كه راننده ماشين جلوييشون هم چيزي گفت اما براي هيچكدوم از دو طرف مهم نبود.

-فكر كنم بايد يكي از اون علامت هاي "بچه توي ماشينه" بگيريم تا راننده ها حواسشون رو بيشتر جمع كنن.

توني با خودش زمزمه كرد.

بعد،اخمش باز شد و دوباره توي مسير افتاد:خب...داشتيم چي ميگفتيم؟

پيتر به پشتش دور زد و كوله اش رو روي صندلي عقب انداخت:داشتيم ميگفتيم كه تو قراره يه چيزي بهم بگي اما داري ازش طفره ميري؟!

عينكش رو با انگشت بالا داد و با حالتي سوالي به مرد نگاه كرد.

توني سرش رو تكون كوچيكي داد: مسئله طفره رفتن نیست...مسئله اینه که من واقعا از شنیدن اخبار حاکی از "ماجراجویی جدید پیتر پارکر که طبق انتظار، منتهی به شکست شد" خسته شدم. خيلي كار هاي مهم تر از اين دارم ميدوني كه؟ كارايي مثل اداره يه شركت بزرگ و آيرون من بودن؟

-پپر شركت رو اداره ميكنه...

پيتر زمزمه كرد و به سمت ديگه ايي نگاه كرد.

اما در هر صورت،ميتونست احساس كنه كه توني داره درباره چي حرف ميزنه. نميدونست از كجا درباره آقاي كوبوِل فهميده ولي مطمئناً فهميده بود و پيتر هم راه فراري ازش نداشت. البته اون پسر قطعا نميخواست تا جايي كه ميتونه به كاري كه كرده اعتراف كنه. پيتر ميدونست كه توني باهوش تر از اين حرف هاست اما خب پيتر هم ده سال با اين مرد بزرگ شده بود و متاسفانه يا خوشبختانه، لجبازي استارك ها حالا بخشي از وجودش شده بود.

پس خنده كوتاهي كرد و سرش رو تكون داد: و...نميدونم داري درباره چي حرف ميزني...كدوم ماجراجويي؟

توني لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد و ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت: نميدونم...چطوره زنگ بزنيم به مدير سمجتون تا اون برات توضيح بده دارم از چي حرف ميزنم...؟

اون مرد اونقدر بدون حس حرف ميزد كه پيتر هنوز هم بعد از اينهمه سال، نميتونست تشخيص بده الان عصبانيه يا فقط داره يه مكالمه عادي رو انجام ميده.

-اميدوار بودم جاسوس ويژه مون،آقاي پيتر پاركر باهوش تر از اين حرف ها باشه كه دقيقا جلوي معلمش حرف از تعقيب كردنش نزنه.

پس آقاي كوبوِل تظاهر كرده بود كه متوجه حرف هاي پيتر و ند نشده. و پيتر خيلي خوب ميتونست بقيه ماجرا رو حدس بزنه. اون مرد بعد از كلاسش رفته بود سراغ مدير مدرسه، آقاي موريتا، تا ازش بخواد به توني زنگ بزنه و همه چيز رو بهش بگه. پيتر حالا داشت كم كم مطئن ميشد كه آقاي كوبوِل يه ريگي به كفشش هست. اگه نبود،چرا انقدر از اينكه دو تا از دانش آموز هاش هر جا كه ميره،تعقيبش كنن بدش ميومد؟

اما در هر صورت پيتر از موضع خودش پايين نيومد:هنوز هم نميفهمم منظورت چيه توني...من كسي رو تعقيب نكردم.

-اوهوم...

توني زير لب گفت.

بعد سرعت ماشين رو كم كرد و پشت چراغ قرمز ايستاد. دستش رو توي جيب اش فرو كرد و وقتي گوشي اش رو ازش بيرون كشيد،دوربين جلو اش رو باز كرد. گوشي رو بالا برد و بدون توجه به صورت گيج و متعجب پيتر يه عكس باهاش گرفت. دستش رو پايين برد و دوباره به حالت عادي نشست.

پيتر اخم سردرگمي كرد و به سمت توني خم شد: داري چيكار ميكني؟

-فقط ميخوام پپر قيافه پيتر عزيزش رو وقتي كه داره سعي ميكنه كسي رو كه دو برابر سنشه رو بپيچونه بهش نشون بدم تا انقدر بهم نگه تو پسر باهوشي هستي.

توني با لحني عادي گفت و انگشت هاش رو در حال تايپ كردن چيزي توي گوشيش حركت داد.

پيتر با كلافگي هوفي كشيد و به خيابون نگاه كرد: من كسي رو نميپيچونم توني...فقط دارم ميپرسم از چي حرف ميزني چون واقعا نميدونم داري از چي حرف ميزني!

-برای بار نمیدونم چندم پیتر...مث بچه ها دنبال دردسر بودن رو تموم کن! ميتونم حدس بزنم همه ی نوجوونا همینقدر احمق و كله شق باشن...برام هم مهم نیست چون درباره اونا به پدر و مادرشون قولی ندادم ولی دربارهی تو چرا...

توني با لحن بی حوصله ايي گفت. طوري كه انگار از ادامه دادن يه سري بحث قديمي كه تا حالا هزار بار درباره اش حرف زده بودن و هميشه هم بي نتيجه مونده بود،خسته شده بود.

-و اگه دوباره بخواي بگي نمیدوني راجع به چي حرف میزنم همینجا پیادت میکنم!

پيتر دهنش رو باز كرد تا مخالفت كنه اما اين بار راه فراري نداشت. اون پسر خوب ميدونست كه توني چه حسي درباره اينكه پيتر به قول خود اون مرد "قهرمان بازي" در بياره و بخواد يه كاري بكنه كه خودش رو تو دردسري مثل همين الان بندازه داره. شايد اونها نزديك يك سالي ميشد كه اين بحث رو با هم داشتن و هر بار هم به جايي نميرسيد. پيتر اصرار داشت كه يه اونجر بشه يا حدااقل بتونه مثل اونجرز به مردم كمك كنه و توني هم با قاطعيت مخالفت ميكرد.

و وقتي اون پسر ازش ميپرسيد چرا،توني هميشه يه جواب بهش ميداد: "چون به ريچارد قول دادم توي هر شرايطي تو رو در امان نگه دارم و اينطوري نميتونم به قولم عمل كنم."

و پيتر...درك ميكرد. اون درك ميكرد كه توني مرديه كه هميشه به قولش عمل ميكنه و عهد ها خيلي براش مهم ان. از توني ياد گرفته بود كه خودش هم همينطور باشه. البته...تقريبا. اما اين شور و اشتياق براي اينكه يه روز تبديل به يه نفر مثل آيرون من بشه راحتش نميذاشت. اگه اون هم ميتونست تبديل به ابر قهرمان بشه،تمام مدت به مردم كمك ميكرد و ازشون حمايت ميكرد. بالاخره ميتونست به همه كسايي كه مسخره اش ميكنن و بهش لقب بازنده رو ميدن ثابت كنه كه يه چيزي بيشتر از "پيتر پاركر چهار چشمي" ئه.

اون پسر با خستگي نفس عميقي كشيد و سرش رو تكون داد:توني...ميتونم توضيح بدم.

اين رو گفت در حالي كه رسماً چيزي براي توضيح دادن نداشت.پيتر كاري رو انجام داده بود كه توني چندين بار ازش خواسته بود نكنه.

توني سرش رو تكون كوچيكي داد: من نيازي به توضیحت ندارم پیتر...باورکن همین که دیگه عینک ات رو نشکني مطمئن میشم همه چي روبه راهه و دنبال يكي ديگه از اون ماجراجویی هاي عجيب غريبت نیستی،باشه؟

-آره...باشه...

پيتر در حالي كه توي صندليش فرو رفته بود و دست به سينه شده بود جواب داد. يه جورايي خوشحال بود كه توني راحت از اين بحث رد شد و بزرگش نكرده. احساس ميكرد اين چيزيه كه خودش هم الان بهش نياز داره.

تمام ديشب رو به خاطر امتحان تاريخ نخوابيده بود و با اينكه پپر بهش گفته بود نبايد نگرانش باشه چون تمام هفته داشته براش تمرين ميكرده،اما محض احتياط يه دور ديگه ازش خوند تا مطمئن بشه چيزي رو جا ننداخته.با اين اوصاف،آخرين چيزي كه ميخواست يه بحث بزرگ با توني درباره اين بود كه چرا معلم شيمي شون رو تعقيب كرده.

-و بهم قول بده كه اين بار واقعا هيچكس رو دنبال نميكني...باشه؟

توني گفت.

خب...اين نشدني بود! درسته كه پيتر قرار بود دست از تعقيب كردن مردم برداره اما نه تا وقتي نفهميده بود آقاي كوبوِل مشغول چه كاريه. پيتر نميذاشت اون مرد فقط با گزارش كردن اسمش به مدير مدرسه و قول دادن به توني از زير كاري كه داره ميكنه در بره. معلمشون اونقدر ها هم كه فكر ميكرد زرنگ نبود. نه بيشتر از پيتر.

پيتر لب هاش رو بهم فشرد و بدون اينكه به توني نگاه كنه سرش رو تكون داد:او-هوم...

توني نوچي زير لب كرد:متاسفم رفيق...من به يه "آره" محكم نياز دارم... يا شايد هم يه "بله قربان". اون حتي بهتر هم هست.

-آره...حتما.

پيتر دوباره با صداي آروم و بيخيالي گفت.

توني دستش رو جلوي صورت پيتر برد و چند بار جلوش بشكن زد تا توجه اش رو جلب كنه:هي...همه چيز خوار؟! دارم جدي حرف ميزنم. دست از جاسوس بازي هات بردار يا نميذارم فردا بري آزكورپ.

پيتر اخم كرد و بالاخره با اين حرف سمت توني چرخيد:منظورت چيه كه نميذاري برم آزكورپ؟

توني هر دو دستش رو دوباره به فرمون ماشين گرفت و شونه ايي بالا انداخت:برعكس تو...فكر كنم من به اندازه كافي صدام بلند بود تا لازم نباشه حرفم رو تكرار كنم.

پيتر توي صندليش صاف تر شد و عينكش رو بالا داد: من بايد برم اونجا! نصف نمره زيست شناسي ام به خاطر يه تحقيقه كه بايد درباره يكي از نمونه هاي آزمايشي آزكورپ بنويسيم.

-خب...پس بهتره ببيني كدوم برات بهتره. نمره ايي كه قراره روي MIT رفتن ات تاثير بذاره يا بچه بازي كه باعث اخراج شدنت از مدرسه ميشه.

توني به سادگي گفت.

-اين اسمش بچه بازي نيست! من مطمئنم آقاي كوبوِل يه جاي كارش ميلنگه و اينو بهت ثابت ميكنم!

پيتر با لجبازي گفت و اخمش كمي بيشتر شد.

-تنها چيزي كه بايد بهم ثابت كني اينه كه اونقدر بزرگ شدي كه لازم نباشه من و پپر مثل وقتي كه شش سالت بود دنبالت باشيم بچه.

توني گفت و با اينكه ميدونست اين كار بيشتر از قبل پيتر رو كلافه ميكنه،سعي كرد با دستش موهاي پيتر رو بهم بريزه.

اما پيتر عقب كشيد و دست توني رو كنار زد:انقدر بهم نگو بچه! اصلا انقدر طوري رفتار نكن كه انگار دو سالمه!

توني سرش رو كج كرد: وقتي دو ساله بودي نميشناختمت...ولي الان واقعا داري مثل وقتي كه شش سالت بود رفتار ميكني...نظرت چيه بعد از اينكه چرت بعد از ظهرتو زدي و آبميوه ات رو خوردي درباره اش حرف بزنيم؟ هوم؟

-ميشه براي يه لحظه هم كه شده جدي باشي؟

پيتر با كلافگي گفت.

-من جدي ام!

لحن شوخ توني كمي از بين رفت.

-تو هنوزم يه بچه ايي پيتر...نميتوني انكارش كني.

-من شونزده سالمه توني. الان به اندازه ايي سن دارم كه ميتونم گواهي نامه رانندگي ام رو بگيرم.

پيتر گفت.

-اما به اندازه ايي نيستي كه بدون يه كارت شناسايي تقلبي بري به يه بار و مشروب بخوري.

توني جواب داد.

پيتر نفسش رو با كلافگي بيرون داد و به خيابون خيره شد. بعد سري تكون داد و با حرص زبونش رو روي دندون هاش كشيد. توني نميتونست مدام باهاش اين رفتار رو داشته باشه. نميتونست هميشه بهش بگه كه حق داره چيكار كنه و نكنه. پيتر به اندازه كافي بزرگ شده بود تا بدونه چي درسته و چي غلط. نميدونست چرا توني داره با اون پسر مثل بقيه نوجوون ها رفتار ميكنه وقتي مشخصاً پيتر حتي يه ذره هم شبيه اونها نيست.

اون بيشتر از يه نوجوون ساده بود. بيشتر از فقط يه "مغز" بود و قرار بود كارهاي بزرگي در حد اونجرز انجام بده. فقط...اون پسر نميفهميد كه چرا توني هيچكدوم از اينها رو توي پيتر نميبينه. يا شايد هم ميديد و فقط انتخاب ميكرد كه ناديده شون بگيره. بعضي وقت ها پيتر آرزو ميكرد كه كاش پدر و مادرش از توني همچين قول مسخره ايي نگرفته بودن. اصلا...چرا كسي كه قراره پسرش رو براي هميشه ترك كنه براش مهم بود كه چه بلايي سرش مياد؟

-من فقط...

اون پسر مكث كوتاهي كرد.

-براي چي نميذاري منم جزوي از اونجرز بشم؟

توني با تعجب ساختگي چشم هاش رو گرد كرد: اوه واقعا...؟دوباره پيتر؟

خدا ميدونست كه تا حالا چند بار درباره اين موضوع با هم بحث كرده بودن.

-آره! دوباره توني...چون تو هيچوقت نميذاري اين بحث رو تموم بشه. چرا من نميتونم دقيقا كاري رو بكنم كه تو داري انجام ميدي؟

پيتر با اخم گفت.

توني تك خنده كوتاهي كرد: منم نميدونم... چرا تو هم نميتوني مثل اونجرز با آدم فضايي ها بجنگي و شكستشون بدي...؟

حالت تفكر آميزي به خودش گرفت و ادامه داد:

-شايد به خاطر اينكه توي همون دو دقيقه اول با يه دندگي هميشگي ات سرت رو به باد ميدادي؟

با لبخند كوچيكي گفت.

پيتر هم تك خنده ايي كرد اما قطعا مثل مال توني بيخيال نبود. سرش رو تكوني داد: خب شايد اگه يه كم بيشتر بهم بها ميدادي منم يه كم بهتر عمل ميكردم...شايد اگه ميذاشتي دنبال يه ماجراي واقعي برم ميتونستم بهت نشون بدم كه من اونقدر هم دست و پا چلفتي نيستم!

هي...معلومه که تو دست و پاچلفتی نیستی...

توني نگاه كوتاهي بهش انداخت.

-فقط همیشه خرابکاری میکنی که اونم از کنجکاوی زیادته.

اون مرد ميفهمید كه بدترین راه رو برای صحبت کردن انتخاب کرده اما روش توني استارك هم همين بود.

اخم پيتر بيشتر شد اما سعي كرد توجهي به حس شوخ طبعي هميشگي توني كه ظاهرا همه جا ازش استفاده ميكرد نكنه: ايني هم كه ميگي يه معني با چيزي كه گفتم ميده،ميدوني؟! من...ميخوام يه كاري كنم توني... يه كار بزرگ! يه چيزي بيشتر از انجام دادن پروژ هاي احمقانه مدرسه و امتحان دادن...من ميخوام جزوي از گروه بشم!

-منم گفتم كه نميشه.

توني كوتاه گفت و اميدوار بود پيتر بحث رو همين جا تموم كنه چون خودش هم خوب ميدونست كه قرار نيست به نتيجه ايي كه ميخواد برسه.

پيتر خنده ايي عصبي كرد و سرش رو سمت پنجره چرخوند: ميدوني...اين عجيبه كه تو داري اين كار رو براي دوازده سال انجام ميدي، تقريبا هر كسي رو كه ميشناسي و بهت نزديكن دارن مردم رو نجات ميدن...جهان رو...ولي من بايد برم MIT چون ابر قهرمان شدن كاري نيست كه من بايد انجام بدم؟

توني نفس عميقي كشيد و سرش رو تكون داد. آه كوتاهي كشيد و توي خيابون سمت راستشون دور زد. به نظر ميومد ميخواد حرفي رو بزنه كه داره خودش رو براش آماده ميكنه. بعد نگاه كوتاهي به پيتر انداخت و دوباره به خيابون.

-خیله خب...من اجازه نمیدم،چون به پدر و مادرت قول دادم

اما الان که فکر میکنم حتي اگه قول نداده بودم هم نميذاشتم جزوي از اونجرز بشي...میدونی چرا؟

اخم پيتر كمي باز شد و صورتش حالت تعجب به خودش گرفت. توني هميشه اين مزخرفات رو درباره پدر و مادرش بهش تحويل ميداد اما اين اولين باري بود كه داشت درباره يه چيزي غير از قول دادن به اونها حرف ميزد.

-چرا؟

اون پسر با كنجكاوي پرسيد و حتي براي يه لحظه فراموش كرد كه عصباني بود.

-چون تو به طرز غير قابل باوري پر حرفي...!

توني طوري گفت كه انگار واضح ترين و مشخص ترين حرف توي جهان رو زده.

-منظورم اينه كه...تصور كن باهامون بياي يه ماموريت و آدم بده ايي كه ميخوايم باهاش بجنگيم يه ذره شبيه "دارث وِدار" (يكي از شخصيت هاي جنگ ستارگان) باشه...اونقدر هيجان زده ميشي و شروع ميكني توي گوشمون درباره اش حرف زدن كه به كلي يادت ميره براي چي اونجايي...

مكثي كرد و ادامه داد:

-و بعدش من بايد براي پپر توضيح بدم كه چرا يكي از پاهات رو از دست دادي.

وقتي پيتر فهميد كه توني دوباره از روش شوخي هاي مسخره اش براي ادامه بحث استفاده كرده،اخم بزرگش روي صورتش برگشت.

-اصلا تو بلدي مكالمه ايي رو بدون جك گفتن پيش ببري يا نه؟!

توني حالت فكر كردن به خودش گرفت و بعد نوچي كرد:نه...يادم نمياد همچين قابليتي رو داشته باشم.

پيتر دهنش رو باز كرد تا اعتراض كنه. تا به توني بگه كه بايد از موضع خودش پايين بياد و به اون پسر اجازه بده راهي رو كه خودش ميخواد توي زندگيش پيدا كنه. اما ميدونست كه همونقدر كه خودش لجبازه، توني صد برابرشه. بحث هاي اونها هيچوقت تمومي نداشت چون... كله شقي شون هيچوقت تموم نميشد. پس بهتر بود كه پيتر اين بحث بي پايان رو فعلا تموم ميكرد تا وقتي كه هر دو نفر براي دفعه بعدي آماده ميشدن.

با اين فكر،پيتر با اخم غليظي كه هنوز روي صورتش مونده بود و به بيرون خيره بود،سرش رو تكون داد:فقط...بيا بريم خريد توني.

با صداي آرومي گفت.

-از اين ايده خوشم اومد.

توني گفت.

چند ثانيه بيشتر نگذشته بود كه صداي تلفن اون مرد، به خاطر اينكه به اسپيكر ماشين وصل بود، تمام ماشين رو پر كرد. توني دستش رو روي دكمه جلوش فشرد: هي پپر...

-هي توني...يه مشكلي داريم.

صداي اون زن بلند شد.

-چي شده؟

توني پرسيد.

-يادته قرار بود يه سري هارد براي شركت بيارن...؟

-آره...و؟

توني پرسيد.

-خب...ظاهرا يه مشكلي توي سفارش ها به وجود اومده و به جاي دويست تا هارد... هزار تا آوردن.

پپر با كلافگي گفت.

بعد صداش كمي از تلفن دور تر شد و خطاب به كَس ديگه ايي شروع كرد به صحبت كردن: هي! اگه انعام ميخواي بهتره اون جعبه ها رو اونطوري روي زمين نذاري! هر كدوم از اين هارد ها پونصد دلار قيمت دارن... فكر نكنم بخواي بهم خسارت بدي...؟

مكث كوتاهي كرد و ادامه داد:

-خوبه...منم همين فكر رو ميكردم.

صداش دوباره به تلفن نزديك شد: ميشه لطفا برگردي و خودت باهاشون سر و كله بزني؟ نيم ساعتي ميشه كه دارم باهاشون حرف ميزنم و هيچ جوره قبول نميكنن كه هارد هاي اضافي رو برگردونن.

مكث كوتاهي كرد.

-اما فكر كنم تنها دليلش اينه كه ميخوان باهات عكس بگيرن و تو رو ببينن.

-خيله خب...الان برميگردم.

توني گفت.

-از طرف من از پيتر معذرت خواهي كن.

اون زن گفت.

-مشكلي نيست پپر...خريد ميتونه بمونه براي بعداً

پيتر جواب داد.

-ممنون عزيزم...

بعد دوباره صداش دور شد

-هي هي! نه! ميبيني كه داري اون جعبه رو كجا ميذاري؟ و ميدوني كه يه چيزي به اسم جاذبه وجود داره...؟

بعد از اين، تماس تلفني قطع شد.

پيتر خنده كوتاهي كرد اما صورتش هنوز هم كمي اخمي بود. بعد دستش رو داخل جيب اش كرد تا گوشي و هندزفري اش رو بيرون بياره.

-ميتونم فردا بيام دنبالت.

توني پيشنهاد داد.

-باشه...هر چي...

پيتر گفت و بعد از گذاشتن هندزفري توي گوشش،صداي آهنگ رو تا آخر بالا برد.

***

با باز شدن در آسانسور،پپر چشمش رو از صفحه تبلت جلوش گرفت و سرش رو بالا آورد. فرايدي بهش خبر داد كه همين چند دقيقه پيش توني و پيتر رسيده بودن.

اون زن لبخندي زد: هي...

پيتر كه هنوز روي گوشش هندزفري داشت، لبخند كوچيكي به پپر زد و سرش رو تكون داد اما حرفي نزد.

بعد با قدم هاي سريع به سمت راهرو رفت تا وارد اتاقش بشه. چند ثانيه بيشتر نگذشته بود كه صداي بسته شدن در اتاقش به گوش اون دو نفر رسيد.

توني در حالي كه داشت ميرفت سمت بار توي پنت هوس سري تكون داد: ميتونم درك كنم كه چرا نخواد با من حرف بزنه...ولي فكر كردم حدااقل جواب سلام تو رو بده.

پپر آهي كشيد و از جاش بلند شد تا توني رو دنبال كنه. اون مرد وقتي به بار رسيد،دو تا ليوان روي پيشخوان گذاشت و يكي از شيشه هاي نصفه مشروب رو از روي قفسه برداشت.

-اون جعبه ها رو طبقه پايين ديدي؟

پپر پرسيد.

توني سرش رو تكون داد:آره...به كارگر ها گفتم اول بايد با تو حرف بزنم و بعد برميگردم پايين...بذار يه كم منتظر نگه شون داريم.

پپر لبخند كوچيكي زد و بعد با سر به سمت اتاق پيتر اشاره كرد:انقدر بد پيش رفت...؟

اون زن با نااميدي پرسيد.

توني يك سوم هر دو ليوان ها رو پر كرد و بطري رو سر جاش برگردوند: دوباره...شروع كرد درباره اينكه ميخواد جزوي از اونجرز بشه حرف زد.

اون مرد با خستگي گفت و ليوان نوشيدني اش رو توي دستش چرخوند.

-و مطمئنم تو هم دوباره عصبي اش كردي.

پپر با انگشت، لبه ليوانش رو كه روي پيشخوان بود لمس كرد.

توني قلوپ كوتاهي از نوشيدني اش خورد و سرش رو تكون داد:من فقط چيزي رو بهش گفتم كه هميشه ميگم...انتظار نداشتم اين بار عكس العمل خيلي متفاوتي نشون بده.

هر دو نفر به آخرين جايي كه پيتر وايساده بود نگاه كردن و چيزي نگفتن. پپر ميدونست كه پيتر چقدر دلش ميخواد كاري رو بكنه كه توني و بقيه اونجرز ميكنن اما اين رو هم ميدونست كه نشدني بود. توني ميگفت براي هميشه اما پپر فكر ميكرد حدااقل براي الان،براي وقتي كه پيتر هنوز فقط شونزده سالشه زوده. ميدونست كه دليل پافشاري اون پسر، چيزي جز مهربوني زيادش نيست. ولي پيتر فقط يه نوجوون هيجاني و هورموني بود كه پر از انرژيه. اين انرژي، در عين حالي كه خوب بود، ميتونست به ضررش هم باشه.

متوجه بود كه پيتر الان شايد فكر كنه كه پپر و توني باهاش قصد لجبازي دارن يا دارن زيادي محافظه كارانه عمل ميكنن. ميدونست كه حتي شايد بعضي وقت ها، مثل همين الان به شدت از پدر و مادر خونده اش عصباني بشه و آرزو كنه كه كاش زودتر از اينجا بره و مستقل بشه. اما پپر ترجيح ميداد هر چند وقت يه بار اين بحث ها رو باهاش داشته باشن تا اينكه ببينه پيتر داره به خودش آسيب ميزنه. يه روز،اون متوجه ميشد كه هر كاري كه پپر و توني دارن ميكنن به نفعشه، حتي اگه الان غير منصفانه به نظر بياد.

البته، پپر به اندازه توني توي اين قضيه سختگير نبود و يه جورايي توي فكر بود وقتي پيتر بزرگ تر شد، درباره تمام اين قضاياي ابر قهرماني با توني صحبت كنه. مثل هميشه به همسرش بگه كه اين بار هم نوبت پيتره كه تصميم بگيره و ما حق انتخابي نداريم. اما الان، وقتي كه پيتر شونزده سالش بود و هنوز حتي دبيرستان رو هم تموم نكرده بود، جاي بحثي براي اونجر بودن نداشت و پپر هم توني رو توي اين مسئله همراهي ميكرد.

اون زن ليوان نوشيدني اش رو بالا آورد و به لب هاش نزديك كرد: چند دقيقه ديگه كه آروم شد باهاش حرف ميزنم.

گفت و كمي از مشروبش رو مزه كرد.

توني ليوانش رو دستش گرفت و به سمت مبل هاي چرمي پذيرايي رفت: خب...امروز چطور بود؟

پپر، طوري كه انگار با اين سوال چيزي يادش افتاده باشه، با خستگي آهي كشيد و كنار توني روي مبل نشست:خسته كننده... سه تا جلسه پشت سر هم داشتم... از جمله اون جلسه ايي كه با "اينتل" داشتي و من به جاي تو رفتم. و بعد هم هزار تا هارد ده ترابايت نمايش خسته كننده امروز رو تموم كرد.

-هي...ديدي كه مجبور شدم برم دنبال پيتر. بايد باهاش حرف ميزدم.

توني در دفاع از خودش گفت با اينكه ميدونست ميتونه هر زماني رو براي اين كار انتخاب كنه.

بعد ليوانش رو روي ميز شيشه ايي جلوش گذاشت و دست هاش رو به كتف پپر كشيد. انگشت هاش رو آروم به پشت اون زن فشرد و مشغول ماساژ دادنش شد.

پپر به آرومي چشم هاش رو بست و بدنش رو توي دست هاي توني رها كرد: ميدوني...درسته كه من مدير عامل ام اما خودت هم بايد چند وقت يه بار بايد يه سري به اين جلسه ها بزني...فقط براي اينكه ببيني اوضاع شركت چطوره.

توني به سمت زن خم شد و بوسه كوتاهي روي گردنش گذاشت: براي همينه كه بهت نياز دارم.

پپر ليوانش رو كنار ليوان توني گذاشت و به سمت اون مرد دور زد و با لبخند خسته ايي بهش نگاه كرد: درسته... يه يه روز هم بدون من دووم نمي آوردي.

گفت و به سمت توني خم شد تا بوسه ايي روي لب هاش بذاره.

توني هم كمي به سمت اون زن جلو رفت اما پپر ايستاد: يادت موند كه گل ها رو براي دوشنبه سفارش بدي؟

توني دستي به بازوي همسرش كشيد و سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: اوهوم.

پپر انگشتش رو روي سينه مرد زد: اركيد سفيد با تركيب صورتي... نه برعكس.

توني قيافه اش رو جمع كرد و اخم ريزي كرد: اوه... گفتي صورتي؟ من زرد گرفتم.

پپر سرش رو تكون داد: آره...خيلي بامزه بود.

بعد دوباره انگار كه چيزي يادش افتاده باشه ادامه داد:

-بروس هم بهم گفت چند تا وسيله جديد براي آزمايشگاه نياز داره... اسماشون رو يادداشت كردم...

توني به موهاي نارنجي رنگ پپر نگاهي انداخت و از روي شونه زن كنارشون زد: همه رو براش تهيه ميكنيم.

-و ديشب وقتي رفتم توي اتاق پيتر داشت با لپ تاپ اش مقاله مينوشت ولي كيبوردش درست كار نميكرد.فكر كردم به يه لپ تاپ جديد نياز داره.

پپر گفت.

-يدونه جديدش رو براش ميخرم.

توني سرش رو تكون داد.

-و لطفا لطفا بگو كه به "اسپنسر اسمايت" ايميل دادي؟

پپر با حالت خواهشي گفت.

توني اخم كرد: كي ديگه الان توي قرن بيست و يك ايميل ميزنه...؟

بعد ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت:

-اوه من ميدونم...! پيرمرد صد ساله ايي كه ميخواد تكنولوژي هم سن خودش رو به ما بفروشه.

-اونقدر ها هم پير نيست توني.

پپر گفت.

-اون با پدرم كار ميكرده...! ميتونن به عنوان يه اثر باقي مونده از جنگ جهاني دوم توي موزه بذارنش!

توني در دفاع از حرف خودش گفت.

-خيله خب...شايد يه كم پير باشه...ولي دليل نميشه كه ايده هاي خوبي نداشته باشه... توني... دو هفته شده...لطفا بگو كه باهاش تماس گرفتي.

پپر گفت.

توني لبخند كوچيكي زد و سرش رو تكون داد:بهش ايميل زدم و گفتم خوشحال ميشم توي يه جلسه كار هاش رو بهم نشون بده تا با هم همكاري داشته باشيم...

دست پپر رو گرفت و تكون كوچيكي داد.

-درست همونطور كه تو برام نوشته بودي.

-ممنون.

پپر با رضايت گفت.

-اوه و فردا بايد...

توني، طوري كه چيزي يادش اومده باشه اخم ريزي كرد و وسط حرف اون زن پريد: هي... يادته ميخواستي منو ببوسي...؟ فكر كنم دو ساعتي ميشه كه ازش گذشته.

پپر نفسش رو بيرون داد و صورتش از حالت مضطرب و جدي بيرون اومد. بعد لبخندي زد: متاسفم... اما تا دوشنبه يه عالمه كار داريم كه انجام بديم و مطمئن نيستم به همش ميرسيم يا نه.

-فقط اگه من يه ميليونر بودم و ميتونستيم همه اون كار ها رو به آدم هاي ديگه بسپريم...

توني با ناراحتي ساختگي گفت اما لبخند ريزي روي لب داشت.

پپر چشم هاش رو بست و بالاخره بوسه ايي رو كه توني منتظرش بود رو بهش داد. دست هاش رو به آرومي توي موهاي همسرش فرو كرد و سرش رو نوازش كرد.

توني هم انگشت هاش رو، روي كمر اون زن كشيد و با رضايت اون بوسه رو ادامه داد. و به اين فكر كرد كه خيلي خوش شانسه كه پپر رو توي زندگيش داره.

اون دو نفر، دوشنبه شب، سالگرد پنج سالگي ازدواجشون رو جشن ميگرفتن و واقعا خوشحال بودن با همه بالا و پايين ها و درگيري هاشون توي رابطه شون تونسته بودن ادامه بدن. درسته كه لحظه هايي رو داشتن كه احساس ميكردن ديگه نميتونن با هم باشن و همه چيز براشون تموم شده اما...اونها پپر و توني بودن! هميشه راهشون رو بهم پيدا ميكردن.

و شايد خيلي از اينها رو مديون پسر خونده شون بودن. شايد اگه به خاطر پيتر نبود اونها زودتر از اينها جدا ميشدن و هيچوقت هم بهم برنميگشتن. اون پسر بود كه هميشه بهشون ياد آوري ميكرد چرا همديگه رو دوست دارن و بايد با هم باشن. براي همين،اونها خوشحال بودن كه پيتر هم جزوي از خانواده كوچيكشونه و به همون اندازه ايي كه نميخواستن همديگه رو از دست بدن،نميخواستن پيتر رو هم از دست بدن.

توني يادش ميومد كه ده سال پيش،وقتي پيتر براي اولين بار وارد زندگي اون مرد شد، توني و پپر فقط براي چند ماه بود كه با هم قرار ميذاشتن و هيچ چيز بينشون جدي نشده بود. اما پپر، مثل هميشه كنار توني موند و به اون مرد توي بزرگ كردن پيتر كمك كرد تا وقتي كه پنج سال پيش،بالاخره تبديل به مادر خونده واقعي پيتر شد. پپر كاملا درست ميگفت... توني بدون اون زن حتي يك ساعت هم دووم نمياورد.

صداي قدم هاي كسي از توي راهرو،باعث شد هر دو نفر از هم جدا بشن و به پيتر كه حالا يه تيشرت كاپيتان آمريكا و شلوار راحتي جنگ ستارگان پوشيده بود نگاه كنن.

-او-او... تيشرت "من از توني عصباني ام" رو پوشيده.

توني با تعجبي ساختگي گفت.

اما پيتر به خاطر هندزفري توي گوشش صداي اون مرد رو نشنيد و وقتي نگاهي كوتاه به اون دو نفر كه روي مبل نشسته بودن انداخت، به سمت آشپزخونه رفت.

-خب...فكر كنم بهتره برم سراغ اون كارگرا...

توني گفت و از جاش بلند شد.

-تو حرف زدن با اژدها موفق باشي.

رو به پپر گفت.

پپر از جاش بلند شد و اخم ريزي كرد: اژدها...؟ شرط ميبندم حتي سرت داد هم نزده.

-نه ولي توي ماشين آهنگش رو انقدر بلند كرده بود كه ميتونستم از توي هندزفري اش هم بشنوم...براي من كه همون حكم رو داره.

توني جواب داد.

پپر هُل كوچكي به شونه توني داد و ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت: فقط برو!

-ولي جدي ميگم...موفق باشي.

توني انگشت شستش رو بالا آورد و به پپر چشمك كوچيكي زد.

پپر خنده كوتاهي كرد و بعد به سمت آشپزخونه قدم برداشت،در حالي كه داشت فكر ميكرد چطوري مكالمه اش رو با پيتر شروع كنه.

وقتي وارد شد، پيتر رو ديد كه در يخچال رو باز كرده و داره دنبال چيزي براي خوردن ميگرده. و توني درست ميگفت، پپر ميتونست صداي آهنگ رو تا اينجا هم بشنوه.

پيتر ظرف ماكاروني و پنيري كه روش سلفون كشيده شده بود رو انتخاب كرد و در يخچال رو بست. بعد يه چنگال از جا قاشقي برداشت و ظرف توي دستش رو به سمت اوپن برد. اون پسر هنوز هم نفهميده بود پپر اونجاست.

زن به سمتش رفت و به آروم ترين شكل ممكن شونه اش رو لمس كرد تا نترسه. اما پيتر در هر صورت كمي بالا پريد و به سمت پپر برگشت. وقتي ديد كي اونجاست، هوف آرومي كشيد و يكي از گوشي هاش رو بيرون آورد: پپر هي...متوجه نشدم اينجايي.

-خيلي تو اين چيزا حرفه ايي نيستم ولي شايد به خاطر اين باشه...؟

پپر گفت و به هندزفري پسر اشاره كرد.

پيتر تك خنده كوچيكي كرد و گوشيش رو بالا آورد تا آهنگ رو قطع كنه: متاسفم...كاري داشتي؟

گفت و اون يكي هندزفري اش هم در آورد و با گوشي اش، اونها رو روي اوپن قرار داد. پپر روي يكي از صندلي ها نشست و پيتر هم كنارش.

-خب...مدرسه چطور پيش رفت؟

اون زن پرسيد.

پيتر،كه تا حالا داشت با غذاش بازي ميكرد،دست نگه داشت و با قيافه ايي خسته و بي حوصله به اون زن نگاه كرد: پپر...لطفا تو ديگه شروع نكن. با توني حرف زديم و من ديگه قرار نيست...

پپر حرفش رو قطع كرد:نه پيتر... فقط دارم ميپرسم امروزت چطور بود...

مكث كوتاهي كرد و آرنج هاش رو روي سنگ مرمر جلوش گذاشت.

-كسي هست كه ازش خوشت بياد؟

پيتر با خجالت خنده ايي كرد و سرش رو به سمت غذاش برگردوند. اين سوال غير منتظره ايي بود اما پيتر در هر صورت مدتي بود كه داشت به اين فكر ميكرد تا درباره ام جي به پپر بگه. مخصوصا حالا كه فقط چند روز بيشتر به مهموني نمونده بود و پيتر هنوز نميدونست چطور ام جي رو دعوت كنه. توي فكر بود تا از پپر يه كم راهنمايي بخواد و ببينه چطور بايد با ام جي حرف بزنه.

مطمئن بود كه پپر ميتونه چند تا نصيحت خوب درباره دختر ها و مدل رفتار كردن باهاشون رو بهش بده تا پيتر ديگه مثل يه تازه كار به نظر نياد. اون هيچ جوره نميخواست شانس اش رو با دختري كه ازش خوشش ميومد خراب كنه و توش گند بزنه. پس شايد ديگه وقتش بود كه بالاخره درباره اين كراش پنهان با يكي غير از ند حرف بزنه كه هيچوقت هم نميتونست مشاوره خوبي توي اين قضيه بهش بده.

پس آب دهنش رو قورت داد و با چنگالش دوباره به جون ماكاروني هاي توي بشقاب اش افتاد: خب...يه دختر هست...توي مدرسه...

پپر لبخند كوچيكي زد و منتظر شد تا پيتر بتونه راحت تر درباره اش حرف بزنه. ميدونست كه اون پسر هر چقدر هم توي چيز هاي ديگه پر سر و صدا و شلوغ باشه، توي اين يه مورد خجالتيه و به سختي درباره اش حرف ميزنه.

-اسمش... ام جي ئه... و اون واقعا بامزه و خوشگله... ما هميشه با هم توي مدرسه ميگرديم و...بعضي وقت ها هم سه تايي توي خونه ند درس ميخونيم... و...فكر كنم ازش خوشم مياد.

پيتر به آرومي گفت و سعي كرد كلمات رو كنار هم بذاره.

لبخند پپر كمي بزرگ تر شد و تكيه اش رو از روي اوپن برداشت: اين عاليه پيتر... ازش خواستي با هم بريد سر قرار؟

پيتر بالاخره سرش رو بالا گرفت تا به اون زن نگاه كنه: نه...مشكلم همينجاست... من ميتونم خيلي راحت براي دو ساعت باهاش درباره فيزيك كوانتوم حرف بزنم ولي... وقتي ميخوام بهش بگم ازش خوشم مياد...و ميخوام به سالگرد شما دعوتش كنم...

مكث كوتاهي كرد. با نااميدي آهي كشيد و چشم هاش رو بست.

-فقط...نميتونم!

گفت و بعد از باز كردن چشم هاش با حالت خواهشي به اون زن نگاه كرد.

-چرا نميتوني؟

پپر پرسيد.

پيتر شونه هاش رو پايين انداخت و نفسش رو بيرون داد. بعد به پاهاش نگاه كرد و نوچ كوتاهي زير لب كرد: ميترسم...اون حسش مثل من نباشه و بعد دوستيمون خراب بشه.

-اما اگه ازش نپرسي هيچوقت نميفهمي،مگه نه؟

پپر گفت.

-آره...ميدونم... ولي... درست وقتي كه ميخوام باهاش حرف بزنم انگار زبونم از كار مي افته.

پيتر با ناراحتي گفت و دوباره به اون زن نگاه كرد.

-پيتر...تو ميتوني وقتي اين دختر كنارته خودت باشي؟ خودِ واقعي ات؟

پپر پرسيد.

پيتر سرش رو تكوني داد: آره فكر كنم...اون تنها كسيه كه ميتونم ساعت ها درباره همه چيز هاي خسته كننده علمي باهاش حرف بزنم و احساس نكنم كه حوصله اش رو سر بردم...حتي باعث ميشه مشتاق تر هم بشم.

-خيله خب...خودت جواب خودت رو دادي.

پپر گفت.

پيتر با گيجي اخم كرد:منظورت چيه؟

پپر از جاش بلند شد و به سمت يخچال رفت: ببين...وقتي ميگي ميتوني انقدر راحت باهاش درباره همه چيز حرف بزني و احساس ميكني كه ناراحتش نكردي، پس ميتوني اين رو هم بهش بگي...

در يخچال رو باز كرد و پارچ آب رو ازش بيرون آورد.

پيتر توي صندليش به سمت اون زن چرخيد تا بتونه نگاه بهتري بهش داشته باشه.

-ميدونم كه ابراز علاقه كردن به كسي براي اولين بار و توي سني كه تو هستي، ميتونه يه اتفاق بزرگ باشه.توي ذهنت چندين راه رو تصور ميكني كه ممكنه درست پيش بره يا غلط...اما وقتي بالاخره ميگيش، متوجه ميشي دو تا اتفاق بيشتر نمي افته...

اون زن ليوان شيشه ايي بلندي رو از داخل كابينت برداشت و داخلش رو با آب پر كرد.

-يا قبول ميكنه، يا نميكنه.

-خب...اگه قبول نكرد چي...؟ اونوقت بايد چيكار كنم؟

صورت پيتر دوباره حالت نگراني به خودش گرفت.

پپر پارچ رو دوباره توي يخچال برگردوند و با ليوان آب به سمت پيتر رفت: اونوقت بهش ميگي كه مشكلي نيست و دوست داري كه همچنان با هم دوست بمونيد...

مكث كوتاهي كرد و دستش رو روي شونه پسر قرار داد.

-بعدش دختري رو پيدا ميكني كه اون هم از تو خوشش مياد.

پيتر سرش رو تكون داد: طوري ميگي كه انگار خيلي آسونه.

پپر گوشي پيتر رو از روي اوپن برداشت و به دست اون پسر داد: چرا بهش زنگ نميزني و خودت امتحان نميكني؟

پيتر با تعجب ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت: الان؟

پپر سرش رو تكون داد: پس كِي...؟ اون حدااقل يه روز وقت ميخواد تا دنبال يه لباس براي خودش بگرده يا نه؟

-اما...آخه الان...وقت خوبي نيست...هوا داره تاريك ميشه.

پيتر سعي كرد بهونه ايي پيدا كنه.

-باشه...اما بذار اينو بهت بگم كه هر چقدر ديرتر انجامش بدي، سخت تر ميشه...

قدمي به عقب برداشت و لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد.

-و حتي ممكنه يكي زودتر از تو دست به كار بشه.

اوه نه... پيتر تا حالا به اين فكر نكرده بود. پپر درست ميگفت... يكي ديگه ميتونست به جاي پيتر از ام جي بخواد برن سر قرار و اون پسر شانس اش رو از دست بده. شايد حتي براي هميشه! اين چيزي نبود كه پيتر بخواد. فكر نميكرد بتونه اون دختر رو در حال قرار گذاشتن با كسي ببينه و حس بدي بهش دست نده. و بعد هم تا وقتي كه اونها قرار ميذاشتن از خودش عصباني باشه و حسرت بخوره كه چرا زودتر انجامش نداد.

پس سرش رو تكون كوچيكي داد: درسته... بهش زنگ ميزنم.

پپر لبخند زد:خوبه.

بعد مكث كوتاهي، لبخندش از بين رفت و صورتش كمي جدي تر شد: و هي... ميدوني كه توني فقط نگرانته، آره...؟

پيتر آهي كشيد و سرش رو به سمت ديگه آشپزخونه كج كرد. ميدونست كه پپر بالاخره اين بحث رو پيش ميكشه و درباره اش حرف ميزنه. حتي اگه با چيز ديگه ايي مثل "از كي خوشت مياد" شروع ميكرد. اين رو هم ميدونست كه اون زن درست ميگه. توني شايد هميشه دليل بزرگ و مهمِ "من به ريچارد و مري قول دادم" رو وسط ميكشيد تا بحث رو تموم كنه اما پپر حق داشت. توني نگرانش بود و پيتر هيچوقت اين نگراني رو درك نميكرد چون پسري نداشت... يا حدااقل... پسر خونده ايي نداشت.

ميدونست كه اون مرد هيچوقت آدمي نيست كه به راحتي بتونه علاقه و دوست داشتن اش رو به كسي ابراز كنه. اما همين حرف ها و بعضي وقت ها قوانين سخت گيرانه اش درباره اون پسر بهش نشون ميداد كه چقدر بهش اهميت ميده و فقط نميخواد كه آسيب ببينه. پيتر همه اين ها رو ميدونست اما فقط نميخواست كه قبولش كنه. دلش ميخواست كه توني بيشتر باهاش مثل يه بزرگسال برخورد كنه. درست همونطوري كه پپر باهاش رفتار ميكنه. اما اون مرد با پيتر طوري رفتار ميكرد كه انگار هنوز همون پسر شش ساله ايي كه مري و ريچارد توي برج استارك گذاشتن.

اما پيتر ديگه اون پسر بچه ترسيده و بهونه گير نبود. اون بزرگ شده و بود ميخواست هر جوري هست اين رو به توني ثابت كنه. شايد يكي از هزاران دلايلي هم كه ميخواست تبديل به يه ابر قهرمان بشه همين بود. ثابت كردن خودش به مردي كه بيشتر از همه تحسين اش ميكنه. وقتي كه پيتر فهميد توني اون مردي كه فكر ميكرد نيست، شور و اشتياق اش براي آيرون من و توني استارك برگشت.

و طي اين سالها، اين اشتياق تبديل به يه حس دو طرفه بين اين دو نفر شد. پيتر سعي خودش رو ميكرد تا مثل توني بشه و اون مرد حتي شايد بيشتر سعي ميكرد تا به پيتر ثابت كنه قابليت هاش خيلي از حد اون مرد بيشتره. البته كه هر دو نفر لجوج تر از اين بودن كه اين مسئله رو بهم اعتراف كنن.

پيتر لبخندي زد و به پپر نگاه كرد: ميدونم...فكر كنم فقط خستگي باعث شد تا بهش بپرم.

لبخند پپر هم روي صورتش برگشت: مشكلي نيست... من حتي خيلي وقت ها خسته نيستم و ميخوام بهش بپرم.

پيتر تك خنده كوتاهي كرد و چيزي نگفت. پپر با سر به گوشي توي دست هاي پسر اشاره كرد: بهش زنگ بزن!

پيتر گوشي توي دستش رو به سمت زن كه داشت از آشپزخونه خارج ميشد تكون داد: حتما!

گفت و وقتي پپر از ديدرس اش خارج شد، قفل گوشيش رو باز كرد. قسمت كانتكت هاي گوشي اش رو لمس كرد و وقتي يه كم به سمت پايين رفت، اسم ام جي جلوش اومد.

به ساعت گوشيش نگاه كرد كه چهار و شش دقيقه بعد از ظهر رو نشون ميداد و از بهونه مسخره اش درباره اينكه داره شب ميشه خنده اش گرفت. هوا هنوز كاملا روشن بود و آفتاب از پنجره هاي پنت هوس به داخل ميومد.

دوباره به اسم ام جي كه توي گوشيش جا خوش كرده بود خيره شد و نفس عميقي كشيد.

"به چيزي كه پپر گفت فكر كن... يكي ديگه ازش درخواست ميكنه و براي اولين بار، تو از كاري كه 'نكردي' پشيمون ميشي"

و شايد هم حتي خيلي زود اين اتفاق مي افتاد... ام جي دختر معركه ايي بود كه هر كسي بايد دلش ميخواست باهاش باشه. پس چي جلوي بقيه پسر هاي مدرسه رو ميگرفت تا از پيتر سبقت نگيرن و از ام جي درخواست قرار گذاشتن نكنن...؟ اگه رمي، پسر سال سومي كه هميشه موقع ناهار ميديدنش اين كار رو ميكرد چي؟ يا زك...؟ يا حتي فلش!

با اين فكر، چشم هاي پيتر گرد شدن. اوه نه...! شايد ميتونست با اون دو تاي ديگه كنار بياد اما فلش آخرين كسي بود كه ميخواست ببينه با ام جي قرار ميذاره. حتي حاضر بود كه به جاي رمي با ام جي حرف بزنه و ببينه كه اون دو تا با هم ميرن سر قرار...اما فلش؟! حتي فكر كردن بهش هم باعث ميشد پيتر بخواد داد بزنه.

پس قبل از اينكه خودش بفهمه داره چيكار ميكنه، انگشتش زودتر از خودش عمل كرد و اسم ام جي رو لمس كرد. داشت زنگ ميخورد... گوشيش داشت به ام جي زنگ ميزد!

اون پسر سريع هندزفري اش رو برداشت و يكي از گوشي هاش رو داخل گوشش فرو كرد.

بعد، طولاني ترين شش ثانيه عمرش سپري شد تا وقتي كه صداي ام جي توي گوشش پيچيد: هي بازنده!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> اميدوارم از چپتر جديد خوشتون اومده باشه و لطفا يادتون نره كودو بديد و كامنت بذاريد... نوشتن هر كدوم از اين پارت ها خيلي خيلييي وقت و انرژي ازم ميگيره و وقتي ميبينم شما كامنت بذاريد و كودو ميديد اون انرژي دوباره واسه نوشتن پارت بعد بهم برميگرده:)  
> پس فراموش نكنيد❤️


	3. "chapter three"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> هي گايز:)  
> حالتون چطوره؟  
> واهاي يعني نميدونيد چقدر من پدرم در اومد سر اين چپتر:|  
> خودمم نميدونم چرا:|
> 
> خلاصه كه خيلي خسته شدم فراموش نكنيد كودو بديد و كامنت بذاريد تا خستگي ام در بره:)❤️
> 
> اميدوارم اين پارت رو دوست داشته باشيد❤️

پيتر از پله اتوبوس پايين پريد و وقتي عينكش كمي از صورتش سر خورد، اون رو بالا داد: بعد...پپر گفت كه بهش زنگ بزنم و به مهموني دعوتش كنم.

ند هم در حالي كه داشت كيفش رو روي شونه اش صاف ميكرد، به عنوان آخرين نفر از اتوبوس مدرسه پايين اومد و در پشت سرش بسته شد. ند و پيتر چند قدمي از اون وسيله نقليه فاصله گرفتن واتوبوس شروع به حركت توي خيابون كرد.

ساعت نه و نيم صبح بود و اردو كلاسشون در حال ورود برج بلند و بزرگ آزكورپ ميشد. آقاي هرينگتون، معلم زيست شناسي شون جلوي همه بچه ها بود و داشت سعي ميكرد اونها رو ساكت كنه تا بتونن با نظم وارد ساختمون بشن.

ند به پيتر نگاه كرد: خب...؟ بهش زنگ زدي؟

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: آره...آره معلومه كه زنگ زدم...

بعد به ام جي كه كمي جلوتر ازشون داشت با يكي از همكلاسي ها و دوستش "بتي" حرف ميزد نگاه كرد.

-ولي...دوباره مجبور شدم درباره سوال "غلظت يون هيدروليوم" ازش بپرسم...براي براي سوم! حتما بايد فكر كنه خيلي احمقم.

ند اخم گيجي كرد و به پيتر نگاهي انداخت: ولي...چرا ازش نخواستي بريد سر قرار؟

پيتر با ناراحتي نفس اش رو بيرون داد و گردنش رو با شدت پايين انداخت:نميدونم... گمونم... مثل هميشه ترسيدم.

ند لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد و سرش رو كمي كج كرد. بعد دستش رو به شونه پيتر زد و گفت: خب... فكر كنم بايد دوباره امتحان كني.

صداي آقاي هرينگتون از جلوي صف بلند شد: خيله خب... حالاهمتون بايد خيلي آروم وارد بشيد و اگه سوالي داشتيد فقط ميخوام دستتون رو ببينم.

همه دانش آموز ها كم كم از در هاي شيشه ايي گذشتن و وارد شركت آزكورپ شدن. اون گروه كوچيك، از دبيرستان ميد تون به سرعت سرشون رو به اطراف چرخوندن تا بتونن همه جا رو ببينن. شركتي كه داخلش بودن واقعا زيبا و بزرگ بود. درست همونطور كه توي ذهنت تصور ميكني و شايد حتي بهتر.

طراحي ظريف ديوار ها و سقف اونجا، نشون دهنده اين بود كه معمار هاي با تجربه و با استعدادي روي اين ساختمون كار كردن. البته اين چيز جديد و غافلگيرانه ايي هم نبود. توني هميشه ميگفت نورمن آزبورن مرد كمالگراييه و براي همين هم هست كه تونسته توي اين چند سال رقيب شماره يك شركت استارك باقي بمونه.

همه، يكي يكي، از حراست جلوي در رد شدن تا وقتي كه نوبت به پيتر رسيد. مردي با كت و شلوار سياه و قيافه ايي جدي، با دست جلوي پيتر رو گرفت و به دوربين دور گردن اون پسر اشاره كرد: معذرت ميخوام آقا. هيچ دوربيني نميتونه وارد شركت بشه.

پيتر به دوربين نگاهي انداخت و با دست گرفتش: اما...براي تحقيق مدرسه ام به چند تا عكس نياز دارم. فقط ميخوام توي مقاله ام از عكس ها استفاده كنم نه بيشتر.

مامور حراست سرش رو تكون كوچكي داد: متاسفم. ميتوني از گوشيت از بخش هايي كه عكس گرفتن ممنوع نيست استفاده كني اما اون دوربين نميتونه وارد شركت بشه.

پيتر با نا اميدي آه كوتاهي كشيد و با بلند كردن بند دوربين از دور گردنش،اون رو به ند داد. بعد،زيپ كوله اش رو باز كرد و بعد از در آوردن كيف دوربين اش، اون وسيله رو داخلش قرار داد.

بند كيف رو گرفت و به سمت مامور دراز كرد: بفرماييد.

مرد، دوربين رو از دست پيتر گرفت و بعد قدمي عقب رفت تا پيتر و ند وارد شركت بشن. اون دو نفر هم بالاخره به جمعي كه منتظرشون بودن ملحق شدن و به سمت لابي ساختمون رفتن.

آقاي هرينگتون بهشون گفت كه همونجا، توي لابي منتظر بمونن و خودش به سمت ميز منشي كه چند متر اونطرف تر قرار داشت قدم برداشت.

طبقه هاي شركت رو ميتونستي از سوراخي كه براي پله هاي برقي بي شماري كه تا بالا وجود داشتن ببيني. آدم هاي زيادي، از جمله دانشمند ها و كاركن هاي شركت در جنب و جوش بودن و هر كدوم به سمتي ميرفتن يا وارد اتاقي ميشدن.

ند با شگفتي به بالاي سرش نگاه كرد و ميشد انعكاس نور هاي زياد و سفيد اون مجموعه رو توي چشم هاش ديد: واو...

بعد رو به پيتر كرد:

-يعني...تو هيچوقت اينجا نيومدي؟

پيتر هم كه مثل بهترين دوستش مجذوب فضاي اون كمپاني شده بود و داشت به اطراف نگاه ميكرد، سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد: به شركتي كه رقيب تونيه...؟ نه!

بعد تك خنده ايي كرد و ادامه داد:

-حتي از عكس هاش هم بهتر به نظر ميرسه.

صداي مردي، از بلند گو هاي ساختمون باعث شد سر و صداي دانش آموز ها كمتر بشه: به "آزكورپ" خوش آمديد. شركتي كه توسط "نورمن آزبورن" بنيان نهاده شده. برج آزكورپ، از ١٠٨ طبقه بخش پژوهشي تشكيل شده و ذهن دانشمندان ما محدوديت هاي فن آوري هاي دفاعي بيودرماني و شيميايي را پشت سر ميگذارند. آينده در اينجاست.

صداي مرد از بين رفت و چند ثانيه بيشتر نگذشته بود كه همكلاسي هاي پيتر دوباره مشغول حرف زدن شدن.

ند پرسيد:تا حالا تونستي نورمن آزبورن رو ببيني؟

پيتر شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت: فقط عكس هاش رو از توي اينترنت ديدم.

ند كه همچنان داشت به اطراف نگاه ميكرد، سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد:خب... اگه اين اطراف ديديش بهم بگو. چون دوست دارم ازش يه امضا بگيرم.

پيتر خنده كوتاهي كرد: تصور كن اگه من بخوام از نورمن آزبورن امضا بگيرم... بعدش توني حتي نميذاره به آزمايشگاه بروس سر بزنم.

قبل از اينكه ند بتونه جوابي بده، صداي مردي از پشت سرشون اومد: دارم رد ميشم! دارم رد ميشم! هي... معذرت ميخوام آقا...واقعا متاسفم...ميشه لطفا...؟ ممنون!ممنونم!

پيتر سرش رو به سمت صدا چرخوند و مرد سياه پوستي كه به نظر ميومد توي دوره چهل سالگي زندگي اش هست رو ديد. يه سري نقشه آبي توي هر دو دستش جا گرفته بودن و كيف اداري اش هم توي مشتش بود. اون مرد داشت با تمام توان تلاش ميكرد كه اونها رو روي زمين نريزه. اما چيزي كه نميدونست،اين بود كه قفل كيفش باز شد و تعداد زيادي برگه و يه قوطي قرص،ازش جلوي پاي پيتر روي زمين ريختن.

اون مرد زير لب زمزمه كرد:لعنتي...

ميخواست خم بشه تا برگه ها رو برداره اما پيتر پيش دستي كرد:هي...من برشون ميدارم.

مرد لبخندي مضطرب زد:اوه...ممنون پسر.

پيتر خم شد و كاغذ هاي كوچيك و بزرگي كه از كيف مرد بيرون ريخته بودن، به علاوه قوطي قرص رو، از روي زمين جمع كرد. بعد كيف رو از دستش گرفت و همه اون وسايل رو داخلش برگردوند.

وقتي داشت قفل كيف رو ميبست، نگاهي به مرد انداخت: ميدوني...منم يكي از اين كيف ها داشتم.هميشه اينطوري ميشد.

مرد، كه حالا صورتش رو از بين كاغذ هاي زياد توي دستش بيرون آورده بود تا ديد بهتري به پيتر داشته باشه، به سختي عينكش رو صاف كرد. معلوم بود كه مدت زيادي نيست موهاي كم روي سرش رو مرتب كرده اما بهم ريختگي كاغذ هاي بلند توي دستش باعث شده موهاش هم بهم بريزن. پيتر تونست نگاهي به كارت اسم اون مرد بندازه: "مكس ديلن"، "مهندس برق"

مكس كيف رو از دست پيتر گرفت: اوه جدي؟ تونستي درستش كني؟

پيتر به گوشه قفل كيف اشاره كرد و پيچ كوچيكي رو به مكس نشون داد: اين پيچ طلايي رو ميبيني...؟ با باز و بسته كردن قفل،اون هم شل ميشه. فقط چند وقت يه بار بايد جاش بندازي.

مكس نگاهي به كيفش انداخت:هاه...ساده تر از چيزي بود كه فكرشو ميكردم...

بعد به پيتر نگاه كرد:

-ممنون.

صداي مردي از سمت ديگه ايي اومد: مكس! ميتوني توضيح بدي چرا انقدر دير اومدي؟ ميدوني كه توي بخش چهار بهت نياز داريم و حالا وايسادي داري با يه بچه حرف ميزني؟

مكس، سرش رو به سمت صدا برگردوند: متاسفم رئيس... دارم ميام...

بعد به پيتر نگاهي انداخت:

-دوباره ممنون.

پيتر سرش رو تكون داد و لبخند كوچيكي زد: خواهش ميكنم.

مكس با سرعت،به سمت رئيس اش رفت و پيتر هنوز ميتونست صداش رو بشنوه: ديشب... اضافه كاري بهم خورد و تا ديروقت اينجا موندم... فقط تونستم سه ساعت بخوابم و دير بيدار شدم...متاسفم.

مردي كه ظاهرا رئيس مكس بود، داشت ازش جلوتر راه ميرفت و به نظر ميومد كلافه باشه: خب؟! كه چي؟ ببخشيد كه يه شب نتونستي درست بخوابي زيباي خفته.

-بله بله...معذرت ميخوام رئيس!

صداي آقاي هرينگتون، باعث شد پيتر حواسش از اون دو نفر پرت بشه. معلمشون از سمت ميز منشي برگشت و كلاسش رو صدا كرد: خيله خب بچه ها...لطفا همه به ترتيب سوار پله هاي برقي بشيد.

ند نگاهي به پيتر انداخت و صورتش رو جمع كرد: واي... اگه رئيس من هم اينطوري باشه از شغلم استعفا ميدم.

پيتر تك خنده ايي كرد و سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: آره...

همه دانش آموز ها، پشت سر معلمشون به سمت پله هاي برقي مشغول حركت شدن.

پيتر و ند بعد از مردي كه كت مشكي تنش بود، روي پله هاي فلزي قرار گرفتن و پيتر سرش رو بالا گرفت تا ببينه ساختمون چقدر بلندي داره. خيلي بالا تر، سقف اون شركت نورگير بزرگي داشت اما به خاطر ارتفاع زياد برج، اون نور طبيعي براي تمام ساختمون مناسب نبود. واسه همين بود كه تقريباً همه جاي ديوار ها ميتونستي چراغ هاي ال اي دي سفيدي رو پيدا كني.

با اينكه وسط ساختمون با پله هاي برقي پر شده بود، اما توي هر دو سمت طبقه ها، دو تا آسانسور وجود داشت كه در حال حركت بودن.

وقتي از پله ها پياده و به دستور معلمشون يه جا جمع شدن، پيتر از راهرو رو به روشون زني رو با موهاي كوتاه مشكي، و رو پوش آزمايشگاهي ديد كه داره به سمتشون مياد. اون، كفش هاي پاشنه بلند مشكي داشت و دامني كه تا روي زانو هاش ميومد رو پوشيده بود. وقتي به گروه رسيد، چارت توي دستش رو جا به جا كرد و لبخندي روي لب هاش نقش بست: صبح بخير همگي... من دكتر "اشلي كافكا" هستم. سرپرست روانشناسي شركت آزكورپ. امروز ميخوايم يه تور كوچيك توي قسمت بيولوژيك مجموعه داشته باشيم...

اون زن روي پاشنه پاش به سمت راهرويي كه همين الان ازش اومده بود چرخيد و ادامه داد: لطفا دنبالم بياين.

ند با تعجب به پيتر نگاه كرد:سرپرست روانشناسي...؟ همچين چيزي اصلا وجود داره؟

پيتر هم اخم ريزي كرد و سرش رو تكون داد: آره... منم تا حالا نشنيده بودم كه شغلي مثل اين وجود داشته باشه.

همه كلاس، وارد اتاق كوچك تري نسبت به فضاي قبلي شدن. اتاقي كه پر بود از وسايل و اختراعات آزمايشگاهي، با دانشمند هايي كه پشت ميز هاشون در حال كار و تحقيق بودن. اتاق شيشه ايي دقيقا جلوشون وجود داشت كه درش بسته بود و سه تا از سفيد پوش هاي اون مجموعه داشتن با ميكروسكوپ هاشون روي چيزي كار ميكردن.

سمت چپ اتاق، راهرو ديگه ايي وجود داشت كه پيتر نميتونست داخلش رو ببينه اما ميتونست تابلو نقره ايي رنگي رو بخونه كه روش نوشته شده بود: "بخش تحقيقاتي" و "بخش عنكبوت هاي راديو اكتيوي"

پيتر با سر به تابلو اشاره ايي كرد: مرد... اميدوارم مجبور نباشيم روي اون عنكبوت ها تحقيق كنيم...هر چيزي غير از اون موجودات ريز.

ند هم به تابلو نگاهي انداخت و وقتي روش رو خوند سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: آره... عنكبوت ها واقعا منو ميترسونن مرد.

صداي دكتر كافكا يه بار ديگه بلند شد: اول از همه ميخوايم دور اين ميز جمع بشيم تا دكتر "كانرز" يه كم درباره آزكورپ و اينكه ما دقيقا اينجا داريم چيكار ميكنيم توضيح بده. بعد از اون هم يه سر به بخش عنكبوت هاي راديو اكتيوي ميزنيم و درباره جهش ژنتيكي كه براشون اتفاق افتاده صحبت ميكنيم.

پيتر نفسش رو بيرون داد: عالي شد!

مردي با موهاي بلوند، عينك گرد و يه روپوش آزمايشگاهي، مثل بيشتر افراد اونجا، به ميز نزديك شد. اما چيزي كه توجه پيتر و تمام افراد دور اون ميز رو جلب كرد، دست قطع شده اش بود. پيتر اون مرد رو ميشناخت.

-سلام به همگي...من دكتر "كرت كانرز" هستم و امروز قراره بفهميم علم بيولوژيك براي چي مفيده و اصلا چرا داريم روش مطالعه ميكنيم.

صداي فلش از بين بچه ها اومد: چون نميخوايم درس زيست شناسي رو بي افتيم؟

چند نفر با صداي آروم خنديدن و دكتر كانرز و كافكا هم جزو اونها بودن.

دكتر كانرز سري تكون داد و در حالي كه هنوز لبخند داشت گفت: من ميخواستم بگم چون بشر عطش تمام نشدني براي علم داره اما اين جواب هم قانع كننده است.

دوباره صداي خنده كوتاه چند نفر بلند شد.

پيتر با آرنجش ضربه كوتاهي به بازوي ند زد: توني درباره دكتر كانرز بهم گفته. اون مجبور شده دستشو توي جنگ قطع كنه.

ند سرش رو تكون داد و با علاقه به اون دانشمند نگاه كرد: چه باحال...

صداي فلش از كنارش اومد: هي پاركر... براي جشن آخر سال كسي رو دعوت نكردي؟

پيتر نگاه كوتاهي به فلش انداخت و بعد به دكتر كانرز: نه... ولي ميخوام بكنم.

فلش خنده كوتاه و تمسخر آميزي كرد: ببين و يادبگير... من يه حرفه ايي ام.

پيتر اخم ريزي كرد و به اون پسر نگاه كرد: كي رو ميخواي دعوت كني؟

-بتي.

پيتر نگاهي به دختر مو بلوندي كه كنار ام جي وايساده بود نگاه كرد. بتي يه دفتر رو به سينه اش چسبونده بود و داشت به حرف هاي دكتر كانرز گوش ميداد. بعضي وقت ها هم با ام جي حرف كوتاهي ميزد.

پيتر دوباره به فلش نگاه كرد: مطمئني الان وقت خوبيه؟ به نظر مياد سرش شلوغ باشه.

فلش با بيخيالي پوزخندي زد: بهت كه گفتم... من حرفه اييم. ميتونم توي يه دقيقه هر دختري رو راضي كنم كه باهام به جشن بياد.

پيتر عينكش رو با دست بالا داد و سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: باشه...

اون پسر طعنه نميزد و صادقانه منتظر بود تا ببينه فلش ميخواد چيكار كنه.

فلش دستي به موهاش كشيد و كمي صافشون كرد. بعد دست هاش رو توي جيب اش فرو كرد و به سمت بتي قدم برداشت. لبخند يه وري زد و كمي به سمت اون دختر خم شد: هي بتي...

بتي به اون پسر نگاهي كرد: هي فلش.

بعد دوباره سرش رو به سمت دكتر كانرز برگردوند.

فلش همچنان داشت با لبخند به اون دختر نگاه ميكرد: كسي براي جشن آخر سال دعوتت كرده؟

بتي سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد: نه.

لبخند فلش بزرگ تر شد: چطوره من اين كارو بكنم؟

بتي چشم هاش رو كمي ريز كرد و ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت. بعد به فلش نگاه كرد و گفت: چطوره نكني؟

پيتر و ند خنده كوتاهي كردن و با علاقه منتظر بقيه نمايش رو به رو شون شدن.

صورت پر از اعتماد به نفس فلش، ناگهان اخم گيجي به سراغش اومد: چي؟!

بتي سرش رو به سمت فلش چرخوند و لبخند نه چندان دوستانه ايي زد: من نميخوام باهات بيام به جشن آخر سال فلش.

فلش نيم نگاهي به پيتر و ند انداخت و بعد دوباره به بتي: ولي...براي چي؟ قبلا به يكي قول دادي؟

بتي نفسش رو با كلافگي بيرون داد و بالاخره كاملا به سمت فلش دور زد: نه... من فقط... اونجوري كه تو از من خوشت مياد، خوشم نمياد... متاسفم.

بعد دوباره به سمت ميز جلوشون دور زد.

-و لطفا بذار به حرف هاي دكتر كانرز گوش كنم.

فلش سعي كرد قيافه ايي بيخيال به خودش بگيره. شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت و پوفي كرد: باشه... اصلا مهم نيست... به ضرر خودته.

بعد چند قدم از دختر دور شد و سر جاي قبلي خودش وايساد. وقتي ديد پيتر و ند دارن با لبخند كوچيكي بهش نگاه ميكنن، اخم بزرگي كرد: حالا هر چي پينِس... شما دو تا هنوزم يه جفت بازنده اييد.

پيتر لبخند بزرگي زد و سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد. بعد با ند، هر دو، سرشون رو به سمت ميز برگردوندن و مشغول گوش دادن به حرف هاي دكتر كانرز شدن.

وقتي صحبت هاي اون مرد تموم شد، صداي اشلي كافكا از پشت سرشون اومد: خيله خب... حالا بهتره يه سر به عنكبوت هامون بزنيم. چطوره؟

بعد به سمت راهرويي كه وارد اتاق مورد نظرشون ميشد قدم برداشت.

پيتر ميونه خوبي با عنكبوت ها نداشت. اصلا! حتي يادش ميومد كه چند سال پيش، وقتي يكي از اون موجودات رو،روي سقف اتاقش در حال تار تنيدن ديده بود، براي دو هفته اتاقش رو عوض كرد و همه درز هاي محل اقامت جديدش رو با پارچه بست تا مشكلي پيش نياد. اما بعد، متوجه شد كه توني اون عنكبوت رو تو اونجا گذاشته بود و پيتر به اتاقش برگشت.

اگه ميتونست، همين الان بهونه ايي جور ميكرد و به اتوبوس برميگشت اما نمره زيست شناسي اش به اين تحقيق بستگي داشت. پس بايد براي يه بار هم كه شده، بچه بودن درباره ترس از عنكبوت ها رو كنار ميذاشت و سعي ميكرد هر طور كه شده امروز رو بگذرونه. يعني... شايد كارش داخل اون اتاق نيم ساعت هم طول نميكشيد. چه اتفاقي ميتونست توي سي دقيقه بي افته كه پيتر بخواد به خاطرش خودشو اذيت كنه؟

ولي اگه يكي از عنكبوت ها از محفظه اش فرار كرده بود چي؟ يا اگه يه نمونه آزمايشي رو دست به دست ميكردن تا همه بتونن نگاه نزديك تري بهش داشته باشن؟ نميتونست جلوي ام جي عقب بكشه و بگه دوست نداره بهشون دست بزنه. اون دختر درباره اش چه فكري ميكرد؟ اينكه پيتر بگه اونقدر ترسوئه كه حتي نميتونه يه موجود كوچيك رو روي دست هاش تحمل كنه؟ شايد... بايد ميگفت بهشون حساسيت داره؟ اصلا... همچين چيزي وجود داشت؟ حساسيت به يه عنكبوت؟

"معلومه كه نه پيتر! كارِت ساخته است!"

اونها جلوي دري ايستادن و دكتر كافكا از كارتش براي ورود به اتاق استفاده كرد. وقتي در باز شد، پيتر متوجه شد نوري كه اونجا وجود داره كاملا متفاوت از نور بقيه ساختمونه. اون اتاق آبي بود و فقط رشته ايي از يه چراغ ال اي دي سفيد، كناره هاي ديوار نصب شده بودن و زمين رو روشن ميكردن. اتاق، حالت درازي داشت و ديوار شيشه ايي نصف فضا رو گرفته بود. پشت اون ديوار شيشه ايي كه تا سقف بالا رفته بود هم، تار هاي زياد، به علاوه عنكبوت هاي روشون وجود داشت.

در اتاق، پشت سرشون بسته شد و اشلي پشت به ديوار هاي شيشه ايي و دقيقا جلوي بچه ها قرار گرفت.

-چرا اينجا انقدر آبيه؟

يكي از دختر ها پرسيد.

دكتر كافكا لبخندي زد و از اونجايي كه نميدونست كي اين سوال رو پرسيده، رو به جمع شروع به صحبت كردن كرد: دليل آبي بودن نور هاي توي اتاق،اينه كه از لحاظ روانشناسي، رنگ آبي از بقيه رنگ ها آرامش بخش تره و عنكبوت هامون رو آروم نگه ميداره.

پيتر نگاهي به عنكبوت هاي پشت شيشه انداخت. بعضي از اونها داشتن تار ميتنيدن و بعضي هاشون هم ثابت سر جاشون وايساده بودن. اون موجودات، شبيه عنكبوت هاي "بيوه سياه " بودن. بدن تقريبا گرد، با لكه ايي روي پشتشون و پاهاي بلند. اما چيزي كه پيتر باعث ميشد مطمئن نباشه حدس اش درسته يا نه، اين بود كه اون موجودات، انگار داشتن ميدرخشيدن و آبي رنگ بودن. و تا اونجايي كه پيتر به لطف كتاب زيست شناسي اش ميدونست، هيچكدوم از بيوه هاي سياه رنگ آبي نداشتن و رنگ بدنشون، تركيبي از قرمز و مشكي بود.

پيتر چشمش رو به سمت دكتر كافكا چرخوند:به خاطر نور اينجاست كه آبي به نظر ميان؟

اون زن سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد: اينها عنكبوت هاي بيوه سياه هستن و همه ميدونيم كه نمونه آبي رنگي از اونها توي دنيا وجود نداره. اما توي آزكورپ چرا. اين عنكبوت ها، از زماني كه توي تخم بودن به آزمايشگاه شركت برده شدن و با سِرُم هايي كه بهشون تزريق شده، جهش ژنتيكي براشون اتفاق افتاده. همين باعث شده كه رنگ بدنشون هم تغيير كنه.

ام جي دستش رو بلند كرد: ولي بعضي از عنكبوت هاي بيوه سياه جنوبي، آبي ان.

اشلي به ام جي نگاه كرد و به خاطر دقت اون دختر لبخندي روي لبش اومد: اونها در واقع سرمه ايين و لك هاي روي بدنشون هنوز هم قرمزه. و تا اونجايي كه يادمه بدنشون درخشان نيست.

بعد دستش رو توي جيب اش فرو كرد و ادامه داد: نمونه خشك شده اش رو اينجا دارم تا همه بتونيد نگاه دقيق تري بهشون داشته باشيد.

پيتر به ند نگاه كوتاه و نگراني انداخت و بعد به دكتر كافكا. ظاهراً امروز روزش نبود.البته... يه عنكبوت مرده، توي يه محفظه پلاستيكي صد در صد بهتر از زنده اش بود.

اشلي اخم ريزي كرد و داخل جيب بزرگ لباسش رو نگاهي انداخت: هاه... عجيبه. همينجا گذاشته بودمش...

بعد سرش رو به سمت شيشه ها برگردوند و نگاهي به اطراف انداخت. از جيب اش كليد كوچيكي رو بيرون آورد و در شيشه ايي كه چند قدم ازش فاصله داشت رو باز كرد تا وارد محل نگهداري عنكبوت ها بشه.

پيتر دست به سينه شد و با نگراني به درِ شيشه ايي باز خيره شد. اما بعد تصميم گرفت ذهنش رو مشغول چيز ديگه ايي كنه. به طرف ديگه ايي نگاه كرد و از روي مونيتور لمسي روي ديوار، متوجه شد چرا انقدر احساس گرما ميكنه. درجه هوا روي شصت و شش درجه بود. پيتر ميدونست كه عنكبوت ها موجوداتي هستن كه سرما رو دوست ندارن و محيط زندگي شون بايد حالت شرجي يا حدااقل گرمي داشته باشه. اما مطمئن نبود كه عنكبوت هاي بيوه سياه هم اينطوري ان يا نه.

نفسش رو بيرون داد و بعد از انداختن كوله اش روي زمين، سوييشرتش رو در آورد و روي دستش انداخت. توي اتاقي كه داخلش بودن، به غير از چند تا مانيتور هولوگرامي كه اطلاعاتي درباره عنكبوت ها روش نوشته بود، چيز ديگه ايي وجود نداشت. پيتر دوباره كيفش رو از جلوي پاش برداشت و روي شونه اش انداخت.

دكتر كافكا از اتاق بيرون اومد و با لبخند كوچيكي لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد: متاسفم بچه ها... به نظر مياد فراموش كردم با خودم بيارمش. و از اونجايي كه توي اين بهش عكاسي ممنوعه، مطمئنم ميتونيد از سايت شركت چند تا عكس خوب كه خودمون ازشون گرفتيم، پيدا كنيد.

يكي از شاگرد ها، دستش رو بالا برد و پرسيد: ميتونم بپرسم شما دقيقا با اين عنكبوت ها چيكار كرديد؟

اشلي سرش رو تكون داد و چارت توي دستش رو روي سينه اش فشرد: دقيقا براي همينه كه امروز اينجاييم... بياين اول با اين شروع كنيم كه چرا عنكبوت ها رو براي انجام اين آزمايش انتخاب كرديم در حالي كه ميتونستيم از نمونه هاي آزمايشي معمول ايي مثل موش ها يا... خرگوش ها استفاده كنيم...

تقريباً همه بچه ها، از جمله پيتر و ند يه دفترچه و خودكار از كوله هاشون برداشتن و مشغول يادداشت كردن حرف هاي اون زن شدن.

-همونطور كه ممكنه خيلي هاتون بدونيد، توي دنيا بيشتر از چهل نوع عنكبوت وجود داره و بيوه سياه جزو عنكبوت هاي سميه؛ اين موجودات، يك سري از پايداري ها رو دارن كه بقيه موجودات ندارن. بدن عنكبوت ها، توي پذيرش تشعشعات، مقاومت بيشتري داره و اين استقامت، چيزيه كه ما نتونستيم توي بدن بقيه پستاندار ها پيدا كنيم...

اون زن مكث كوتاهي كرد.

-بيوه هاي سياه معمولا به محل هاي سرد و نمور علاقه خاصي دارن ولي با تغيير ژنتيكي كه داخلشون ايجاد كرديم، متوجه شديم كه اين غريزه توي بدنشون تغيير كرده و برعكس شده. اما داريم سعي ميكنيم در كنار تمام تغييرات ژنتيكي كه براشون اتفاق افتاده، اين عادت قديمي رو بهشون برگردونيم...

دكتر كافكا قدمي به سمت مونيتور هاي روي ديوار برداشت و همه بچه ها به طرف اون زن دور زدن.

اشلي، دوباره مشغول توضيح دادن شد: كاري كه ما با اين عنكبوت ها كرديم، اين بود كه دقيقا يك ساعت بعد از اينكه به صورت تخم، از شكم عنكبوت ماده بيرون اومدن، اونها رو براي بيست و چهار ساعت زير تشعشعات راديو اكتيوي قرار داديم؛ متاسفانه نمونه هاي اول،دومو سوم از بين رفتن تا بالاخره متوجه شديم چه مقدار اشعه براي تخم ها مناسبه و اينكه هميشه، نمونه هاي ماده، به خاطر بزرگ و قوي تر بودنشون،توي اين آزمايش زنده موندن...

اون زن، صفحه هولوگرامي رو لمس كرد و عكسي از چند تخم عنكبوت روي مانيتور ظاهر شد.

-بعد از بيست و چهار ساعت، همونطور كه قبلا هم گفتم، با سِرُم به تخم ها يه سري "آر اِن اِي"، از پونزده نوع عنكبوت ديگه تزريق ميكنيم و...

معلمشون، آقاي هرينگتون گلو اش رو صاف كرد: عذر ميخوام... ميشه براي بچه ها توضيح بديد كه "آر اِن اِي" چيه؟ ما هنوز توي كلاس درباره اش حرف نزديم.

اشلي، سرش رو تكون كوچيكي داد و متوجه شد كه شايد كمي سخت حرف زده باشه: البته، متاسفم... "آر اِن اِي" در واقع مثل دي ان اي، يه درشت مولكول هست كه يه چيز ضروري و مهم براي همه گونه هاي زيستيه...

مكث كوتاهي كرد و به ادامه بحث اصلي برگشت:

-چند ساعت بعد از تزريق "آر اِن اِي" ها، تخم ها رو به اينجا مياريم تا ازشون بيرون بيان و دور خودشون براي دو هفته پيله ببندن.

پيتر دستي كه داخلش دفترچه اش رو نگه داشته بود بالا برد: اما من يه جا خونده بودم كه بيوه هاي سياه يه ماه يا بيشتر براي بيرون اومدن از پيله شون وقت ميخوان.

دكتر كافكا سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: درسته اما به خاطر "آر اِن اِي" هاي مختلفي كه بهشون تزريق كرديم، جهش ژنتيكي انجام شده و اين باعث ميشه روند بيرون اومدنشون از پيله سريع تر بشه...

اون زن به بقيه كلاس نگاه كرد و ادامه داد:

-همونطور كه ميتونن زخم هاشون رو با سرعت بالا تري درمان كنن يا... با استفاده از رفلكس هاي عصبي شون ميتونن خطر رو قبل از اينكه اتفاق بي افته احساس كنن؛ چيزي كه من اسمش رو ميذارم "حس عنكبوتي".

اشلي كمي از هولوگرام فاصله گرفت و به صفحه اشاره كرد: حالا اگه به جزئيات بيشتري نياز داريد، لطفا اينجا جمع بشيد و اسلايد ها رو بخونيد.

صداي ام جي از پشت سرش اومد: دوست داشتم عنكبوته رو ببينم.

پيتر سرش رو به طرف صداي اون دختر برگردوند. متوجه نشد كه داره درباره چي حرف ميزنه: آه...چي؟

ام جي حرفش رو توضيح داد: منظورم اون عنكبوت مرده است. باحال به نظر ميومد؛ يا بهتر ميشد اگه ميذاشتن بريم توي محفظه شون و از نزديك ببينيمشون.

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد و خنده كوتاهي كرد: اوه درسته... واقعا حيف شد كه نتونستيم ببينيمش.

ام جي، بعد از مكث كوتاهي به سمت مانيتور ها رفت و مشغول خوندن متني كه روش بود شد.

ند به پيتر نگاهي انداخت: چرا نميري باهاش حرف بزني؟

پيتر هم نگاهي به بهترين دوستش انداخت: همين الان اين كارو كردم.

-منظورم درباره مهموني سالگرده.

پيتر به ام جي نگاه كرد و سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد: نه... فكر نكنم. الان وقت خوبي نيست.

ند ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت: چرا نيست؟

پيتر عينكش رو با دست بالا داد: چون... وسط اردوي علمي هستيم... اون حتما داره روي مقاله اش كار ميكنه.

ند هم به ام جي نگاهي انداخت و سرش رو تكون داد: آره... احتمالا درست ميگي. بهتره بذاريش براي يه وقت ديگه.

ضربه كوتاهي به شونه پيتر زد و بعد اون هم به بقيه كلاسش ملحق شد.

پيتر هم كمي نزديك تر شد تا بتونه نوشته هاي رو مانيتور رو بخونه اما اونقدر بهشون توجه نميكرد. به ام جي نگاهي انداخت و ديد كه اون دختر سخت مشغول يادداشت كردن چيزي توي دفترشه. الان واقعا وقت خوبي نبود. نميخواست حواسش رو پرت كنه و باعث بشه تحقيق ام جي نصفه بمونه. شايد ميتونست تو راه برگشت باهاش درباره مهموني حرف بزنه. اونها يه عالمه وقت توي اتوبوس داشتن.

سه روز بيشتر به سالگرد پپر و توني نمونده بود و پيتر واقعا بايد زودتر درباره اش به ام جي ميگفت. هر چقدر دير تر ميشد، احتمال اينكه اون دختر قبول نكنه هم بيشتر ميشد. شايد اون روز، ام جي از قبل با كسي برنامه داشته باشه و نتونه بياد. اصلا ممكن بود همين الان هم دوشنبه شلوغي داشته باشه و قبول نكنه.

"احمق! چرا هفته پيش بهش نگفتي؟!"

اما الان نبايد به احتمالاتي فكر ميكرد كه جرئت حرف زدن با ام جي رو توي اون پسر پايين مياورد. پيتر الان فقط بايد جلو ميرفت و بدون فكر ديگه ايي به اون دختر ميگفت كه چه حسي درباره اش داره. يا حدااقل اگه نميتونست اينو بگه، فقط به اون مهموني دعوتش ميكرد و بعد، يه فكري درباره اعتراف كردن بهش ميكرد.

صداي اشلي اومد: خيله خب بچه ها... اگه كارتون اينجا تموم شده، چطوره سري به بخش تحقيقاتي و قسمت آخر روزمون بزنيم؟

آقاي هرينگتون، با رضايت سري تكون داد و دكتر كافكا به سمت در رفت تا براي باز كردنش از كارتش استفاده كنه. همه بچه ها جلوي در جمع و منتظر بيرون رفتن از اون اتاق شدن. پيتر هم قبل از اينكه به سمت جمع بره، دفترش رو توي كوله اش برگردوند.

فلش به سمت پيتر چرخيد و آروم صداش كرد: هي...پاركر!

پيتر نگاهي به اون پسر انداخت.

فلش دست هاش رو روي هم گذاشته بود، طوري كه انگار چيزي داخلشونه: يكي از اون عنكبوت ها از جاش بيرون اومده... ميخواي ببينيش؟

در اتاق باز شد و بچه ها، بعد از اشلي و آقاي هرينگتون، مشغول بيرون رفتن شدن.

پيتر، سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد: نه، ممنون فلش... و فكر كنم تو هم بخواي اونو به دكتر كافكا برگردوني.

فلش قدمي به سمت پيتر برداشت و دستش رو، رو به اون پسر دراز كرد: اوه زود باش پاركر... اونقدر ها هم بد نيست. يه جورايي... انگار فقط داره دستتو غلغلك ميده.

پيتر هم كمي عقب كشيد: من... نميخوام ببينمش مرد.

فلش بدون توجه به پيتر، دستش رو باز كرد و چيزي كه داخلش بود رو به سمت پيتر پرت كرد: بگيرش!

يه جسم مشكي و پر مو، به سمت صورت پيتر افتاد و اون پسر براي اينكه بهش برخورد نكنه، عقب كشيد و به در شيشه ايي كه دكتر كافكا فراموش كرده بود ببنده برخورد كرد. پيتر نتونست تعادلش رو حفظ كنه و روي زمين افتاد.

فلش با شدت خنديد و سرش رو تكون داد: فقط يه گلوله نخ بود پاركر! آروم باش...!

بعد به سمت در رفت.

-اما حتما يادم ميمونه كه به همه بگم پينِس پاركر از عنكبوت ها ميترسه.

چند لحظه كوتاه بيشتر نگذشته بود و حالا پيتر فقط روي زمين اون اتاق، تنها بود. به بالاي سرش نگاه كرد. الان فقط چند متر از عنكبوت ها فاصله داشت و همين باعث شد كمي عقب بكشه و بعد از برداشتن سوييشرتش از كنار دستش،روي پاهاش وايسه. زمين رو نگاه كرد و وقتي گلوله نخ رو ديد، با حرص نفسش رو بيرون داد و لگدي بهش زد.

سرش رو بالا گرفت و متوجه شد در داره بسته ميشه پس قدم هاي سريعي به سمتش برداشت و دسته اش رو گرفت تا باز بمونه. قبل از اينكه كاملا از اتاق خارج بشه، نگاه كوتاهي به محفظه باز عنكبوت ها انداخت و حرفي كه ام جي بهش زده بود رو به ياد آورد. اون دختر ميخواست عنكبوت ها رو از نزديك ببينه. پيتر كه نميتونست -يا نميخواست- يكي از اون موجودات كوچولو و ترسناك رو لمس كنه و توي دستش نگه داره اما شايد... فقط... شايد ميتونست چند تا عكس و فيلم ازشون بگيره تا به ام جي نشون بده.

ولي اين غير ممكن بود. نه! پيتر حتي نميتونست توي يه اتاق بودن رو با اون عنكبوت ها تحمل كنه. حالا ميخواست وارد محفظه شون بشه و گوشيش رو توي چند سانتي شون بگيره؟ اين... اين غير ممكن به نظر ميومد. به علاوه، همونطور كه دكتر كافكا گفته بود، اونها ميتونستن تعداد زيادي عكس و فيلم از همين عنكبوت ها توي سايت پيدا كنن، درسته؟ عكس و فيلم هايي با كيفيت خيلي بهتر از دوربين گوشي پيتر.

با اين فكر، اون پسر قدم ديگه ايي به سمت بيرون برداشت.

"اما اينكه تو عكس ها رو گرفته باشي ميتونه يه بهونه عالي براي باز كردن حرف با ام جي باشه."

پيتر دوباره مكث كرد. در حالي كه ابروهاش رو با حالت مضطربي توي هم گره زده بود، به سمت اتاق، روي پاشنه پاش چرخيد. درسته... ميتونست به ام جي بگه وقتي همه از اتاق بيرون رفتن و اونجا تنها بوده، وارد محفظه عنكبوت ها شده و ازشون عكس گرفته. اين يه جورايي باحال به نظر ميومد... يه جورايي... قانون شكني بود...؟ ممكن بود ام جي از كاري كه پيتر كرده خوشش بياد و فكر نكنه اون پسر كسيه كه فقط بلده تيكه انداختن هاي فلش رو بشنوه و كاري درباره اش نكنه.

پيتر ميتونست بالاخره به ام جي، و خودش نشون بده كه جرئت رو به رو شدن با ترس هاش رو داره. حالا هر چقدر هم اون ترس ها براي بقيه بچه گانه به نظر ميومدن، براي پيتر بزرگ بودن و كنار اومدن باهاشون قضيه مهمي بود. قدم اول هم براي اين كار، همين بود. پيتر بايد به عنوان يه كار هميشگي بهش نگاه ميكرد: عكاسي.

اون از عكاسي خوشش ميومد، درسته؟ از وقتي كه توي هفت سالگي، براي هديه تولدش از توني يه دوربين گرفت اين رو ميدونست. پس بهتر بود اين رو هم تبديل به يه پروژه براي خودش بكنه. حتي ميتونست يه اسم هم روش بذاره. مثلا... "عنكبوت هاي آبي" يا... "بيوه هاي آبي"... "پروژه عنكبوتي" چطور بود...؟

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه موافقت، براي خودش تكون داد و كوله و سوييشرتش رو از روي دست و شونه اش برداشت. اونها رو روي زمين گذاشت تا در بهشون گير كنه و كامل بسته نشه. بعد نفس عميقي كشيد و با صدا بيرونش داد تا كمي آروم بشه.

اون پسر، به سمت محفظه ايي كه حالا درش كاملا باز بود، قدم برداشت و اميدوار بود كسي متوجه اينكه يكي هنوز توي اتاقه نشه. دستش رو به سمت جيب پشت شلوار جين اش برد و گوشيش رو ازش بيرون كشيد. و وقتي به جلوي در محفظه رسيد، ايستاد.

عنكبوت ها، در حال تار تنيدن و راه رفتن بودن. اونها با دهن كوچيكشون، مايع سفيدي رو بيرون ميدادن كه سريعاً تبديل به تار ميشد و ميتونستن ازش استفاده كنن. به خاطر گرماي هوا، همونطور كه اشلي گفته بود، آروم به نظر ميومدن و ظاهراً خيلي هاشون در حال استراحت بودن. پيتر ميتونست سراغ اونهايي بره كه حركت زيادي نداشتن. اين، ميتونست اونجا بودن و كاري رو كه ميخواست بكنه، براش راحت تر كنه.

پيتر يك قدم به عنكبوت ها نزديك تر شد اما ياد چيزي افتاد. شايد اگه دماي اتاق بيشتر ميشد، در نتيجه عنكبوت ها هم آروم تر ميشدن. با اين فكر، اون پسر به سمت دما سنج اتاق رفت و لمسش كرد. چطور بود ده درجه بيشترش ميكرد...؟ مثلا هفتاد و شش؟

وقتي دما تنظيم شد، پيتر دوباره به سمت اتاق شيشه ايي رفت و بالاخره تصميم گرفت تا واردش بشه. صفحه گوشيش رو روشن كرد و روي دوربين رفت. موبايل رو كمي به سمت جلو برد اما با تكون خوردن عنكبوت سريع عقب كشيد.

آب دهنش رو با اضطراب قورت داد و فقط براي يه لحظه كوتاه چشم هاش رو بست. با خودش زمزمه كرد: خداي من... خداي من.

بعد، خنده كوتاه و استرسي كرد و كمي سر جاش تكون خورد و قدم كوتاهي به جلو برداشت. بعد با صدايي كمي بلند تر از زمزمه بود گفت: هي... خانمِ عنكبوت... ميشه سعي كني جا به جا نشي...؟ لطفا...؟

وقتي اين حرف رو زد، دوباره دستش رو جلو برد و كمي هم از زوم گوشيش استفاده كرد. بعد، وقتي كادر درستي از اون عنكبوت آبي پيدا كرد، انگشتش رو روي دايره پايين صفحه لمس كرد تا عكس بگيره. صداي كليك تقريباً بلند گوشي بلند شد و پيتر متوجه شد صداي موبايل اش رو نبسته. براي همين، با چشم هاي گرد سريع عقب كشيد تا اون موجود به خاطر صدا روش نپره اما اين اتفاق نيوفتاد.

پيتر با خيال راحت چشم هاش رو بست و سرش رو تكون داد: پروژه عنكبوتي خيلي خوب پيش نميره پيتر... زود باش...

اون پسر، يه بار ديگه جلو رفت و اين بار سعي كرد بدون توجه به ضربان سريع قلبش، از قبل هم نزديك تر بشه. كمي توي راه كوچيكي كه از تار ها تشكيل شده بود قدم گذاشت و با گوشيش مشغول فيلمبرداري شد. گوشيش رو به تار ها نزديك كرد تا ديد بهتري ازشون داشته باشه و با اين كار متوجه شد رنگ اونها ها هم آبي خيلي كمرنگيه. لبخند كوچيكي زد و با خودش فكر كرد: "اين هم يه مطلب اضافي كه توي مقاله ام ميره".

دونه هاي تقريباً داشت عرق كه روي پيشوني اش تشكيل شده بودن، نشون داد كه دماي اتاق حالا يه كم زيادي براي اون پسر بالا رفته. اما عجيب بود چون تمام بدنش، با وجود گرم بودن اون اتاق يخ كرده بود. شايد هم اون سرما به خاطر ترسي بود كه هيچ جوره نميتونست كنار بذارتش.

پيتر، در حالي كه همچنان داشت فيلم ميگرفت، دستش رو به سمت قسمتي از تار برد كه هيچ عنكبوتي روش نبود. دست هاش كمي به خاطر استرس ميلرزيدن اما سعي كرد خودش رو كنترل كنه. نفسش رو با حالت لرزوني بيرون داد و بعد به آرومي انگشتش رو، روي سطح كشيد تا متوجه بشه چه جنسي داره. اون تار، مثل يه پارچه نرم بود اما ميتونستي قسمت هاي زبري هم روشون پيدا كني.

با احساس كردن تار زير دستش، موهاي روي دستش و پشت گردنش سيخ شدن و بدنش مور مور شد. و وقتي ديد يكي از عنكبوت ها داره به سمت جايي كه پيتر دستش رو روش قرار داده ميره، سريع انگشتش رو برداشت و يه قدم عقب رفت. اما احساس كرد چيزي به لباسش چسبيده و متوجه شد به يه سري ديگه از تارها برخورد كرده.

اون پسر اخم ريزي كرد و سعي كرد اون ماده چسبناك رو از خودش دور كنه: نه...لعنتي.

با استرس به دورش نگاه كرد تا مطمئن بشه هيچ عنكبوتي نزديكش نيست.

انگشت هاش رو به پشتش كشيد و قسمتي از تار ها رو كه دستش بهشون ميرسيد، از لباسش كند. اما تار ها حالا به دستش چسبيده بودن.

پيتر با خودش زمزمه كرد: باهام شوخي ميكني...؟

دستش رو توي هوا تكون داد تا تار ها ازش كنده بشن اما اونها محكم تر از اين حرف ها بودن. اون پسر، مچ اش رو اونقدر تكون داد كه دوباره به تار هاي ديگه ايي گير كرد. ميتونست متوجه بشه كه به خاطر تكون هاي پيتر، عنكبوت ها حالت نا آرومي گرفته بودن و حركتشون بيشتر از قبل شده بود. نفس هاي اون پسر كمي از حد عادي تند تر شده بودن و فكر نميكرد قلبش بتونه تند تر از ايني كه الان هست بتپه.

پيتر با نگراني به عنكبوت ها نگاه كرد: متاسفم خانم ها... فقط دارم سعي ميكنم اينها رو از خودم جدا كنم... بعدش قول ميدم كه برم.

همون موقع بود كه صداي زنگ تلفن پيتر بلند شد. و همين، باعث شد كه جنب و جوش اون موجودات هم بيشتر بشه. پيتر با چشم هاي گرد به گوشيش نگاه كرد و ديد كه اسم ند روي صفحه افتاده.

اون پسر با استرس دكمه گوشيش رو فشرد: خفه شو...خفه شو...

با احساس كردن چيز هاي ريزي روي دستش، چشمش رو به سمت تار ها برگردوند و متوجه شد چهار تا عنكبوت بزرگ در حال راه رفتن روي دست و آستين لباس ان.

با شدت، قدمي به عقب برداشت و تند تند مشغول تكون دادن خودش شد: نه نه نه... لطفا... لطفا... خداي من... خداي من...

اون پسر تقريباً ناله كرد.

پيتر در حالي كه داشت به هر جايي كه فكر ميكرد عنكبوت ها ممكنه اونجا باشن، ضربه ميزد، از محفظه بيرون اومد و با حالت انزجار چشم هاش رو روي هم فشرد. با گوشيش به روي دستش كه احساس خارش داشت ضربه زد و بعد هم نوبت به موهاش رسيد.

چشم هاش رو باز كرد و به دقت به همه بدنش نگاه كرد. يكي از اون موجودات ريز، داشت به سمت گردنش حركت ميكرد اما پيتر با حركت سريع و محكم دستش اون رو به سمت ديوار پرت كرد. بعد، سرش رو چرخوند و براي اطمينان ضربه ايي به كتف و شونه اش زد اما ديگه خبري از عنكبوت روي بدنش نبود. همشون روي زمين افتاده بودن.

پيتر در حالي كه نفس نفس ميزد، قدمي به عقب برداشت و به روي زمين خيره شد. عنكبوت هاي بيچاره، به خاطر اينكه محل زندگيشون رو گم كرده بودن، سرگردون بودن و بدون هدف روي زمين ميچرخيدن.

پيتر آب دهنش رو با سر و صدا قورت داد و ابروهاش هنوز از ترس و نگراني بالا بودن: لعنتياي كوچولو...

براي بار دوم، به دست هاش نگاه كرد و چند بار به آستين اش ضربه زد اما هنوز هم خبري از عنكبوت نبود. يا اين چيزي بود كه پيتر فكر ميكرد. يكي از عنكبوت هاي آبي رنگي كه پيتر بهش ضربه زده بود، خودش رو، روي شلوار اون پسر نگه داشت تا نيوفته. و بعد به آرومي به سمت پايين شروع به حركت كرد.

پيتر به سمت دما سنج اتاق رفت تا گرماي اتاق رو دوباره مثل قبل كنه. در هر صورت متوجه شد كه گرم شدن بيشتر اتاق، هيچ تاثيري روي آروم تر كردن عنكبوت ها نداره. ناخودآگاه، مور مورش شد و لرز كوتاهي توي بدنش ايجاد شد. انگار كه تك تك اونها هنوز داشتن روي دستش راه ميرفتن.

بيوه سياهي كه روي شلوار اون پسر بود، به خاطر اينكه پيتر كمي پاچه هاش رو تا كرده بود و پوست مچ پاش بيرون بود، به سمتش رفت. وقتي پوست رو احساس كرد، بدون معطلي و از روي غريزه ايي كه هميشه همراه خودش داشت، نيش هاش رو بيرون آورد و توي پاي پسر فرو كرد.

پيتر از سوزش ناگهاني كه براي پاش اتفاق افتاده بود پريد و به مچ اش نگاه كرد. وقتي ديد كه اون عنكبوت نيش هاش رو داخل پوستش فرو كرده، پاش رو با شدت تكون داد و باعث شد بيوه سياه نتونه خودش رو نگه داره.

پيتر با چشم هاي گرد به عنكبوتي كه حالا روي زمين افتاده بود نگاه كرد: براي چي اين كار رو كردي؟!

بعد سرش رو پايين گرفت و نگاهي به مچ اش انداخت كه حالا دو تا سوراخ خيلي ريز روش ايجاد شده بود. خم شد و با دست لمسش كرد اما ورمي احساس نميكرد. البته فعلا.

صداي تلفنش باعث شد سر جاش صاف بشه و به سمت در بره. ند بود كه دوباره داشت بهش زنگ ميزد.

در رو با پاش نگه داشت و سوييشرت و كوله اش رو، از جلوش برداشت. بعد تلفنش رو جواب داد: هي ند...

-پيتر؟! كجا غيبت زد؟

پيتر كوله اش رو روي شونه اش انداخت و سوييشرتش رو روي دستش. بعد در رو كاملا باز كرد تا ازش خارج بشه: متاسفم... الان ميام... آقاي هرينگتون فهميده كه نيستم؟

-نه... داره با دكتر كافكا حرف ميزنه... فكر كنم ازش خوشش مياد يا همچين چيزي.

در اتاق، پشت سر پيتر بسته شد و اون پسر به خاطر هواي خنك راهرو نفس عميقي كشيد: خيله خب... اومدم.

وقتي گوشي رو قطع كرد، به سمت اتاقي كهته راهرو بود و روش نوشته شده بود "بخش تحقيقاتي" قدم برداشت.

و سعي كرد به خارشي كه روي پوست پاش ايجاد شده، توجه نكنه.

***

فلش براي چندمين بار توي اون يك ساعت، مشغول تعريف كردن درباره پيتر شد: و بعد پاركر از ترس افتاد روي زمين! بايد ميديدنش...خيلي خنده دار بود!

پيتر نفسش رو با كلافگي بيرون داد: فكر كنم نورمن آزبورن هم فهميد كه من خوردم زمين فلش...بس كن.

اونها حالا از آزكورپ بيرون اومده بودن و داشتن به سمت اتوبوس مدرسهكه كنار پياده رو پارك شده بود ميرفتن.

فلش سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد: فكر نكن تا وقتي كه از اينجا فارغ التحصيل شديم دست از حرف زدن درباره اش برميدارم.

ام جي به بالاي سر فلش نگاه كرد: هي فلش... مراقب كبوتر باش!

فلش سريع روي زانو هاش خم شد و با دستش پناه گرفت. همه بچه ها با تعجب و خنده بهش نگاه كردن.

صداي يكي از شاگرد ها اومد: اينم يه سوژه ديگه براي اينكه تا سال ديگه درباره اش حرف بزنيم!

پيتر تك خنده ايي كوتاه كرد و سرش رو به سمت ام جي برگردوند. اون دختر لبخند كوچيكي به پيتر زد و موهاي قهوه ايي رنگش رو از روي چشمش كنار زد.

خنده پيتر هم تبديل به لبخند بزرگي شد و نگاهش رو، روي ام جي نگه داشت. وقتش بود. ديگه وقتش بود. فقط كافي بود برن توي اتوبوس و پيتر با اون دختر حرف بزنه.

آقاي هرينگتون، از بين پيتر و ام جي گذشت و اين باعث شد ارتباط چشمي شون بهم بخوره. اون مرد به سمت در باز اتوبوس رفت: خيله خب بچه ها... ميشه لطفا شلوغ كاري رو بس كنيد؟

سعي كرد لحني كه استفاده ميكنه دستوري باشه اما همه ميدونستن آقاي هرينگتون معلمي نبود كه بتونه دستور بده.

در اتوبوس باز شد و بچه ها مشغول بالا رفتن از پله هاش شدن. ام جي به سمت ته اتوبوس رفت و با بتي روي صندلي هاي رديف آخر نشستن. ند و پيتر هم روي دو تا صندلي كنار پنجره. پيتر ساعد اش رو به صندلي گرفت و خودش رو بلند كرد تا ديد بهتري به ام جي داشته باشه. اون دختر داشت به بتي دفترچه اش رو نشون ميداد و معلوم بود كه دارن درباره درسشون حرف ميزنن.

پيتر سرش رو تكون داد: خيله خب... بايد برم باهاش حرف بزنم... ميخوام برم و باهاش حرف بزنم...

بعد قيافه نگراني به خودش گرفت و به ند نگاه كرد:

-برم...باهاش حرف بزنم؟

ند به اون پسر نگاهي انداخت و زيپ كوله اش رو باز كرد: نميدونم... اگه خودت دوست داري حتما.

پيتر نفسش رو محكم بيرون داد و دوباره سرش رو به سمت ام جي برگردوند. يكي از پاهاش رو با حالت عصبي تند تند روي زمين زد و دستش رو توي جيب سوييشرتش فرو كرد. گوشيش رو از داخلش در آورد و بعد از باز كردن قفلش وارد گالري اش شد. تمام چيزي كه گرفته بود، يه عكس و يه ويدئو زير يك دقيقه بودن. ممكن بود ام جي از همين هم خوشش بياد؟ اون پسر واقعا اميدوار بود.

پيتر، دوباره روي صندليش نشست و در حال فكر كردن، به رو به رو خيره شد: آره... خوب به نظر مياد. شروع ميكنم درباره عنكبوت ها باهاش حرف زدن و بعد هم فيلمي كه گرفتم رو نشونش ميدم...

ند، ساندويچ پنيري رو كه توي دستش بود، به سمت پيتر گرفت: اما... اين چه ربطي به دعوت كردنش به مهموني داره؟

پيتر تيكه ايي بزرگ از ساندويچ ند رو كند و احساس كرد حالا كه استرس داره، يه كم غذا خوردن ميتونه كمكش كنه. سرش رو تكوني داد و بدون اينكه ند رو نگاه كنه جواب داد: ميتونم بگم دوشنبه بياد تا با هم روي مقاله مون كار كنيم. ميگم ميتونيم يه كم توي جشن باشيم و بعدش هم برگرديم تو اتاق من.

بعد، غذاي توي دستش رو داخل دهنش گذاشت.

ند ساندويچش رو به سمت دهنش برد: ميخواي ببوسيش؟

پيتر دستش رو به سمت ساندويچ ند برد و تيكه ايي ديگه ازش رو كند: نه...! آره...! يعني...نميدونم!

اون پسر دوباره مشغول خوردن ساندويچ اش شد و به ند نگاه كرد.

ند نگاهي به تيكه نون كوچيك باقي مونده از غذاش كرد و با ترديد اون رو به سمت پيتر گرفت. پيتر سرش رو تكوني داد و بعد از گرفتنش، با دهن پر از ند تشكر كرد: ممنون.

گفت و تيكه نون رو داخل دهنش گذاشت.

ند با تعجب نگاهي به پيتر و طوري كه با ولع داره اون ساندويچ رو ميخوره كرد اما چيزي نگفت. اون پسر فقط كوله اش رو جلوي پاش گذاشت و به صندلي اش تيكه داد: خب... پس...الان ميخواي بري؟

همون موقع، اتوبوس راه افتاد.

پيتر خودش رو بالا كشيد و دوباره به ام جي نگاه كرد. بعد سرش رو به نشونه موافقت تكون داد و خرده نون هاي دور دهنش رو با پشت دست پاك كرد.

-آره... آره ميخوام برم.

اما بعد با ترديد سرش رو پايين گرفت و به ند نگاه كرد.

-ولي اگه الان مزاحمش بشم چي؟ تمركزش رو بهم بزنم يا يه چيزي مثل اين...؟

دوباره به اون دختر نگاه كرد.

-شايد بايد بذارمش براي چند دقيقه ديگه... مثلا وقتي حرف هاش با بتي تموم شد؟

ند هم سرش رو به سمت ام جي و بتي برگردوند و بهشون نگاه كرد: نميدونم... به نظرم اونها قراره در هر صورت تا آخر راه با هم حرف بزنن.

پيتر با نگراني ابروهاش رو بهم گره زد و لب پايينش رو از داخل گاز گرفت. ند درست ميگفت. اگه الان، وقتي كه هيچ كلاسي نداشتن و سرشون خلوت بود انجامش نميداد، قطعا نميتونست توي مدرسه و وسط كلاس يا توي وقت كوتاه استراحت اين كار رو بكنه. ام جي هميشه در حال خوندن چيزي بود.

يه جزوه، كتاب يا يه مقاله عجيب و يه جورايي ترسناك درباره اينكه همه آدم ها يه توهم ان و ما داريم توي "ماتريكس" زندگي ميكنيم. و تا حالا شده بود كه پيتر وسط اين كار سراغ ام جي بره و اون دختر مشكلي با بهم زدن تمركزش نداشته باشه. حدااقل ميدونست كه با پيتر اينطوره. پس حتما اين بار هم نبايد مشكلي پيش نميومد.

به دو طرف ام جي نگاه كرد و متوجه شد كه جاي خالي براي نشستن كنارش نيست. اينو بايد چيكار ميكرد؟ شايد ميتونست از بتي بخواد براي چند دقيقه كوتاه جاش رو با پيتر عوض كنه و وقتي كار اون پسر تموم شد دوباره روي صندلي خودش برگرده. اين نقشه خوبي به نظر ميومد.

پيتر نفس عميقي كشيد و به ند نگاه كرد: خيله خب... درست ميگي... بهتره همين الان برم.

ند سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: باشه.

ميخواست از جاش بلند بشه اما پيتر با كمك دو تا صندلي هايي كه دستشون رو بهش گرفته بود، با يه حركت سريع از بالاي سر ند پريد و روي زمين فرود اومد.

ند با چشم هاي گرد به پيتر نگاه كرد: واو... رفيق اين ديگه چي بود؟

پيتر شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت و بدون اينكه چشمش رو از ام جي بگيره جواب داد: نميدونم...؟ آدرنالين؟

ند كه همچنان متعجب بود، سرش رو تكون داد: خيله خب...موفق باشي!

پيتر زير لب از دوستش تشكر كرد و به سمت ته اتوبوس رفت. وقتي به بتي و ام جي نزديك شد، اون دو تا دختر سرشون رو از دفتر بالا آوردن و به پيتر نگاه كردن.

پيتر لبخند خجالتي زد و دستش رو، رو به اون دو نفر تكون داد: هي...

ام جي هم لبخند زد: سلام.

پيتر به بتي نگاه كرد: هي... آم... بتي...مشكلي نيست اگه من اينجا بشينم...؟ فقط براي چند دقيقه.

بتي نگاهي به ام جي انداخت و بعد به پيتر. اون دختر به بقيه اتوبوس نگاهي كرد تا ببينه جاي خالي هست يا نه. وقتي يه صندلي كنار يكي از دختر ها پيدا كرد، سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: باشه.

بعد از اينكه بتي از جاش بلند شد، پيتر كنار ام جي نشست و تك خنده خجالتي كرد: هي...

ام جي هم بهش لبخند زد: اونجا خيلي باحال بود... مگه نه؟

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: آره... هميشه دوست داشتم از نزديك آزكورپ رو ببينم.

بعد گوشيش رو بالا آورد و صفحه اش رو روشن كرد: بيشتر از همه... اون عنكبوت ها... جالب بودن...

ميخواست بره توي گالري اش كه ياد چيزي افتاد و گوشيش رو پايين گرفت. بعد به ام جي نگاه كرد: راستي... از كجا ميدونستي فلش از كبوتر ها ميترسه؟

ام جي لبخند بزرگي زد: امروز وقتي داشتيم از ساختمون بيرون ميرفتيم، من و فلش زودتر از بقيه بيرون اومديم و يه كبوتر جلومون شروع كرد به پرواز كردن. اون هم ترسيد و تقريباً داشت پشت من قايم ميشد تا پرنده از اونجا بره...

اون دختر دوباره موهاش رو از توي صورتش كنار داد.

-ازم قول گرفت به كسي نگم. ولي مثل اينكه فراموش كردم.

لبخند يه وري روي لب هاي پيتر تشكيل شد: م...ممنون.

ام جي هم لبخند زد: قابلي نداشت.

پيتر بعضي وقت ها احساس ميكرد ام جي هم ازش خوشش مياد. مخصوصاً توي موقعيت هايي مثل اين. يه بار ديگه هم اتفاق افتاده بود كه ام جي فلش رو جلوي بقيه، به خاطر اينكه به پيتر تيكه ايي انداخته بود خجالت زده بكنه. اين كار، يه جورايي حس خوبي به پيتر ميداد اما در عين حال باعث ميشد كمي از خودش شرمنده بشه.

به اندازه ايي كه اين حمايت رو از ام جي دوست داشت، همونقدر هم ميخواست خودش كسي باشه كه از خودش دفاع ميكنه. اما در هر صورت، اگه اين توجه از سمت ام جي، داشت درباره چيزي بيشتر از فقط يه دوستي ساده حرف ميزد، پيتر با آغوش باز ازش استقبال ميكرد.

اون پسر، گلو اش رو صاف كرد و سرش رو به سمت گوشيش كه حالا دوباره قفل شده بود برگردوند: از اونجايي كه... ميخواستيم عنكبوت ها رو ببينيم ولي نشد... وقتي همه از اتاق رفتن من اونجا موندم.

اون پسر دوباره قفل گوشي اش رو باز كرد و وارد گالري شد.

-واقعا؟

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد و عكسي كه از عنكبوت گرفته بود رو لمس كرد تا بزرگ و تمام صفحه بشه: آره... دكتر كافكا در محفظه اشون رو باز گذاشته بود، براي همين هم تونستم واردش بشم و ازشون عكس و فيلم بگيرم.

اون پسر گوشي اش رو دست ام جي داد تا دختر ديد بهتري از عكس داشته باشه.

ام جي با علاقه لبخندي زد و روي عكس زوم كرد. پيتر لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد و با ديدن اون عنكبوت، دوباره احساس كرد پاش ميخاره. مچ اش رو به پاچه تقريباً زبر شلوارش كشيد و سعي كرد خارش رو اينطوري كمتر كنه.

ام جي به قسمت هاي ديگه عكس نگاه كرد: خيلي قشنگه.

پيتر وقتي متوجه شد ام جي تحت تاثير قرار گرفته لبخند كوچيك اما پر از ذوقي زد. اگه يه عكس تونسته بود براي ام جي جالب باشه، حتما ويدئويي كه داشت چند برابر جالب بود.

وقتي ام جي عكس رو ديد،رو به پيتر نگاه كرد: همين رو گرفتي؟

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد و انگشتش رو روي صفحه كشيد و رفت به اسلايد بعد: يه ويدئو هم ضبط كردم.

فيلم رو پخش كرد و با ام جي مشغول ديدنش شدن.

فقط چند ثانيه از ويدئو نگذشته بود كه پيتر يادش افتاد ضبط اين ويدئو تا وقتي كه تلفنش زنگ بخوره ادامه داشته. و در نتيجه تمام حرف هاش هم با اون عنكبوت ها توي فيلم هست. پيتر نفس عميقي كشيد و ابرو هاش رو با حالت نگران توي هم گره زد. چرا يادش نبود؟! چرا قبل از اينكه بره پيش ام جي خودش يه بار ديگه ويدئو رو نديد؟ حالا بايد چيكار ميكرد؟ نميتونست همينطوري گوشي رو از اون دختر بگيره يا پخش رو قطع كنه... اين بي ادبي بود.

دستش رو به سمت گوشيش برد و سعي كرد با بهونه ايي ويدئو رو قطع كنه: فكر نكنم... اونقدر ها هم جالب باشه كه بخواي همشو ببيني...

ام جي سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد: نه... ازش خوشم مياد.

پيتر دوباره ميخواست دليل ديگه ايي جور كنه كه صداش رو توي ويدئو شنيد: "نه...لعنتي".

اون پسر خنده استرسي كرد و سرش رو تكون داد: يكي از تار ها بهم چسبيده بود.

فيلم حالا ديگه دقيق نبود و دوربين مدام داشت تكون ميخورد.

قبل از اينكه ام جي بتونه جوابي بده، دوباره صداي پيتر از گوشيش بيرون اومد: "متاسفم خانم ها... فقط دارم سعي ميكنم اينها رو از خودم جدا كنم... بعدش قول ميدم كه برم".

و بعد، فيلم تموم شد.

پيتر بدون اينكه به ام جي نگاه كنه، گوشي رو از دستش گرفت و از گالري بيرون رفت. بعد از جاش بلند شد: آم....متاسفم...خب...بهتره من برگردم سر جام.

ام جي سرش رو تكون كوچيكي داد: از كاري كه كردي خوشم اومد...

پيتر به اون دختر نگاهي انداخت و لبخند زوركي زد: آره... ممنون... توي مدرسه... ميبينمت.

بعد سريع از صندلي هاي عقب دور شد و به سمت جايي كه با ند نشسته بودن رفت.

ند، عقب كشيد و سر جاي قبلي پيتر نشست. بعد با كنجكاوي بهش نگاه كرد: خب؟ بهش گفتي؟

پيتر خودش رو روي صندلي انداخت و داخلش فرو رفت. با خجالت چشم هاش رو، روي هم فشرد و كلاه سوييشرتش رو روي صورتش كشيد.

-چي شد؟

پيتر مشت اش رو دور كلاهش گرفت و با صداي خفه ايي جواب داد: دوباره گند زدم.

ند دهنش رو باز كرد تا چيزي بگه اما منصرف شد. شايد بهتر بود پيتر يه كم تنها ميموند و ذهنش رو از هر اتفاقي كه اون پشت افتاده دور ميكرد.

پس لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد و با ترديد پرسيد: ميخواي... بعد از مدرسه بريم خونه ما و لگو ها رو كامل كنيم؟

پيتر، بدون اينكه كلاهش رو از روي صورتش برداره، آهي كشيد و سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد.

ند لبخند بزرگي زد و توي صندليش صاف شد: خوبه... چون براي تيكه شماره پنجاه و شش كه نميدونستيم كجا قرار ميگيره يه جا پيدا كردم... و اون ماهواره كه...

پيتر ميخواست به حرف هاي ند گوش بده اما نميتونست. حالا كه ام جي فهميده بود پيتر مثل بچه ها از عنكبوت ها ميترسه، چه فكري درباره اش ميكرد؟ يعني... توي ويدئو كاملا مشخص بود كه پيتر اين فوبيا رو داره. وگرنه كدوم احمقي از يه سري عنكبوت عذرخواهي ميكرد و بهشون قول ميداد كه تنهاشون ميذاره؟ درسته! يه احمق شونزده ساله كه از يه سري موجود، چندين برابر كوچيك تر از خودش ميترسيد.

"مشكلت چيه پيتر؟!"

اون مثل هميشه خراب كرده بود و هيچ ايده ايي نداشت كه اين بار ميشه درستش كرد يا نه...؟

***

ند يه لگو با شكل ماهواره رو داخل جاش قرار داد و بعد دستش رو به عقب برد تا يه ديد كلي به چيزي داشتن ميساختن داشته باشه.

پيتر دستش رو زير عينكش برد و مشغول ماساژ دادن چشم هاش شد. بعد دوباره ساعد هاش رو دور زانو هاش قفل كرد و اون هم مثل ند به "مِلِنيوم فالكون" ايي ( يك وسيله مثل سفينه فضايي در فيلم هاي جنگ ستارگان) كه جلوش بود نگاه كرد.

مدتي بود كه از مدرسه برگشته بودن و روي زمين اتاق ند مشغول كامل كردن لگو شون بودن.

به صورت عجيبي، احساس ميكرد كه نميتونه درست ببينه. انگار كه عينكش بخار كرده يا كثيف شده اما هر چند بار كه اون رو با لباسش تميز ميكرد، باز هم مشكل ديدنش حل نميشد. شايد وقتش بود ميرفت چشم پزشكي و نمره عينكش رو عوض ميكرد.

ند نگاهي به تيكه هاي ريز و درشت لگويي كه دورشون ريخته بود انداخت و بعد چشمش روي قطعه ايي كه نزديك پيتر افتاده بود خيره موند: اوه... اونو بهم بده.

پيتر سرش رو برگردوند تا ببينه ند داره به چي اشاره ميكنه. وقتي فهميد دوستش تيكه ايي كه شبيه يكي از قسمت هاي عقبي فالكون هست رو ازش ميخواد، اون رو برداشت و به سمت ند گرفت.

ند لبخند زد: ديگه داره تموم ميشه.

بعد خم شد تا قطعه لگو رو از پيتر بگيره اما نتونست. اخم ريزي كرد و از قدرت بيشتري براي برداشتنش استفاده كرد اما انگار اون قطعه به انگشت هاي پيتر چسبيده بودن.

ند با تعجب به پيتر نگاه كرد: رفيق...ولش كن.

پيتر ابرو هاش رو بالا انداخت: منظورت چيه؟ چرا برش نميداري؟

ند سرش رو تكون داد: دارم سعي ميكنم ولي تو سفت گرفتيش.

پيتر تك خنده كوچيكي كرد و با دست ديگه اش، تيكه پلاستيكي رو بلند كرد و به سمت ند گرفت: بگيرش.

ند دوباره دستش رو به سمت قطعه برد اما اين بار هم نتونست اون رو از انگشت هاي پيتر جدا كنه.

ند با تعجب بيشتر از قبل، ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت: جدي ميگم... چطوري داري اين كار رو ميكني؟

پيتر با خستگي نفسش رو بيرون داد: ند...

بعد قطعه رو به سمت لگو ايي كه داشتن ميساختن برد: كجا بذارمش...؟

ند به قسمت خالي ساخته شون اشاره كرد.

پيتر دستش رو به سمتش برد و تيكه رو داخلش جا داد. اما وقتي ميخواست انگشت هاش رو ازش جدا كنه، نتونست. اخم ريزي كرد و دستش رو بيشتر كشيد اما انگار انگشت هاش كاملا به اون قطعه چسبيده بودن.

اخم اون پسر بيشتر شد: وات دِ...

ند خم شد و نگاهي به دست پيتر كرد: بهش چسب زدي؟

پيتر هم اخم گيجي كرد و در حالي كه هنوز سعي ميكرد دستش رو آزاد كنه به ند نگاه كرد: چي؟ معلومه كه چسب نزدم.

بعد دوباره سرش رو پايين گرفت و دست ديگه اش رو روي قسمت ديگه لگو شون گذاشت و با قدرت بيشتري كشيد.

بعد از چند بار تلاش، دست پيتر بالاخره از اون لگو رها شد ولي اونقدر خودش رو محكم كشيد كه تمام فالكوني كه ساخته بودن از هم باز شدن و روي زمين ريخت.

هر دو تا پسر با چشم هاي گرد به قطعه هاي ريز و درشت روي زمين اتاق خيره شدن و همزمان با هم گفتن: نه!

تلاش هاي دو ماهه شون توي چند ثانيه از بين رفته بود.

ند قيافه اش رو با ناراحتي توي هم كرد: مرد... فقط صد تا تيكه ديگه مونده بود...!

قيافه پيتر هم دست كمي از بهترين دوستش نداشت: متاسفم ند... نميدونم چي شد.

بعد نگاهي به همه قطعه هايي كه روي زمين انداخت. انگار اميدوار بود همشون به صورت جادويي دوباره سر جاشون برگردن.

ند به پيتر نگاه كرد و لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد و با لحن ناراحتي گفت: عيبي نداره... گمونم ميتونيم دوباره شروع كنيم.

پيتر هم به اون پسر نگاه كرد و سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: آره... دوباره درستشون ميكنيم... اين بار حتي به خاطر اينكه يه بار قبلا انجامش داديم سريع تر هم ميشه.

ند اخم ريزي كرد و به پيتر خيره شد: رفيق تو حالت خوبه؟ عرق كردي، هي چشماتو ميمالي، توي اتوبوس مثل يه نينجا از روي سرم پريدي و خب... همه چيز به دستات ميچسبه...؟

در واقع ند درست ميگفت. پيتر حس عجيبي داشت. احساس ميكرد سردشه و در عين حال انگار تب داشت. سرش درد و سنگيني ميكرد. مثل وقت هايي كه سرما خورده بود. قلبش داشت با سرعت مي تپيد و همين باعث شده بود نفس هاش كمي تند بشه اما سعي ميكرد اونها رو كنترل كنه.

و به حدي گرسنه شده بود كه انگار يك هفته است چيزي نخورده. حس ميكرد ميتونه يه گاو رو درسته بخوره و هنوز گشنه باشه. نميدونست درست داره ميشنوه يا نه اما انگار صداي بلندي توي گوش هاش ميپيچيد. صداي مثل ضربان قلب يا چيزي مثل اين. پيتر واقعا نميدونست چه بلايي داره سرش مياد.

وقتي سعي كرد متوجه بشه كه اين اتفاقات از كي شروع شدن، فهميد دقيقا از وقتي بوده كه اون عنكبوت نيشش زده. يعني... اون موجود يه جور ماده سمي يا زهر رو به بدنش انتقال داده بود؟ ممكن بود اون نيش كشنده باشه يا باعث مسموم شدنش بشه؟ پيتر اطلاعات زيادي درباره زهر عنكبوت ها و مخصوصا عنكبوت هاي راديو اكتيوي كه فقط توي آزكورپ پرورش پيدا كرده بودن نداشت.

اون پسر سرش رو به سمت مچ پاش كج كرد تا ببينه جاي زخمش تغييري كرده يا نه اما هيچ اتفاق خاصي نيوفتاده بود. هنوز هم دو تا سوراخ ريز به فاصله كوتاهي از هم وجود داشت. اون زخم ورم نكرده بود و وقتي پيتر لمس اش ميكرد هم دردي احساس نميشد. درسته كه چيز زيادي از نيش عنكبوت نميدونست اما تا الان حدااقل بايد يه كم... قرمز ميشد يا حدااقل ميسوخت. درسته؟

پيتر سرش رو تكوني داد و به ند نگاه كرد. بعد دوباره با دست چشم هاش رو ماساژي داد: آره... آره همه چي مرتبه فقط بايد... برگردم خونه...

دستش رو پايين آورد و ادامه داد:

-مشكلي نيست اگه اينو بذاريم براي يه روز ديگه؟

ند جواب داد: آره... فردا بيام خونتون و اونجا درستش كنيم؟

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: خوبه... بعد از ناهار ميبينمت.

صداي مردي، كه انگار از پشت سرش ميومد باعث شد دور بزنه: فقط پاستا با شير؟

بعد هم يه صداي دخترونه كه انگار از پشت تلفن ميومد: اوه... كره هم تموم شده... و خامه!

پيتر اخم غليظي كرد و به گوشيش نگاه كرد. صدا از اون نبود. بعد به گوشي ند كه روي تختش بود نگاه كرد و متوجه شد كه موبايل اون پسر هم خاموشه. پس اين صدا از كجا ميومد؟

ند با ترديد به پيتر نگاه كرد: چيه؟

-تو هم ميشنوي...؟ كسي بيرون تلوزيون رو روشن كرده؟

ند با انگشت شست به در بسته اتاقش اشاره كرد: مامان و بابام رفتن خريد... يادته؟

دوباره صداي مرد اومد: خب...؟ مطمئني فقط همينه؟ من دوباره برنميگردم سوپر ماركت رزي...

صداي خنده دختر از پشت تلفن اومد: كاملا مطمئنم... فقط زودتر بيا خونه تا به شب رمانتيك داشته باشيم. هر دو تامون بعد از اين هفته مزخرف لايق يه كم استراحت هستيم.

پيتر با چشم هاي گرد به اطراف نگاه كرد: تو نميشنوي؟

ند با صورتي نگران و كمي ترسيده به اطراف نگاه كرد: چيو؟!

پيتر از جاش بلند شد و به سمت پنجره بسته اتاق ند رفت. اون رو بالا كشيد و به پياده رو پايين پاش كه ده طبقه با آپارتمان محل زندگي ند فاصله داشت نگاه كرد. پسري، در حالي كه داشت با گوشيش حرف ميزد، با پاش به ديوار تكيه داده بود.

پيتر با دست بهش اشاره كرد و به ند كه حالا اون هم كنارش وايساده بود نگاه كرد: اونجا... اون يارو داره با يه دختره حرف ميزنه.

ند با اخم بزرگ و سردرگمي، به پسر توي پياده رو نگاه كرد: از كجا ميدوني داره با كي حرف ميزنه؟ اون ده طبقه با ما فاصله داره.

صداي پسر اومد: ميدونم... مخصوصا دوشنبه توي عروسي جك و سامانتا...چه جهنمي بود!

زنگ موبايل پيتر باعث شد صداي دختر و پسري كه از پايين پاشون ميومد قطع بشه و پيتر نتونه به سوال ند، كه خودش هم پاسخي براش نداشت جواب بده. اما اين زنگ از قبل هم بلند تر شده بود. طوري كه انگار داشت تمام گوشش رو پر ميكرد و از اسپيكر هاي بزرگي پخش ميشد. پيتر در حالي كه داشت چشم هاش رو روي هم ميفشرد، كف يكي از دست هاش رو روي گوشش گذاشت و دست ديگه اش رو به سمت گوشيش، كه چند قدم ازش فاصله داشت برد تا صداش رو قطع كنه.

صفحه رو لمس كرد و تلفن رو روي گوشش قرار داد: آه...توني؟ الان وقت خوبي نيست.

-هي بچه... كجايي؟ مدرسه دو ساعتي هست كه تموم شده.

پيتر مطمئن بود كه پدر خونده اش داره داد ميزنه. اون هم خيلي بلند! اما براي چي؟

اون دوباره چشم هاش رو بهم فشرد و گوشي رو كمي از خودش دور كرد: دست از داد زدن بردار توني...

صداي گيج توني از پشت تلفن اومد: من كه داد نميزنم... فرايدي تو باهوشي... من داشتم داد ميزدم؟

"نشونه ايي از داد زدن، هر حالت عصبي يا خشمگيني توي صداتون وجود نداشت رئيس"

-ممنون دختر...ديدي پيتر؟

پيتر نفس عميقي كشيد و چشم هاش رو باز كرد. صداي توني ديگه بلند نبود. اون پسر سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: درسته... متاسفم... فكر كنم صداي گوشيم يه كم بلند شده بود.

يعني پيتر يه حمله عصبي بهش دست داده بود و باعث شده بود توي شنوايي اش مشكلي ايجاد بشه؟

توني پرسيد: پيش ند ايي؟

پيتر دستي توي موهاش كشيد: آره... ولي ديگه ميخواستم برگردم خونه.

با خستگي روي تخت ند نشست.

-خيله خب... بگم هَپي بياد دنبالت؟

پيتر رو به جلو خم شد و با كمك آرنجش، گونه اش رو به مشت اش تكيه داد: نه...

اما بعد مكث كرد. از اينجا با مترو تا محله برانكس يك ساعت راه بود و بعد هم حدود يك ربع پياده تا به ساختمون اونجرز برسه. اگه توي راه و مخصوصا خط هاي شلوغ مترو يه حمله عصبي... يا هر چيزي كه داشت براش اتفاق مي افتاد پيش ميومد چي؟ اين بار، پيتر واقعا يه مسير بيست دقيقه ايي رو با ماشين ترجيح ميداد.

پس حرفش رو عوض كرد: راستش...ميدوني چيه؟ آره لطفا به هَپي بگو بياد.

-ده دقيقه ديگه اونجاست.

پيتر اخم كرد: ده دقيقه؟

-ميدونستم بايد پيش ند باشي... بهش گفتم بياد دنبالت.

اخم پيتر باز شد و تك خنده كوتاهي كرد: باشه... ممنون توني. خونه ميبينمت.

-ميبينمت همه چيز خوار.

توني تماس رو قطع كرد.

پيتر دستي به بيني اش كشيد و گوشيش رو توي جيب جلوي شلوارش گذاشت: خيله خب... من بهتره برم پايين... فكر كنم تا وقتي هَپي برسه يه كم هواي تازه برام خوب باشه.

از جاش بلند شد و بعد از پوشيدن سوييشرتش كوله اش رو از روي زمين برداشت.

ند هم كه تا حالا به ديوار تكيه داده بود، صاف شد و به سمت در اتاق رفت تا بازش كنه. هر دو با هم از اتاق بيرون رفتن و پذيرايي رو طي كردن تا به در اصلي خونه رسيدن.

پيتر دستگيره رو چرخوند و در رو باز كرد: خيله خب... فردا ميبينمت.

ند لب هاش رو بهم فشرد و با قيافه ايي نگران به پيتر نگاه كرد: تو...مطمئني حالت خوبه؟

پيتر لبخند خسته ايي زد و سرش رو تكون داد: آره ند... چيزي نيست كه با يه كم استراحت حل نشه. نگران نباش...باشه؟

ند سرش رو تكون داد و زير لب باشه ايي گفت اما قيافه اش نشون نميداد كه خيالش حتي يه ذره هم با حرف هاي پيتر راحت شده باشه.

پيتر مشتش رو به سمت ند برد و به دست اون پسر ضربه ايي كوتاه زد: فعلا.

بعد، وقتي از خونه بيرون رفت، ند در رو به آرومي پشت سرش بست.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> دوست داشتيد اين قسمت رو؟ نظرتون چي بود؟
> 
> پ.ن١:از اونجايي كه داستان تعداد خيلي خيلي زيادي گوست ريدر داره كه نه كامنت ميذارن و نه كودو ميدن، پارت بعدي رو وقتي كودو هاي داستان به ٤٠ تا رسيد آپ ميكنم ^-^❤️
> 
> پ.ن٢: توي اين پارت با ويلن (آدم بده) داستان آشنا شديم... ميتونيد بگيد كي بود؟ :))


	4. “chapter four”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> سلام به همه:)) ببينيد كه برگشته:) راستي گايز خيلي ممنون بابت كودو ها و كامنت هاتون*-* خيلي برام ارزش دارن❤️  
> بيشتر از اين معطل نميكنم و اميدوارم از اين چپتر لذت ببريد:)

اولين چيزي كه توني و پپر، وقتي از اتاقشون وارد پذيرايي شدن ديدن، پيتر بود. پسر خونده شون روي مبل دراز كشيده بود، عينكش روي زمين افتاده بود و دورش از هر نوع غذايي كه فكرش رو بكني احاطه شده بود.

توني ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت: خب... اين جديده.

موهاي پيتر، از زير كلاه هودي قرمز رنگش بيرون زده بود و يكي از پاهاش پايين آويزون شده و اون يكي پاش، بالاي مبل بود. يكي دست هاش توي يه بسته چيپس بود و دور لبش و روي گونه اش سس خشك شده كچاپ وجود داشت. و با اينكه بالا تنه كاملا پوشيده ايي داشت، پاهاش فقط با يه شلوارك نازك پوشيده شده بود و هنوز جوراب هاش رو در نياورده بود.

روي صفحه تلوزيون عكسي از فيلم "Aliens" وجود داشت و چند تا گزينه براي انتخاب، مثل: "پخش فيلم" و چيز هاي ديگه روي عكس بودن. پپر به سمت كنترل كه روي ميز قرار داشت رفت و تلوزيون رو خاموش كرد.

توني دست به سينه شد و دوباره نگاهي به پيتر انداخت: نوبت توئه؟

پپر سرش رو به علامت منفي تكوني داد و كيفش رو روي ساعدش انداخت: نه... دفعه قبل من باهاش حرف زدم...

بعد نگاهي به پيتر انداخت كه لباس هاش با خورده هاي غذا پر شده بود. پيتر به اندازه ديشب عجيب بود و پپر واقعا مشتاق بود براي اينكه بدونه چي شده و پسرش چرا تمام آشپزخونه رو با خودش به پذيرايي آورده اما جلسه ايي كه داشت تا نيم ساعت ديگه شروع ميشد و پپر بايد سريعاً خودش رو به دفتر شركت "space X" ميرسوند.

براي همين، فقط قدمي به سمت توني برداشت و گونه اش رو بوسيد.

-لطفا يه دعواي ديگه راه ننداز.

اون زن، با كفش هاي پاشنه بلند و لباس بلند سفيد رنگش، به سمت آسانسور پنت هوس قدم زد و دكمه اش رو فشرد. بعد از چند ثانيه در باز شد و پپر وارد كابين شد.

توني تا وقتي كه در هاي آسانسور بسته و پپر از ديد اش خارج شد، بهش خيره بود. بعد دستي به موهاي شلخته اش كشيد و كلاه سوييشرتي كه تا الان روي سرش بود رو پايين داد: خيله خب... امروز برامون چي داري آقاي پاركر؟

قدمي به سمت پيتر برداشت و سعي كرد پاهاش روي آشغال ها و پس مونده هاي غذا نرن. سراغ ميز جلوي مبل رفت و با دست، زيرش رو كمي تميز كرد تا بتونه رو به روي پيتر بنشينه.

وقتي به اون پسر نگاه كرد، سريع متوجه شد كه چيزي درست نيست. پيتر عميق نفس ميكشيد، عرق كرده بود و صورتش قرمز شده بود و زير چشم هاش كمي گود افتاده بودن. توني نفسش رو با صدا بيرون داد و به اطراف نگاه كرد. يه بشقاب روي ميز ديد كه روش نصفه ساندويچي قرار گرفته بود، بشقاب رو برداشت تا نگاهي به محتويات داخل نون بندازه.

اخمي كرد و مشغول وارسي شد: خامه... بيكنِ خام... سس كچاپ، مايونز و خردل با يه كم چيپس...

ابروهاش رو داد بالا و به پيتر نگاه كرد.

-من نديده بودم اين فاجعه رو از هشت سالگي به بعد بخوري.

بشقاب رو سر جاش برگردوند و بعد از قفل كردن دست هاش توي هم به پيتر نگاه كرد. توني چند سالي ميشد اون پسر رو توي اين حالت نديده بود: تب كرده و سرما خورده. البته اين چيزي بود كه اون ميليونر حدس ميزد براي پيتر اتفاق افتاده باشه.

چون ديشب وقتي با هَپي برگشت خونه متوجه شد كه اون پسر مثل هميشه نيست. پيتر عجيب رفتار ميكرد و به هر صداي كوچيكي واكنش نشون ميداد. حتي وقتي توي آشپزخونه نشسته بودن، به توني غر زد كه چرا انقدر در يخچال رو محكم ميبنده. و توني تا اون موقع فكر نميكرد كه اصلا چيزي به اسم "پر سر و صدا بستن در يخچال" ممكن باشه.

شام هم كمي غير معمول پيش رفت. پيتر تقريبا دو سوم ظرف بزرگ لازانيا رو تموم كرد و وقتي از خوردن دست نگه داشت كه متوجه شد پپر و توني با تعجب بهش خيره شدن. اونوقت بود كه پيتر ظرف غذا رو به سمت وسط ميز هُل داد تا همه بتونن ازش استفاده كنن. وقتي فهميد هنوز گرسنه است، به آشپزخونه رفت و يه بسته چيپس خانواده برداشت. پپر و توني كاملا مطمئن بودن كه پيتر نذاشت حتي خورده هاي چيپس، ته پاكت باقي بمونن.

در هر صورت، وقتي توني بالاخره تصميم گرفت كه از پيتر بپرسه چه مرگش شده، اون پسر هم گفت كه خسته است و فقط ميخواد بره توي اتاقش تا براي فردا مدرسه آماده باشه. توني ميخواست بهش يادآوري كنه كه فردا شنبه است و مدرسه ايي نداره اما پيتر توي راهرو رفت و قبل از اينكه توني بفهمه وارد اتاقش شد. ولي ظاهراً گرسنگي بهش اجازه نداده بود خيلي هم اون تو بمونه و به آشپزخونه برگشته بود.

توني همچنان كه به پسر خونده اش خيره بود، شروع به حرف زدن كرد: فرايدي... پيتر كي اومد اينجا؟

چند ثانيه بيشتر نگذشته بود كه فرايدي جواب داد: ساعت يك و چهل و شش دقيقه صبح.

-و كي خوابش برد؟

"بعد از تموم كردن فيلم "Aliens" و وقتي داشت چيپس اش رو ميخورد.شش و بيست و هفت دقيقه."

توني انگشت هاي گره خورده اش رو از هم جدا كرد و دستش رو به سمت پيشوني پيتر برد. ميخواست مطمئن بشه كه اون پسر تب نداره و يا اگه داره يه كاري درباره اش بكنه. اين اولين باري نبود كه تنهايي از پس پسر سرما خورده اش برميومد.

دست توني، حتي به سختي پيشوني پيتر رو لمس كرد، اما اون پسر ناگهان از خواب پريد و اولين كاري كه كرد، اين بود كه با دست آزادش مچ توني رو گرفت. خيلي محكم.

توني با تعجب اخم كرد اما خنديد: واو... صبح بخير كاپيتان راجرز!

مكث كوتاهي كرد و ادامه داد:

-ميخواي يه كم صبحونه برات بيارم؟ از اونجايي كه ديشب غذا كم خوردي به نظر گرسنه مياي.

پيتر از بيني اش نفس عميقي كشيد و چشم هاش رو تنگ كرد. بعد دستش رو از پاكت چيپس بيرون آورد و مشغول مالش دادن يكي از چشم هاش شد. كف دست و انگشت هاش از پودر زرد رنگ چيپس پر شده بود.

توني با تعجب به مچ اش نگاه كرد كه هنوز توي دست پيتر بود: هي رفيق... نگران نباش... من قرار نيست جايي برم.

پيتر نگاهي به توني و بعد دستش انداخت. و وقتي متوجه شد اون مرد داره از چي حرف ميزنه، سريع مچ توني رو ول كرد: متاسفم... متاسفم.

گفت و با كمك دستش روي مبل صاف شد.

توني نگاهي به مچ اش انداخت كه حالا جاي انگشت هاي پيتر روش قرمز شده بود. كمي ماساژ اش داد و بعد به پيتر نگاه كرد: خب... حالا ميخواي بگي چي شده يا هنوزم قراره بري مدرسه؟ براي يه بهونه جديد ساختن دير نيست. با ند قرار داري يا...؟

پيتر هر دو آرنج اش رو به زانو هاش تكيه داد و دستش رو داخل موهاش فرو كرد: اوه... حس مزخرفي دارم. انگار ميخوام بالا بيارم.

توني به اطراف كه پر از آشغال غذا و پاكت بود نگاه كرد: موندم چرا...

پيتر در حالي كه همچنان داشت يكي از چشم هاش رو ميماليد، از جاش بلند شد و به سمت آشپزخونه قدم برداشت: پپر رفت؟

توني هم از روي ميز بلند شد و پيتر رو دنبال كرد: همين چند دقيقه پيش، يه كم قبل از اينكه با دستم مثل دشمنت رفتار كني.

پيتر وارد آشپزخونه شد و به طرف يخچال رفت: چيزي از لازانياي ديشب مونده؟

توني به اوپن تكيه داد و دست به سينه شد: از اونجايي كه تو ظرفش هم خوردي، فكر نكنم رفيق.

پيتر كمي خودش رو به در يخچال آويزون كرد و همچنان داشت داخلش رو نگاه ميكرد. چيز زيادي اون تو به غير از يه كم پنير، شير و چند تا سيب و پرتقال نبودن. پيتر دست آزادش رو به سمت يكي از سيب ها برد اما لحظه ايي كه ميخواست برش داره، در يخچال با صداي بلندي از جاش در اومد و همه طبقاتش روي زمين افتادن.

پيتر و توني، هر دو روي زمين رو نگاه كردن و وقتي پيتر دستگيره رو ول كرد، در كاملا روي زمين افتاد.

توني به پيتر نگاهي انداخت: تو الان...

پيتر سريع سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد: در خراب بود... يادمه كه خراب بود.

توني سعي كرد راهش رو از بين تيكه هاي شكسته پيدا كنه و به سمت پيتر بره: و تو چرا يهويي تبديل به گارفيلد شدي و قيافه ات طوريه كه انگار با يه قطار تصادف كردي؟

گفت و دستش رو روي پيشوني اون پسر گذاشت تا مطمئن بشه دماي بدنش بيشتر از حد عادي نيست.

پيتر سيبي رو كه توي يخچال بود برداشت و گازي بهش زد. بعد خودش رو از زير دست توني دور كرد و كلاه هودي اش رو پايينانداخت: من... نميدونم... چيز مهمي نيست.

وقتي ديد توني چيزي نميگه و بهش خيره است، لبخندي روي لب هاش نقش بست و سيب توي دهنش رو به گوشه لپ اش فرستاد تا بتونه حرف بزنه: جدي ميگم توني... لازم نيست نگران باشي، همه چيز مرتبه.

توني دوباره مثل قبل دست به سينه شد و از اونجايي كه فعلا چيزي براي صبحونه نداشتن، يه پرتقال از يخچالِ بدون در بيرون آورد: فراي... فعلا يخچال رو خاموش كن تا بعدا عوضش كنيم.

"چشم رئيس"

همون موقع يخچال از كار افتاد و چراغ داخلش خاموش شد.

توني سرش رو تكون كوچيكي داد و به سمت جا قاشقي بالاي سينك رفت: من نگران نيستم... فقط ميخوام مطمئن بشم توي آزكورپ اتفاقي برات نيوفتاده باشه چون اگه اينطوره آزبورن بايد يه خسارت بزرگ بهم بده.

بعد يه چاقو براي كندن پوست ميوه توي دستش برداشت.

پيتر در حالي كه همونجا وسط آشپزخونه ايستاده بود، به زمين خيره شد و با صداي آرومي جواب داد: نه... نه اونجا اتفاقي برام نيوفتاده...

البته پيتر حالا ديگه اينطور فكر نميكرد. اون پسر مطمئن بود كه نيش اون عنكبوت يه بلايي سرش آورده. نميدونست چطوري و چرا. اصلا نميدونست حالا بايد چيكار كنه؟ چون ظاهراً ميتونست به اندازه دو روز غذا بخوره و سير نشه. و فقط با يه كم آويزون شدن به در يخچال اون رو از جا در بياره. تنها چيزي كه اميدوار بود، اين بود كه تمام اين اثرات موقتي باشن و بعد از مدتي از بين برن. يعني... اين ممكن بود درسته؟ پيتر كه قرار نبود تا آخر عمرش تبديل به يه عجيب غريبِ گرسنه بشه؟

اگه ميخواست كاملا با خودش صادق باشه، پيتر يه جورايي از اينكه قوي تر شده بود خوشش ميومد. نميدونست نيش اون عنكبوت به غير از قدرت زياد بازو و شنوايي، چه چيز هاي ديگه ايي بهش داده. اصلا مهم نبود اگه قدرت اضافه ايي وجود داشت يا نه. تنها چيزي كه مهمه اين بود كه پيتر... يه جورايي تبديل به يه ابر انسان شده بود. البته اين چيزي بود كه اون پسر اسمش رو ميذاشت.

اما... بايد چيكار ميكرد؟ به توني يا پپر درباره اش ميگفت؟ رودي...؟ شايد تنها كسي كه واقعا ميخواست درباره اين چيز ها باهاش حرف بزنه، استيو راجرز بود. چون پيتر ميدونست كاپيتان هميشه چقدر نسبت به اتفاقات شوكه كننده و ناخوشايند آروم عمل ميكنه و اين باعث ميشد كه پيتر هم آروم بمونه.

اما ميدونست كه اين نشدنيه. چون چهار سالي ميشد كه توني و استيو، بعد از بحث و دعوايي كه بينشون اتفاق افتاده بود همديگه رو نديده بودن و پيتر از رودي شنيده بود كه چند ماهي هست كه استيو با ناتاشا توي يه ماموريت سري از طرف شيلد هستن. پس اين گزينه هم از ليست خط ميخورد.

نفر بعدي كه ميدونست حتي از حرف زدن با كاپيتان هم غير ممكن تره ام جي بود. پيتر خودش هم نميدونست چه اتفاقي داره براش مي افته. براي همين قرار نبود بره سراغ ام جي و درباره يه نيش عنكبوت كه معلوم نبود داره چه بلايي سرش مياره باهاش حرف بزنه. حتي ممكن بود زهر اون عنكبوت سمي باشه و باعث بشه مشكلي براش پيش بياد. مثلا مريض ميشد يا حتي... خطر مرگ داشت.

اوه خدا... اگه قرار بود بميره چي؟ درست مثل همه فيلم ها وقتي فكر ميكني يه شخصيت سرطاني داره حالش خوب ميشه ولي مريضي اش دوباره برميگرده و اين بار هيچ راه برگشتي نيست. اگه پيتر داشت قوي تر ميشد اما بعد از چند روز بدنش زهر رو پس ميزد چي؟ اونوقت بايد چيكار ميكرد؟ مرد... توني حتما براي اينكه پيتر درباره نيش خوردن زودتر بهش نگفته بود حسابي از كوره در ميرفت.

دست ميليونر جلوي صورت پيتر اومد و چند بار بشكن زد: هي! با مني؟

پيتر سرش رو بالا گرفت و از حالت گيجي كه چند ثانيه پيش داشت در اومد: آره...

توني دستش رو روي گونه پيتر گذاشت و اخم ريزي كرد: مطمئني حالت خوبه بچه؟ لازمه يه سر به درمونگاه بزنيم؟

پيتر گازي به سيب اش زد و سرش رو تكون داد. بعد با دهن پر جواب توني رو داد: همه چي خوبه.

صورت توني دوباره به حالت عادي خودش برگشت: خيله خب... اگه كاري داشتي ميدوني كجا پيدام كني...

تيكه ايي پرتقال دست پسر خونده اش داد و چاقوي توي دستش رو داخل سينك انداخت.

پيتر ميدونست كه توني داره درباره وركشاپ اش حرف ميزنه.

توني اخم ريزي كرد: و لطفا... صورتتو بشور...

بعد با احتياط از روي خورده هاي شكسته در يخچال رد شد:

-و هي... ديدي لازم نبود مثل بچه ها به خاطر زخم پيشوني ات گريه كني؟ همين الان اش هم اثري ازش نيست.

پيتر اخمي كرد و دستي به پيشوني اش كشيد. توني درست ميگفت. اون نميتونست زخمي كه همين دو روز پيش روي پيشوني اش بود رو احساس كنه.

پيتر هم وقتي كه داشت شير آب رو باز ميكرد گفت: گريه كنم؟! من گريه نكردم!

توني در حالي كه داشت به سمت آسانسور ميرفت سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: معلومه كه كردي...!

بعد دستش رو به پيشوني اش گرفت و رو به پيتر چرخيد. صورتش رو به حالت گريه توي هم پيچيد و با حالت ناله حرف زد:

-اوه... نه... توني... پيشوني ام... دارم خونريزي ميكنم! يه كاري بكن!

پيتر با تعجب خنده ايي كرد و وقتي دست خيسش رو به صورتش كشيد، از آشپزخونه بيرون اومد. به مبل رسيد و به پايين پاش نگاه كرد و متوجه شد عينكش روي زمين افتاده. همون موقع بود كه فهميد تا اون موقع داشت همه چيز رو واضح ميديد. زيادي واضح...! اون تيكه پرتقال توي دستش رو داخل دهنش گذاشت و به آرومي روي زانو هاش خم شد تا عينكش رو برداره.

صداي توني از طرف آسانسور اومد: ميخواي باهام بياي پايين؟

پيتر به سمت توني چرخيد: اوهوم.

بعد در حالي كه هنوز عينكش رو گرفته بود، سيب نصفه توي دستش رو روي ميز گذاشت و به سمت توني رفت.

اين ديوونگي بود! غير ممكن! پيتر از وقتي هفت سال داشت از عينك استفاده ميكرد. و حالا طي يه شب، اون ميتونه بدون هيچ كمكي ببينه؟ فقط به خاطر نيش يه عنكبوت راديو اكتيوي؟ چه اتفاقي داشت براش مي افتاد؟

اون پسر عينكش رو بالا آورد و به چشم هاش زد. بعد سرش رو چرخوند و به توني نگاه كرد. نميتونست پدرخونده اش رو واضح ببينه. بعد دوباره عينكش رو برداشت و اين بار توني كاملا مشخص بود.

اون پسر با تعجب و صداي تقريباً بلندي گفت: وات د هل؟!

توني بهش نگاهي انداخت و اخم ريزي كرد: چيه؟

باز شدن در آسانسور، پيتر رو از جواب دادن نجات داد. اون پسر قدمي داخل كابين گذاشت و حرفي نزد. توني هم بعد از اون وارد شد و همچنان به پيتر خيره بود: بريم سراغ وركشاپ فراي...

"حتما رئيس"

در رو به روشون بسته شد و آسانسور به حركت در اومد.

توني آخرين تيكه پرتقالش رو خورد و بعد دست هاش رو داخل جيب شلوار راحتي اش كرد. به گوشه كابين تكيه داد و گفت: ديروز ميخواستم باهات حرف بزنم.

پيتر نگاهي به اون مرد انداخت: درباره چي؟

توني كوتاه جواب داد: پريروز...

مكث كرد و ادامه داد:

-و بحث كوچيكي كه توي ماشين داشتيم.

پيتر هم مثل اون ميليونر به آسانسور تكيه داد: پپر ازت خواست؟

توني تك خنده تمسخر آميزي كرد و اخم ريزي روي صورتش شكل گرفت: چيه...؟ انقدر عجيبه كه خودم بخوام درباره يه مسئله مهم باهات حرف بزنم؟

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد: نه... فقط ديشب شنيدم كه بهت گفت اين كارو بكني.

اخم توني بيشتر شد: پس چرا ميپرسي؟

پيتر لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد و سعي كرد خنده اش رو به خاطر قيافه توني كنترل كنه: متاسفم... فقط ميخواستم مطمئن بشم.

آسانسور ايستاد و بعد از باز شدن در، هر دو نفر وارد وركشاپ توني شدن. دو تا ميز بزرگ وسط اتاق وجود داشت كه طبق معمول پر از پيچ و مهره و وسايل ديگه بود. روي ديوار بزرگ انتهايي اونجا، لباس هاي مختلف آيرون من توي محفظه هاي شيشه ايي و تميز ايستاده بودن.

پيتر هيچوقت اولين باري رو كه وارد وركشاپ توني شد فراموش نميكرد. اونها هنوز توي خونه "ماليبو" زندگي ميكردن و پيتر يادش ميومد كه بعد از دو ماه هنوز اونقدر از توني خوشش نميومد و به سختي با هم حرف ميزدن. يه روز، دقيقا يك ماه بعد از اينكه بهشون خبر دادن هواپيماي مري و ريچارد سقوط كرده، پيتر از بي حوصلگي داشت تو پذيرايي ميچرخيد و تصميم گرفت از پله هاي خونه پايين بره.

بعد اونقدر پشت در شيشه ايي و قفل محل كار توني منتظر موند تا بالاخره "جارويس"، دستيار صوتي توني، به ميليونر خبر داد پيتر چند دقيقه ايي ميشه بيرون ايستاده. پيتر وارد وركشاپ اون مرد شد و بدون اينكه حرفي بزنه، به كار هايي كه انجام ميداد نگاه كرد. تا وقتي كه توني ازش خواست چيزي رو دستش بده. بعد از اون، هر دو نفر انگار كه چند ساله دارن اين كار رو ميكنن، مثل دو تا همكار قديمي مشغول كار كردن روي لباس توني شدن. البته چند سال اول، پيتر بيشتر حكم يه دستيار خيلي خوب رو داشت. اما بعد از مدتي توي ساختن لباس هم با توني شريك شد.

پيتر به سمت ميز توي اون اتاق رفت، عينكش رو روش انداخت و دستكش آهني كه اونجا قرار داشت رو كنار داد. بعد با هر دو تا دست فشاري به ميز وارد كرد تا روش بشينه. احساس كرد فلزِ زير انگشت هاش خم شد. كف دست اش رو از روي ميز برداشت و متوجه شد روي ميز كمي جا افتاده. ابروهاش رو با تعجب بالا انداخت و قبل از اينكه توني متوجه بشه پاهاش رو به اندازه ايي باز كرد تا روي فرو رفتگي ها رو بپوشونه.

توني به سمت ديگه ميز رفت و موتور جت كوچيكي كه از كفش آهني اش بيرون كشيده بود رو برداشت.

پيتر دست به سينه شد و كمرش رو صاف كرد: خب... چي ميخواستي بگي؟

توني موتور رو توي دستش چرخوند و با دست ديگه اش به سمت پيتر اشاره كرد: ميخواستم بگم اون پيچ گوشتي رو بهم بده.

پيتر به كنار دستش نگاه كرد و وقتي چيزي كه توني ميخواست رو برداشت، اون رو به سمت مرد پرت كرد و توني از روي هوا گرفتش.

پيتر از روي ميز پايين اومد: من ميدونم...

توني يكي از پيچ هايي كه شل شده بود رو از موتور جت بيرون كشيد و به دهنش گرفت. بعد نگاه كوتاهي به پيتر انداخت و دوباره به وسيله ايي كه توي دستشه: اوه جدي؟

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد و كنار توني ايستاد. به ميز تكيه داد و دست هاش رو بهش گرفت: اوهوم... قراره بگي... پيتر... متاسفم كه بهت اجازه نميدم جزوي از اونجرز بشي... اين فقط به خاطر اينه كه فكر ميكنم تو مسئوليت پذير نيستي و نميتوني از پس خودت بر بياي؛ ولي ميدوني چيه؟ كم كم داشتم به اين نتيجه ميرسيدم كه اشتباه ميكردم. نظرت چيه برات يه لباس طراحي كنيم و شنبه هفته ديگه يه كنفرانس خبري بذارم تا تو رو به عنوان يه اونجر جديد معرفي كنيم؟

توني ابرو هاش رو بالا انداخت و سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد: اين اصلا چيزي نبود كه ميخواستم بگم...

بعد به پيتر نگاه كرد و پيچ رو از دهنش در آورد.

-ميدوني كه شنبه ديگه با اسپنسر اسمايت يه قرار كاري دارم.

پيتر با حالتي نمايشي روي پيشوني اش زد: اوه درسته... درسته... نظرت درباره يكشنبه چيه؟

توني چشم هاش رو ريز كرد و مشغول فكر كردن شد: هم... نميدونم... يكشنبه ها كليسا داريم!

پيتر چشم هاش رو چرخوند و تك خنده ايي كرد. بعد موتور رو از دست توني گرفت تا نگاهي بهش بندازه.

توني دست به سينه شد: به عينكت نياز نداري؟

اوه درسته. پيتر حالا ميتونست بدون كمك ببينه. چي بايد به توني ميگفت كه اون مرد رو مشكوك نكنه؟ نميتونست بگه كه طي يه شب، به صورت معجزه آسايي بينايي اش به حالت عادي در اومده و ديگه نيازي به عينك نداره. اون بايد اولين دروغش رو درباره اتفاقاتي كه براش افتاده ميگفت.

پس سرش رو بالا گرفت و به اون مرد نگاه كرد: آم... ديروز... وقتي داشتيم با ند ميرفتيم خونه شون لنز خريدم.

توني با گيجي اخم كرد: لنز...؟ ولي تو از لنز متنفري.

پيتر لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد و ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت: نه... ديگه نه... از عينك خيلي بهترن و لازم نيست مدام نگران شكستشون باشم.

توني سرش رو تكون داد و به آرومي گفت: خيله خب...

مكثي كرد و طوري كه انگار چيزي يادش اومده ادامه داد: وقتي خواب بودي درشون نياوردي؟ ميدوني كه بايد اين كار رو بكني.

پيتر با اينكه ميدونست، اخمي كرد: جدي؟! اوه...باشه... يادم ميمونه از اين به بعد قبل از خواب درشون بيارم.

بعد قبل از اينكه توني بتونه چيز ديگه ايي بگه، موتور رو توي دست هاش جا به جا كرد و به اون مرد نگاهي انداخت: قرار نبود كوچيك تر و قوي ترشون كني؟

توني قطعا درباره تصميم ناگهاني پيتر براي لنز خريدن چند تا سوال ديگه هم داشت اما تصميم گرفت فعلا چيزي نپرسه: آره... ولي دارم دنبال يه راهي ميگردم براي اينكه بتونم تا دماي دو هزار و پونصد هم سالم نگه اشون دارم.

پيتر دوباره نگاهي به موتور انداخت: خب سعي كردي يه دونه تركيبي اش رو درست كني...؟ مثلا تيتانيوم و نيكل؟ هر دو تاشون نقطه ذوب هاي بالايي دارن و به علاوه... تيتانيوم سبكه.

توني سرش رو تكون داد: قبلا با كروم، بريليم و منيزيوم امتحان كردم... حتي نزديك بود توي پروسه اش يه فلز جديد بسازم!

پيتر لبخند كوچيكي زد و موتور رو روي ميز گذاشت: و نتيجه چي شد؟

توني دستش رو به سمت چيزي دراز كرد و از روي ميز برش داشت. اون رو به سمت پيتر انداخت و پسر روي هوا گرفتش. شئ ايي كه اون ميليونر طرف پسر انداخته بود، يه موتور جت سوخته و سوراخ بود.

پيتر مشغول وارسي اش شد: خب...؟ فقط همين يكي؟ بيشتر از اينا ازت انتظار داشتم آيرون من.

توني لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد و دوباره رفت سراغ موتور جتي كه داشت روش كار ميكرد. بعد با پاش، سطل آشغالي رو از زير ميز بيرون كشيد و به سمت پيتر فرستاد تا موتور خراب رو داخلش بندازه: خب... از يه پيرمرد نميشه انتظار بيشتر از اينو داشت.

پيتر نگاهي به سطل آشغال انداخت و متوجه شد داخلش پر از موتور جت هاي سوخته و تركيده است.

وسيله توي دستش رو دور انداخت و بعد به توني نگاه كرد: فقط براي اينكه بدونم... تا چند وقت ديگه قراره سر اينكه پيرمرد صدات زدم سرزنشم كني؟

توني نگاهي به اون پسر انداخت: سرزنش...؟ اوه نه نه... من فقط ميخوام بهت ياد آوري كنم اشتباهي كه كردي رو تكرار نكني. همين.

پيتر سرش رو كج كرد و به سمت ديگه ايي نگاه كرد. بعد زير لب جواب داد: اين كاريه كه پيرمرد ها ميكنن.

-فرايدي، از اين به بعد اجازه ورود پيتر رو به كارگاه غير فعال كن.

پيتر خنده كوتاهي كرد. از ميز كارِ توني بالا رفت و چهار زانو روش نشست.

اون حالا از ديشب بهتر بود. با اينكه ميتونست صداهاي كوچيك رو بشنوه، اما اونها اونقدر اذيتش نميكردن. يه جورايي... انگار داشت ياد ميگرفت چطور كنترلشون كنه اما خودش هم نميدونست چطوري داره اين كار رو انجام ميده. مثل اين بود كه يه برنامه رو آپديت كني و اشكالات قبلي خود به خود از بين برن. پيتر احساس ميكرد بدنش داره خودش رو با نيش عنكبوت وفق ميده. اما در هر صورت، همه چيز ممكن بود تغيير كنه.

پيتر هنوز نميدونست داره دقيقا چه اتفاقي براش مي افته و اين باعث ميشد نفهمه چه احساسي درباره اينكه اين قدرت ها رو به دست آورده داره. و اگه ميخواست كاملا با خودش صادق باشه، توني اولين نفري بود كه ميخواست درباره همه اينها باهاش حرف بزنه؛ حتي قبل از كاپيتان. اما نميتونست. توني با اينكه هميشه خدا مرد خونسردي بود، ولي بعضي وقت ها، زماني كه موضوع درباره پيتر، پپر يا كسايي كه دوستشون داشت بود، زيادي عكس العمل نشون ميداد و اين باعث ميشد پيتر نخواد درباره مسائل خيلي مهم با اون مرد حرف بزنه.

درسته كه پيتر و توني همديگه رو دوست داشتن و اگه براي هر كدوم اتفاقي مي افتاد، ميتونستن به راحتي براي هم نگران بشن، اما هميشه ميدونستن كه يه ديوار بينشون هست. هر چقدر هم كه انكارش ميكردن، اون ديوار اونجا بود و هيچكدوم جرئت از بين بردنش رو نداشتن. شايد يكي از دلايلش هم اين بود كه توني خودش، هيچوقت رابطه خوبي با پدرش نداشت. درسته كه اون تمام سعي اش رو ميكرد كه از هر جهت پدر خيلي بهتري از هاوارد استارك براي پيتر باشه اما باز هم چيز هايي بودن كه نميتونست انجام بده.

راستش، پيتر هم چيز بيشتري ازش نميخواست. توني همينطوريش هم بهترين پدري بود كه ميتونست داشته باشه. و كيه كه بي نقص باشه؟ پيتر توني رو با همه نقص هاش دوست داشت همونطور كه توني پيتر رو. درسته كه هر دو از هم انتظار چيز هايي رو داشتن اما اين باعث نميشد كه نا اميد بشن. البته توني هيچوقت اين رو به پيتر نميگفت. اون مرد هميشه به پسر خونده اش گوشزد ميكرد كه ميتونه بهتر از چيزي كه الان هست عمل كنه و توني هميشه ميخواد كه پيتر بهتر باشه. و پيتر، با اينكه اعتراف نميكرد اما اين حرف هميشه باعث ميشد فشار زيادي رو تحمل كنه.

پيتر سرش رو بالا گرفت و به توني نگاه كرد: اگه نميخواي مجبور نيستيم درباره اش حرف بزنيم.

توني هم به پيتر نگاه كرد: ميدوني كه اگه امروز انجامش نديم پپر خودش دست به كار ميشه.

پيتر شونه اش رو بالا انداخت: ميتونيم بهش بگيم...

توني وسط حرفش پريد: بذار خلاصه اش كنم...

وقتي اين رو گفت، تمام وسايل جلوي دستش رو كنار داد و مثل پيتر از ميز بالا رفت و چهار زانو، درست رو به روي پسرش نشست.

-فقط يه سال مونده كه از دبيرستان فارق التحصيل بشي پيتر... فقط يه سال مونده كه وارد دانشگاه و دنياي واقعي بشي...

مكث كوتاهي كرد و ادامه داد:

-و اگه مدام دنبال دنياي خيالي ات باشي، هيچوقت نميتوني اين كار رو بكني.

پيتر براي لحظه ايي پلك زد و با تعجب ابروهاش رو بالا داد: دنياي خيالي؟

توني سرش رو تكون داد: آره... داري دنبال چيز هايي ميري كه نميتونن تو واقعيت اتفاق بي افتن. فكر ميكني چقدر احتمال داره كه مدير دبيرستانت عضو "هايدرا" باشه؟!

پيتر كمي كمرش رو صاف كرد و سرش رو تكون داد: آره...درست ميگي... مثل اين ميمونه كه آدم فضايي ها به زمين حمله كنن و بخوان نسل بشر رو از بين ببرن...

مكثي كرد و اخم ريزي روي صورتش شكل گرفت. بعد با حالتي كه انگار چيزي يادش اومده باشه به حرف زدن ادامه داد.

-اوه وايسا ببينم... اين خيلي آشنا به نظر مياد نه...؟ فكر كنم همين هشت سال پيش بود كه يه دريچه تو آسمون باز شد و فضايي ها اومدن رو زمين. يا شايد هم اينم جزوي از دنياي خيالي من بوده؟

توني با خستگي نفسش رو بيرون داد اما خنده كوتاهي كرد: ميدوني... مطمئنم حتي اگه همين الان زمين توي يه سياه چاله فرو بره هم احتمالش بيشتر از چيز هاييه كه تو ميري دنبالشون.

پيتر سرش رو تكون داد: اين يه دنياي خيالي نيست توني... واقعيه. چيزي كه من ميخوام بهش تبديل بشم واقعيه. تا همين نُه سال پيش هيچكس فكر نميكرد يه قهرمان جنگ جهاني از زير يخ ها پيدا بشه، ولي شد... كسايي بودن كه قبول نداشتن آدم فضايي ها اصلا وجود دارن ولي همين چند سال پيش ثابت شد كه اشتباه ميكردن... چي باعث ميشه كه باور چيزي كه من بخوام انقدر برات سخت باشه؟

توني زير لب نوچي كرد و از روي ميز پايين اومد. بعد دستش رو سمت موتور جت اش دراز كرد و مشغول وارسي اش شد.

پيتر با اخمي كه تركيب از گيجي و كلافگي بود به توني خيره شد تا جوابش رو بده اما اون مرد همچين كاري نكرد.

پيتر ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت: حالا ميخواي ناديده ام بگيري؟

توني سرش رو با آرامش تكوني داد: هيچوقت اين كار رو نميكنم بچه.

-پس جوابم رو بده!

توني سرش رو بالا گرفت و به پسر خونده اش نگاه كرد: دادم... شايد بيشتر از هزار بار...

دوباره به موتور توي دست هاش نگاه كرد.

-اما الان قرار نبود درباره اين حرف بزنيم مگه نه؟

اخم پيتر كمرنگ تر شد: ولي توني...

توني سريع بهش نگاه كرد: ميخواي توي ساختن اين موتور كمكم كني؟ آره يا نه؟

پيتر نفسش رو محكم بيرون داد: نه.

توني دوباره به پايين نگاه كرد: فرايدي، "I don't care" رو پخش كن و صداش رو تا آخر بالا ببر.

چند ثانيه بيشتر نگذشته بود كه صداي بلند موسيقي راك تمام كارگاه توني رو پر كرد. و پيتر احساس كرد كه اون آهنگ توي يه لحظه تمام مغزش رو پر كرده و الانه كه پرده هاي گوشش پاره بشن. ظاهراً اونقدري كه فكرشو ميكرد نتونسته بود قدرت شنوايي اش رو كنترل كنه.

"Say my name and his in the same breath"

"I dare you to say they taste the same"

پيتر چشم ها و فَك اش رو روي هم فشرد و كف دست هاش رو روي هر دو گوشش قرار داد. انگار صداي چوب درام، هر دفعه روي مغزش كوبيده ميشد و خواننده دقيقا توي گوشش داد ميزد. مثل اين بود كه سه تا اسپيكر بزرگ به گوشش وصل باشن. چيزي نبود كه قبلا تجربه اش كرده باشه و بايد اعتراف ميكرد كه افتضاح بود.

"Let the leaves fall off in the summer"

"And let December glow in flames"

پيتر تصميم گرفت داد بزنه: فرايدي! آهنگ رو قطع كن!

وقتي همه جا ساكت شد، پيتر در حالي كه داشت نفس نفس ميزد، دستش رو به آرومي از روي گوش هاش جدا و چشم هاش رو باز كرد. گوشش هنوز زنگ ميزد اما احساس ميكرد همه چيز به همون سرعتي كه شروع شده بود داره تموم ميشه.

-واو... همه چيز مرتبه بچه؟

درست مثل ديروز، صداي توني طوري شده بود كه انگار داره داد ميزنه. پس پيتر براي اينكه جلوي اون مرد رو از بيشتر حرف زدن بگيره، سريع سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: آره... آره... فقط زيادي بلند بود؛ همين.

بعد نفس عميقي كشيد و از روي ميز پايين اومد: من ميخوام برم خونه ند، مشكلي نيست؟

پيتر ميتونست توي صورت اون مرد هنوز رگه ايي از تعجب، به خاطر اين عكس العمل ناگهاني رو ببينه. اما ميليونر حرفي درباره اش نزد و فقط سرش رو تكون داد: آره... تا وقتي كه دنبال يكي كه هودي سياه پوشيده نيوفتيد مشكلي نيست... بذار يه رازي رو بهت بگم، اونها معمولا مواد فروشن.

پيتر به زور خنده ايي كرد و عقب عقب به سمت آسانسور رفت: نه... فقط ميخوايم لگو درست كنيم.

گوشش هنوز سوت ميكشيد و گرفته بود. انگار كه از هواپيما بيرون اومده باشه.

-خيله خب... خوش بگذره همه چيز خوار.

پيتر به سمت آسانسور چرخيد و واردش شد: به تو ام همينطور.

بعد اون پسر دكمه پنت هوس رو لمس كرد و در بسته شد.

بايد هر چه زودتر درباره اتفاقي كه داشت براش مي افتاد با يكي حرف ميزد.

***

باربارا ليدز، مادر ند وقتي در آپارتمان رو باز كرد و پيتر رو ديد لبخند بزرگي زد: هي پيتر. حالت چطوره عزيزم؟

اون زن تيشرت زرد رنگ ساده ايي پوشيده بود و يه شلوار لي چسبون پاش بود. دمپايي هاي خاكي رنگي پاش كرده بود و موهاي بلوندِ رنگ كرده اش روي شونه هاش ريخته بودن. باربارا هميشه لبخند هاي بزرگي ميزد كه باعث ميشد دور چشمش خط بي افته.

پيتر لبخندي زد و وقتي باربارا از جلوي در كنار رفت، وارد خونه شد: سلام خانوم ليدز. ممنون.

پدرِ بهترين دوستش يعني ديويد ليدز هم روي مبل نشسته بود و داشت تلوزيون تماشا ميكرد. وقتي صداي پيتر رو شنيد، سرش رو به طرف اون پسر چرخوند و لبخند زد: هي پيت...

بعد كمي بيشتر صورتش رو به سمت پيتر گرفت.

-هي... با آقاي استارك درباره پيشنهادم حرف زدي؟ فكر نكنم بتونه به "تخم مرغ شكن خودكار" نه بگه.

آقاي ليدز، درست بر خلاف همسرش، مرد درشت هيكلي بود كه هشت سالي از باربارا بزرگ تر بود. موهاي كنار پيشوني اش سفيد شده بودن و وسط سرش در حال طاس شدن. اون هم يه تيشرت ورزشي پوشيده بود كه به خاطر تنگ بودن، شكمش رو مشخص ميكرد و يه شلوار راحتي هم پاش بود.

پيتر دهنش رو باز كرد تا جواب بده اما باربارا نجاتش داد: ديويد... بس كن. ايده تخم مرغ شكن ات احمقانه است.

آقاي ليدز با تعجب اخمي روي صورتش شكل گرفت و وقتي به باربارا نگاه كرد، با دست به پيتر اشاره كرد: چي...؟ ولي پيتر گفت اين ايده خيلي خوبيه.

باربارا دستش رو به كتف پيتر گرفت و لبخند زد: مطمئنم اون هم فقط داشته ادب رو رعايت ميكرده.

ديويد با تعجب بيشتري به پيتر نگاه كرد: جدي؟!

پيتر دهنش رو باز كرد و نفس عميقي كشيد. بعد انگشت اشاره اش رو سمت اتاق دوستش گرفت: فكر كنم... ند داره صدام ميكنه...

بعد دستش رو به هر دو نفر تكون كوچيكي داد.

-فعلا.

اون به سمت اتاق ند دور زد. ميدونست بهونه خوبي نياورده ولي بهتر از جواب صادقانه دادن به اون مرد بود.

صداي ديويد از پشت سرش اومد: احمقانه است؟ واقعا ايده احمقانه اييه؟

باربارا جوابش رو داد: ديويد... شايد الان اينطور باشه اما بيست سالِ ديگه، وقتي مردم تنبل تر شدن اصلا احمقانه به نظر نمياد...

پيتر واقعا از اون دو نفر خوشش ميومد. آقا و خانوم ليدز هميشه با پيتر عالي رفتار ميكردن و باهاش مهربون بودن. اون پسر هميشه با اونها احساس ميكرد كه عضوي از خانواده شونه و كنارشون تا حد زيادي راحت بود. شايد يكي از دلايلش هم اين بود كه اون خانواده، تنها كسايي بودن كه پيتر رو به عنوان "پيتر" ميديدن؛ نه پسر توني استارك.

باربارا ليدز توي يه دفتر حقوقي كار ميكرد و همسرش ديويد يه كار پاره وقت توي يه رستوران داشت و بعد از ظهر ها هم مسئول ترن هوايي، توي شهر بازي "پلي لند" بود. اما هميشه دوست داشت چيز هاي كاربردي اختراع كنه ولي ايده هايي كه داشت، اونقدر به مذاق همه خوش نمي اومد.

ند هم درست مثل پدر و مادرش بود. اون پسر، از دفعه اولي كه پيتر رو توي كلاس اول ديده بود، هيچوقت طوري باهاش رفتار نكرد كه پيتر احساس كنه به خاطر اينكه معروفه و چند باري توي روزنامه يا تلوزيون اون رو ديده باهاش دوست شده. انگار... ند اولين كسي بود كه ميخواست با پيتر حرف بزنه چون درباره توربين بادي كه درست كرده بود كنجكاو بود؛ نه اينكه داخل برج استارك چطوريه و تا حالا لباس آيرون من رو پوشيده يا نه.

پيتر دستگيره اتاق ند رو چرخوند و وارد شد: هي ند.

ند چهار زانو روي زمين نشسته بود و در حال درست كردن لگوي "مِلِنيوم فالكون"، از اول بود. وقتي صداي پيتر رو شنيد، سرش رو بالا گرفت: اوه... هي...

بعد به لگو جلوش اشاره كرد: من زودتر شروع كردم.

پيتر در اتاق رو بست و گوشي و هندزفري اش رو، روي تخت ند انداخت. بعد جلوي دوستش نشست و پاهاش رو به صورت ضربدري روي زمين گذاشت.

ند قطعه توي انگشت هاش رو داخل دستش چرخوند و به پيتر نگاه كرد: بهتري؟

پيتر هم از تيكه هاي لگوي روي زمين يكي رو انتخاب كرد و برداشت. بعد به ند نگاه كرد و سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: آره...

لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد و به لگوي جلوش نگاه كرد.

-فكر كنم.

ند قطعه توي دستش رو داخل سازه جا داد: شايد سرما خوردي.

پيتر خنده كوتاهي كرد و سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد: فكر نكنم رفيق.

ند هم به پيتر نگاه كرد و شونه اش رو بالا انداخت: خب... در هر صورت از ديروز كه عجيب رفتار ميكردي بهتر به نظر مياي...

بعد اخم ريزي كرد و پرسيد:

-هنوزم ميتوني صداي بقيه رو بشنوي...؟ از دور.

پيتر مكث كوتاهي كرد و سعي كرد بتونه جوابي براي سوال ند پيدا كنه. اتاق پذيرايي چطور بود؟ شايد ميتونست صداي پدر و مادر ند رو بشنوه.

با همين فكر، طوري كه انگار مغزش به گوش هاش دستور داده باشه، صداي تلوزيون رو شنيد. اون صدا انقدر واضح بود كه انگار تلوزيون فقط چند قدم با پيتر فاصله داشت: "...به اندازه اورجينالش خوشمزه است، شايد حتي بهتر!"

پيتر سرش رو كه تا حالا به سمت در گرفته بود، رو به ند كرد: آره... هنوزم ميتونم.

ند با تعجب به اون پسر خيره شد: جدي؟!

پيتر آهي كشيد و قطعه توي دستش رو روي زمين انداخت: ند... فكر كنم ديروز توي آزكورپ يه اتفاقي افتاد.

ند نگاهي به پيتر انداخت و بعد در حالي كه داشت دنبال جاي تيكه لگويي كه توي دستش بود ميگشت گفت: اينكه فلش يه گلوله نخ بهت پرت كرد و تو ترسيدي؟ آره ميدونم رفيق.

پيتر سرش رو تكون داد: نه نه نه. يه چيز ديگه... وقتي توي اتاق عنكبوت ها بودم.

ند نگاهش رو از لگو گرفت و به پيتر نگاه كرد: چي...؟

بعد با حالت نگراني جا به جا شد.

-تو كه يكي از اون ها رو برنداشتي و با خودت بيرون نياوردي؟

پيتر با تعجب از سوال ند اخمي كرد: چي؟ نه! ميدوني كه منم مثل تو از عنكبوت خوشم نمياد.

صورت ند كمي حالت راحت تري گرفت: اوه...درسته... خب... پس چي شده؟

پيتر دست هاش رو دور زانو هاش پيچيد و سرش رو تكون داد: راستش رو بخواي... خودمم هنوز نميدونم.

مكث كوتاهي كرد و بعد ادامه داد:

-ديروز بهت گفتم كه وقتي دير تر توي بخش تحقيقاتي بهتون ملحق شدم، اونجا موندم تا از عنكبوت ها عكس بگيرم... و وقتي اين كار رو كردم...

پيتر احساس كرد كسي پشت دره و براي همين حرفش رو قطع كرد. چند ثانيه بيشتر نگذشته بود كه صداي تقه كوتاهي اومد: ند... پيتر...؟ براتون شير كاكائو آوردم.

در اتاق باز شد و باربارا با يه سيني كه دو تا ماگ بزرگ روش بود وارد شد. اون زن با لبخند كوچيكي به سمت پسر ها قدم برداشت و سيني رو به پيتر كه دستش رو براي گرفتنش دراز كرده بود داد.

ند با خجالت اخمي كرد: مامان... ما ديگه هفت ساله نيستيم كه شير كاكائو بخوايم.

باربارا اخم گيجي كرد و دست هاش رو دور كمرش حلقه كرد: ولي شما دو تا عاشق شير كاكائو هاي من با مارشملو اييد.

پيتر دستش رو دور ماگ اش حلقه كرد و لبخندي به باربارا زد: ممنون خانم ليدز.

باربارا هم در جواب لبخندي به پيتر زد و بعد به ند نگاه كرد: چرا به جاي غر زدن، مثل پيتر يه كم متشكر نيستي؟

ند با لحن بي حالي جواب داد: ممنون مامان.

باربارا به سمت در رفت و ازش خارج شد: خوش بگذره پسرا.

بعد دستش رو دراز كرد و در رو پشت سرش بست.

ند هم ماگ توي سيني رو برداشت و قلوپي ازش نوشيد: خب... بعدش چي شد...؟

پيتر دهنش رو باز كرد تا جواب بده ولي ند بهش اجازه نداد: وايسا ببينم... اصلا براي چي ميخواستي از اون عنكبوت ها عكس بگيري؟ فقط براي نشون دادنشون به ام جي؟

پيتر نگاه خجالت زده ايي به ند انداخت و بعد لب هاش رو به ليوانش چسبوند و كمي از شير كاكائو اش نوشيد. شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت و صدايي مثل كلمه "نميدونم" در آورد.

ند با گيجي اخم كرد: جدي ميگم... تو حتي نميتوني تو يه اتاق كنارشون باشي.

پيتر جرعه ديگه ايي از نوشيدني اش رو خورد و بعد ماگ توي دستش رو كمي پايين آورد. با دست، شير كاكائويي كه دور لبش مونده بود رو پاك كرد و جواب داد: فقط ميخواستم... چند تا عكس براي تحقيقم بگيرم...

قلوپ ديگه ايي از ماگ اش نوشيد و به لگو جلوشون نگاه كرد. بعد با صداي آروم تري ادامه داد:

-و... آره... شايد نشون دادنشون به ام جي هدف اصلي ام بود...

ند جواب داد : ولي ديروز گفتي كه خيلي خوب پيش نرفت.

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: آره... درسته.

-براي چي؟

پيتر گردنش رو كمي كج كرد و جواب داد: خب... توي ويدئو يه كم احمقانه رفتار كردم و...

بعد وقتي فهميد داره از بحث اصلي دور ميشه، چشم هاش رو روي هم فشرد.

-ند... ما درباره ام جي حرف نميزنيم.

وقتي ند سكوت كرد و اجازه داد پيتر بره سراغ حرفي كه ميخواست بزنه، ادامه داد: دكتر كافكا اشتباهي در محفظه شون رو باز گذاشته بود و براي همين تونستم برم داخلش. وقتي اين كار رو كردم، اتفاقي به چند تا تار برخورد كردم و باعث شدم عنكبوت ها نا آروم بشن...

صورت ند حالت نگراني به خودش گرفت: اوه نه... بهت حمله كردن؟

پيتر سرش رو كج كرد و در حال فكر كردن به زمين خيره شد: خب... يه جورايي؛ من داشتم همه تار هاشون رو خراب ميكردم و جايي نداشتن كه خودشون رو بهش آويزون كنن پس... افتادن رو من. البته فكر كنم...

بعد دوباره به ند نگاه كرد و ادامه داد:

-در هر صورت... حدس ميزنم وقتي داشتم همه شون رو از روي خودم كنار ميزدم، يكيشون رو نديدم و...

با اومدن دوباره صداي در، يك بار ديگه، حرف پيتر قطع شد. هر دو پسر سرشون رو به سمت در برگردوندن و ند پرسيد: بله؟!

در باز شد و ديويد توي اتاق اومد: هي پسرا...

بعد قبل از اينكه منتظر جوابي بشه، به سمت پيتر رفت و حرفش رو ادامه داد.

-همين الان يه ايده ديگه به ذهنم رسيد... اتويي كه با سرما كار ميكنه!

اون مرد با اميدواري گفت و لبخند منتظري به پيتر زد.

پيتر با سردرگمي اخم كرد: يه چي؟!

ديويد سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد و سعي كرد ايده اش رو توضيح بده: هر اتويي كه تا حالا ديدي با گرما كار ميكنه درسته؟

پيتر هم سرش رو تكون داد و منتظر بقيه حرف اون مرد شد.

-و اين هميشه مايه دردسر بوده... باعث ميشه لباس يا پوستت بسوزه. ولي با اتويي كه به جاي آب گرم توش آب يخ ريخته ميشه و با سرما لباس ها رو صاف ميكنه اين اتفاق نمي افته.

پيتر در حالي كه داشت فكر ميكرد به سمت ديگه ايي نگاه كرد: ولي... گرما راه سريع تري براي از بين بردن چروك هاست.

ديويد سرش رو تكون داد: آره... ولي سرما امن تره. تصور كن اتو رو اشتباهي بذاري روي لباس بمونه. اون پارچه هيچوقت نميسوزه و از بين نميره.

پيتر دوباره مشغول فكر كردن شد: از لحاظ تئوري درسته... اما براي اين كار به چند برابر انرژي از اتوي عادي نياز داره... درباره اون ميخواي چيكار كني؟

ديويد دهنش رو باز كرد تا جواب بده اما دوباره اون رو بست. اخم ريزي كرد و به زمين نگاه كرد: هاه...!

ند دستش رو جلوي مرد تكون داد: بابا؟! ما وسط يه كاري بوديم!

اخم آقاي ليدز از هم باز شد و به پسرش نگاه كرد. بعد به پيتر و در آخر هم به لگوي نصفه ايي كه جلوي هر دو پسر بود. بعد تند تند سرش رو تكون داد و عقب عقب رفت: درسته... متاسفم پسرا... به كارِتون برسيد.

بعد از در اتاق رفت بيرون و در حالي كه دستگيره رو گرفته بود به پيتر نگاه كرد: رو چيزي كه گفتي فكر ميكنم.

پيتر در حالي كه لب هاش رو بهم فشرده بود لبخند زد و سرش رو تكون داد: حتما آقاي ليدز.

وقتي پدر ند از اتاق بيرون رفت و در رو بست، پيتر سريع از جاش بلند شد و به سمت در رفت. اون رو قفل كرد و بهش تكيه داد: خب... كجا بوديم؟

اميدوار بود اين بار كسي مزاحمشون نشه تا بتونه بالاخره به ند بگه توي آزكورپ چه اتفاقي براش افتاده.

ند بلند شد و روي تختش نشست. بعد ابروهاش رو با مضطربي توي هم پيچيد و به دوستش نگاه كرد: داري نگرانم ميكني پيتر.

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد و به سمت ند قدم برداشت: نه نه نه... اين... يه جورايي خوبه.

بعد جلوي ند ايستاد و گفت: وقتي عنكبوت ها افتادن روم، يكيشون... نميدونم از كجا پيداش شد و از مچ پام سر در آورد...

صداي آي مسيج موبايل پيتر بلند شد. اون پسر نگاهي به گوشيش كه كنار ند بود انداخت و وقتي متوجه شد توني داره بهش پيام ميده، ناديده اش گرفت. نفسي كشيد تا دوباره حرف بزنه كه مسيج ديگه ايي از طرف پدر خونده اش اومد.

و يكي ديگه.

و يكي ديگه.

يك پيام ديگه.

و ششمين پيام.

پيتر با كلافگي نفسش رو بيرون داد و بعد از برداشتن گوشيش، روي تخت نشست. صفحه گوشيش رو باز كرد و وارد صفحه چت خودش و توني شد.

توني: به هَپي بگم بياد دنبالت؟

توني: و راستي... اين چيه؟

اون مرد يه عكس از يه جعبه كراكر فرستاده بود.

توني: اينا كراكر هاي منه؟

توني: تو از مزه اينا خوشت نمياد، براي همين مطمئنم ميتونم يك ماه ايي داشته باشمشون

اون مرد همچنان داشت پيام ميداد.

توني: و حدس بزن چي شده؟

توني يه عكس ديگه از داخل جعبه كه حالا خالي بود براي پيتر فرستاد.

توني: هيچي نيست! هيچي!

پيتر چشم هاش رو چرخوند و مشغول تايپ كردن شد.

پيتر: وقتي برگشتم دو تا بسته ديگه برات ميگيرم توني!!!

توني: فكر ميكني اون موقع ميخوامشون يا الان؟

پيتر بدون جواب دادن، صفحه گوشيش رو قفل كرد. ميدونست كه توني به يه بسته كراكر اهميت نميده و دليل اين مسيج ها فقط به خاطر اينه كه حوصله اش توي اون پنت هوس بزرگ سر رفته.

و اگه هر موقعيتي غير از الان بود، پيتر با حوصله جواب توني رو ميداد اما الان وقت خوبي نبود.

پيتر تصميم گرفت بدون مقدمه چيني، قبل از اينكه دوباره پدر و مادر ند وارد اتاق بشن يا توني بهش زنگ بزنه حرفش رو بگه.

-يكي از عنكبوت ها منو نيش زد!

ابروهاي ند ناخودآگاه بالا رفت: چي؟

و همونطور كه پيتر انتظار داشت، صداي زنگ گوشيش بلند شد. و كي ميتونست به غير از توني استارك معروف پشت خط باشه؟

پيتر هوفي كشيد و گوشيش رو جواب داد: چي شده توني؟

صداي اون مرد توي گوشش پيچيد: از اونجايي كه ديگه روي مسيج جوابم رو نميدي ميخواستم بهت ياد آوري كنم به جاي دو تا، سه تا كراكر بگيري.

پيتر سرش رو تكون داد: سايز خانواده؟

توني مكث كوتاهي كرد، انگار كه داره فكر ميكنه. بعد جواب داد: آره... چرا كه نه؟

-حتما... بعدا ميبينمت توني، فعلا.

پيتر، قبل از اينكه پدر خونده اش بتونه حرفي بزنه گوشي رو قطع كرد.

ند به تلفن پيتر اشاره كرد: به آقاي استارك گفتي؟

پيتر گوشيش رو روي تخت انداخت و سرش رو به نشونه منفي تكون داد: نه! معلومه كه نه!

ند اخم كرد: ولي براي چي؟! فكر نميكني خطرناك باشه؟ اون عنكبوت ها ممكنه سمي باشن پيتر!

پيتر سرش رو تكون داد: نه... اونا سمي نبودن، من حالم خوبه.

ند توي تخت جا به جا شد و چهار زانو نشست: مطمئني...؟ آخه ديروز خيلي خوب به نظر نميومدي.

پيتر جواب داد: آره ولي... فكر كنم اون دليل ديگه ايي داشت.

ند صداش رو كمي پايين آورد: چي...؟

پيتر آه كوتاهي كشيد و به صفحه سياه گوشيش نگاهي انداخت. بايد به ند ميگفت. اون پسر از دوران دبستان بهترين دوستش بوده و تقريباً هيچ رازي نداشتن كه از هم ندونن. فقط پيتر بود كه ميدونست ند در يكي از دستشويي هاي مدرسه رو شكونده و فقط هم ند بود كه ميدونست پيتر يكي از اسلحه هاي توني رو از كارگاهش برداشته بود و اونقدر روش آزمايش كرد كه خراب شد. البته به علاوه فرايدي. اما اون هم قول داد چيزي به كسي درباره اش نگه.

پس يه جورايي براي پيتر، با عقل جور در ميومد كه ند اولين نفري باشه كه بزرگترين اتفاق زندگي اش رو باهاش در ميون بذاره. تنها دليلي كه كمي درباره اش دو دل بود، اين بود كه ند راز نگه دار خوبي نيست. يعني... اون پسر تا حدي تونسته بود راز هاشون رو پيش خودش نگه داره اما وقتي فقط يه نفر چيزي ازشون ميپرسيد، ند از دهنش ميپريد كه چيكار كردن و توي دردسر مي افتادن. اين تقصير خودش هم نبود، اون پسر فقط خيلي وقت ها زيادي هيجان زده ميشد.

شايد دليل ديگه ايي كه پيتر ميخواست درباره نيش عنكبوت به ند بگه، تو به كلمه خلاصه ميشد: "عادت". پيتر عادت داشت كه كوچك ترين اتفاقات زندگي اش رو با بهترين دوستش به اشتراك بذاره. همونطور كه ند دوست داشت اين كار رو بكنه. اما اينكه اتفاقي كه براي پيتر افتاد، مثل يه چيز عادي و روزمره شون نبود باعث شد كه پيتر مطمئن نباشه كه ميخواد اين كار رو بكنه.

ند به اون پسر نگاه كرد: پيتر؟

پيتر هم به دوستش نگاه كرد و نفس عميقي كشيد: خيله خب... ميخوام يه چيزي بهت بگم ولي بايد قول بدي با هيچكس درباره اش حرف نميزني... هيچكس!

اون پسر روي آخرين كلمه تاكيد كرد.

ابروهاي ند، با حالت نگراني توي هم گره خورد: درباره چي حرف ميزني پيتر...؟ نكنه قراره بميري؟ اون عنكبوته سمي بود مگه نه؟

پيتر دست هاش رو توي هوا تكون داد: نه نه نه... ند بهت قول ميدم كه سمي نبود. فقط...

اون پسر نفسش رو با شدت بيرون داد و بالاخره چيزي كه ميخواست بگه رو به زبون آورد:

-فكر كنم نيش اون عنكبوت باعث شده من... يه سري ابر قدرت پيدا كنم.

صورت ند به سرعت حالت تعجب و سردرگمي گرفت: تو... چي شدي؟

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكوني داد و فقط براي يه لحظه چشم هاش رو بست: ميدونم... ميدونم... ديوونگي به نظر مياد. ولي راست ميگم ند... تَوَهُم نزدم.

ند اخم كوچيكي كرد: اين هم مثل دفعه هاي قبله؟ وقتي فكر ميكردي همه مشكوك ان و آخرش هم معلوم ميشد...

پيتر حرف اون پسر رو قطع كرد:جدي ميگم ند... اينطوري نيست... اصلا... اصلا دقت كردي كه عينك ندارم...؟

با اين حرف، ند نگاهي به صورت پيتر انداخت و متوجه شد درست ميگه.

-به خاطر نيش عنكبوته است...! باعث شده بتونم واضح ببينم.

اخم ند بيشتر شد و سرش رو تكون داد: نميدونم پيتر...

اون پسر هنوز هم كاملا قانع نشده بود.

پيتر از جاش بلند شد و سعي كرد جور ديگه ايي حرفش رو به ند ثابت كنه: آم... من ميتونم صداهاي بيرون رو بشنوم... پدر و مادرت... ماشين ها و كسايي كه توي خيابون دارن حرف ميزنن.

ند لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد و با چشم هاي تنگ به پيتر خيره شد: تو كه... مشروب نخوردي؟

پيتر با كلافگي آهي كشيد و به اطراف اتاق نگاه كرد. بعد چشمش به پايه فلزي صندلي ند افتاد و به سمتش رفت. روي زانو هاش خم شد و به پايه اشاره كرد: اينو ميبيني...؟ فكر كنم... بتونم با دستم خم يا لهش كنم.

ند كمي نگران به نظر مي اومد اما انگار در عين حال مشتاق بود تا ببينه پيتر واقعا ميتونه اين كار رو انجام بده يا نه: اينطوري به خودت آسيب ميزني پيتر.

پيتر بدون توجه به اون پسر، دستش رو به سمت صندلي برد و انگشت هاش رو دور پايه اش قفل كرد. حالا كه ميخواست به اراده خودش اين كار رو بكنه كمي گيج شده بود. دفعه پيش، به صورت ناخودآگاه ميز توني رو خم كرده بود. نميخواست اين كار رو بكنه اما انگار، يه جورايي قدرتش از دستش در رفت. ولي الان فرق ميكرد. الان پيتر خودش ميخواست كه اين كار رو بكنه و نميدونست بايد دقيقا چيكار كنه. شايد هم فقط بايد قدرت كمي به پايه وارد ميكرد.

پس نفس عميقي كشيد و دستش رو به پايه فشرد و سعي كرد اون رو توي مشتش له كنه. و قبل از اينكه بدونه، فلز زير دستش شروع به جمع شدن كرد.

پيتر با هيجان و شوق، خنده ايي از بين لب هاش بيرون داد و به ند نگاه كرد. بعد انگشت هاش رو از روي پايه برداشت تا دوستش هم شاهد كاري كه كرده باشه. حالا روي پايه صندلي اون پسر جاي انگشت هاي پيتر افتاده بود.

ند با چشم هاي گرد به صندلي اش نگاه كرد: واو...!

بعد، بدون اينكه بتونه تعجب توي صدا و صورتش رو از بين ببره، به پيتر: تو... تو ابر قدرت داري!

پيتر با لبخند، روي زانو هاش صاف شد و سرش رو تكون داد: بهت كه گفتم...

صداي ند كمي بالا رفت و روي پاهاش پريد: خداي من... خداي من پيتر تو يه ابر قهرماني!

پيتر اخم ريزي كرد و به سمت ند رفت تا آرومش كنه: چي؟! نه... ند من يه ابر قهرمان نيستم... و لطفا ساكت!

ند با ذوق خنديد و دست هاش رو توي هوا تكون داد: اين... اين خيلي باحاله! بايد به همه بگيم!

چشم هاي پيتر از نگراني گرد شد و تند تند سرش رو تكون داد: نه! ما به كسي چيزي نميگيم ند... بهت گفتم كه قرار نيست به كسي بگيم!

ند كمي نا اميد شد: به هيچكس؟حتي به آقاي استارك؟

-مخصوصا توني!

ند ناله كوتاهي كرد و كمي از حالت هيجان زده در اومد: اما براي چي...؟

پيتر دهنش رو باز كرد تا جواب بده اما به جاش، فقط نفس كوتاهي بيرون داد و دست هاش رو به دو طرف باز كرد.

سرش رو تكون داد و جواب داد: چون... من هنوز خودمم نميدونم چه اتفاقي داره مي افته و گفتنش به توني... فقط باعث ميشه... همه چيز بهم ريخته تر بشه.

-چرا؟!

پيتر به سمت صندلي ند رفت و با دست هاش بهش تكيه داد: تو كه ميشناسي اش... اون فقط بعضي وقت ها... زيادي يه چيزي رو بزرگ ميكنه.

صورت ند، دوباره حالت هيجاني گرفت: ولي اين بزرگه!

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: ميدونم! و براي همينه كه توني نبايد چيزي بفهمه... حدااقل... تا وقتي كه خودم بفهمم بايد چيكار كنم...

مكث كوتاهي كرد و ادامه داد:

-و تو...! تو هم حق نداري به كسي چيزي بگي باشه...؟

ند دهنش رو باز كرد تا اعتراض كنه اما ميدونست كه پيتر درست ميگه. پس فقط سرش رو تكون داد و باشه كوچيكي گفت.

بعد، طوري كه چيزي به ذهنش اومده باشه پرسيد: ديگه چه كارايي ميتوني انجام بدي؟

پيتر لب هاش رو روي هم فشرد: مطمئن نيستم...

ند با اشتياق پرسيد: ميتوني از دهنت تار بيرون بدي؟

پيتر با حالت انزجار قيافه اش رو توي هم كرد: چي؟! نه. اين خيلي چندشه ند!

-خب... نكنه از پشتت بيرون...

صداي باربارا، از بيرون باعث شد حرف ند قطع بشه: پسرا...؟ ناهار!

پيتر به سمت در رفت و قفلش رو باز كرد: چطوره بعد از غذا درباره اش حرف بزنيم؟

ند، بدون توجه به پيتر در حالي كه داشت از اتاق بيرون ميرفت جواب داد: يعني... اين ديوونگيه... اين محشره پسر...!

پيتر هم دنبال ند از اتاق بيرون رفت و نفسش رو با كلافگي بيرون داد. اما ناخودآگاه لبخندي روي لبش اومد و با خودش فكر كرد: "آره... اين واقعا محشره"

***

پيتر و ند، بعد از يه روز طولاني بالاخره تونستن از خونه بيرون بيان و برن سراغ يه ساختمون خرابه، نزديك آپارتمان ند تا بتونن راحت تر درباره اتفاقي كه براي پيتر افتاده حرف بزنن.

آفتاب كم كم داشت غروب ميكرد و آسمون به رنگ آبي يكدستي در اومده بود. و نسيم سرد اكتبر باعث ميشد هر دو پسر كمي بيشتر توي سوييشرت هاشون فرو برن.

اونها وارد ساختمون شدن و بعد از رد شدن از چند تا سنگ بتني بزرگ، تونستن به وسط طبقه همكف برسن. اونجا رو، چراغ زرد رنگي كه از سقف آويزون شده بود، روشن كرده بود و باعث ميشد اطرافشون كمي واضح تر باشه.

روي يكي از ديوار هاي اون طبقه بزرگ، چند تا گرافيتي وجود داشت و انگار نقاشي هاي جديد، روي قديمي ها رو گرفته بودن. رد بعضي از رنگ ها، تا روي زمين كشيده شده بود و تركيب نه چندان زيبا و چركي رو تشكيل داده بود. يكي از پنجره هاي اونجا بدون اسكلت و نيمه خراب بود و نماي كوچه رو به نمايش ميذاشت. كمي اونطرف تر، چند تا وسايل بنايي به صورت نامرتبي روي زمين ريخته شده بود و ظاهرا كسايي كه اونجا گذاشته بودنشون اهميت خاصي به اينكه مرتب باشن نميدادن.

چيز زيادي به غير از خاك و سنگ هاي ريخته شده، توي اون طبقه وجود نداشت و بهترين مكان براي اين بود كه ند و پيتر بتونن قدرت هاي پيتر رو امتحان كنن و متوجه بشن اون پسر توانايي انجام چه كار هايي رو داره. پس به پيشنهاد ند اينجا اومدن تا توجه كسي رو به خودشون و اتفاقات عجيبي كه ممكنه بي افته جلب نكنن.

پيتر دست هاش رو توي جيب سوييشرت اش فرو كرد و به اطراف نگاهي انداخت: خب... برنامه چيه؟

ند شونه اش رو بالا انداخت و در حالي كه به آرومي قدم ميزد به دورش نگاه كرد: نميدونم... ميتوني مثل هالك با ضربه مشتت اون سنگ بتني رو نصف كني؟

پيتر سريع اخم كرد: چي...؟ معلومه كه نه...!

بعد مكثي كرد و به سنگي كه مد نظر ند بود نگاه كرد.

-يعني... فكر نكنم.

ند با هيجان به سنگ اشاره كرد: پس امتحانش كن!

پيتر همچنان اخم داشت: نه... نميخوام دستمو بشكنم مرد!

ند با لحن ناراحتي گفت: اما اگه امتحانش نكني هيچوقت نميتوني بفهمي.

-همين چند ساعت پيش نگران بودي كه با دست زدن به پايه صندلي ات به خودم آسيب بزنم.

ند سرش رو تكون داد: درسته... ولي اون موقع مطمئن بودم ديوونه شدي.

پيتر نفسش رو با صدا و به آرومي از دهنش بيرون داد و به اطراف نگاه كرد. بعد با دستش به ديوار جلوشون اشاره كرد و گفت: چطوره به اون مشت بزنم؟

ند هم به ديوار نگاه كرد و سرش رو تكون داد: خوبه.

پيتر دست ديگه اش رو هم از جيب سوييشرت اش بيرون آورد و به سمت ديوار رفت.

دوباره، نفسي با قدرت از بيني اش بيرون داد و چند بار به آرومي روي پاهاش پرش هاي كوچيكي انجام داد. دست هاش رو مثل بوكسور ها مشت كرد و كنار بدنش خم كرد: خيله خب... فقط يه مشت كوچيك...

بعد با انگشت دستي به بيني اش كشيد و اخم ريزي كرد. گردنش رو كمي چرخوند و به حريف سر سخت رو به رو اش يعني ديوار ساختمون خيره شد.

-چرا وايسادي...؟

پيتر سرش رو تكون داد: الان... الان...

مرد اين ترسناك بود! پيتر نميخواست استخون هاش بشكنن. اصلا از كجا معلوم كه ميتونست اين كار رو بكنه؟ شايد قدرتش در حدي بود كه فقط ميتونست چند نوع فلز رو خم كنه يا صداي بقيه رو از دور بشنوه. نه اينكه يه بتن چند تُني رو با دستش نصف كنه يا بتونه به ديوار مشت بزنه و انگشت هاش رو نشكنه.

اما... همونطور كه ند گفت، اگه امتحان نميكرد هيچوقت نميفهميد، درسته؟ ولي براي شروع، چطور بود همه قدرتش رو استفاده نكنه؟ فقط يه مشت كوتاه و آروم براي اينكه ميديد تو چه وضعيه و تا چه حد ميتونه قدرت ديوار رو تحمل كنه. فقط يه ضربه كوچيك براي آزمايش كردن خودش.

-پيتر؟

وقتي ند صداش كرد، اون پسر بالاخره تصميم گرفت دست به كار بشه و مشتش رو حواله ديوار جلوش بكنه. دستش رو جلو برد و استخون هاي دستش رو به ديوار كوبيد.

پيتر، همونطور كه بهش فكر كرده بود، از تمام قدرتش استفاده نكرد اما انگار همون قدر كافي بود تا بتونه بفهمه بتن زير دستش خورد شده. اول فكر كرد كه داره شكستن استخون هاي دستش رو احساس ميكنه اما وقتي دردي احساس نكرد و ريختن سنگ هاي دور مشتش رو، روي زمين ديد فهميد كه ديوار خراب شده.

با تعجب خودش رو چند قدمي عقب كشيد و به مشتش كه داشت كم كم بازش ميكرد خيره شد: واو...

ند هم با قدم هاي آروم كنارش ايستاد و با چشم هاي گرد به فرو رفتگي توي ديوار نگاه كرد: رفيق... تو الان ديوار رو سوراخ كردي!

پيتر به آرومي سرش رو تكون داد و هنوز هم نميتونست صورت متعجب اش رو به حالت عادي برگردونه: فكر كنم اين كارو كردم...!

ند به سمت پيتر برگشت و با صداي پر هيجاني گفت: محكم تر بزن! ميتوني سوراخش كني؟

پيتر هم به ند نگاه كرد و خنده ايي كوتاه از دهنش بيرون داد: ن... نميدونم...

-امتحان كن رفيق!

پيتر دوباره به ديوار نزديك شد و دستش رو مشت كرد. مثل قبل، كمي خودش رو آماده كرد و بعد قدرت بيشتري رو به كار گرفت. اون كمي مضطرب بود و هنوز مطمئن نبود كه بتونه يه ديوار رو كاملا سوراخ كنه اما از اونجايي كه اعتماد به نفس اش كمي بالا رفته بود، اين بار جرئت بيشتري به خرج داد.

اون پسر بيشترين تواني رو كه ميتونست به كار گذاشت و در حالي كه با استرس چشم ها و لب هاش رو، روي هم فشرده بود به ديوار ضربه زد.

صداي خورد شدن سنگ ها و ريختنشون روي زمين، باعث شد يكي از چشم هاش رو باز كنه.

ند با چشم هاي گرد تر از قبل، به دست پيتر كه تا مچ توي ديوار فرو رفته بود خيره شد: رفيق...

اين براي هر دو تاشون غير قابل باور بود. انگار كه ديوار جلوشون يه تيكه كيكه يا از مقوا درست شده. پيتر بدون اينكه قطره ايي عرق بريزه، تونسته بود اون سازه سنگين و محكم رو سوراخ كنه.

پيتر دستش رو از ديوار بيرون آورد و اين باعث شد سنگ ريزه هاي بيشتري بيرون بريزن. به دستش نگاهي انداخت و با احتياط لمسش كرد تا مطمئن بشه استخوني نشكسته. اين طور نبود.

پيتر با ناباوري خنديد و مشت اش رو به ند نشون داد: ببين... حتي يه خراش هم نيوفتاده!

ند هم كه به اندازه پيتر شوكه بود، به دست دوستش نگاه كرد و تك خنده ايي از دهنش بيرون داد و با صداي آروم، اما هيجان زده ايي گفت: اين... رسما... خفن ترين... چيزي بود كه ديدم!

پيتر هم خنديد و سرش رو تند تند به علامت مثبت تكون داد.

ند به اطراف نگاهي انداخت و دوباره به سنگ بزرگي كه اونجا افتاده بود اشاره كرد: اون رو امتحان كن!

پيتر با دو دلي به سنگ نگاهي انداخت و چشم هاش رو تنگ كرد: مطمئن نيستم ند... اين يكي زيادي محكم به نظر مياد... اين ساختمون قديميه و ديوار ها مثل قبل سخت نيستن. شايد براي همين تونستم خرابش كنم.

ند زير لب نوچي كرد و با نااميدي سرش رو تكون داد: آره... فكر كنم.

فكري به ذهن پيتر اومد و به سمت سنگ رفت: چطوره... ببينم ميتونم بلندش كنم يا نه؟

اشتياق دوباره به صورت ند برگشت: آره! آره اينو امتحان كن!

پيتر به سنگ نزديك شد و توي يك قدمي اش ايستاد. بعد زانو هاش رو كمي خم كرد و هر دو دستش رو زير لبه سنگ انداخت.

-وايسا وايسا... اگه بتوني اين كار رو انجام بدي، بايد يه جا ثبت اش كني.

پيتر سرش رو به طرف ند برگردوند تا ازش بپرسه منظورش چيه. اما وقتي ديد اون پسر دستش رو توي جيب اش كرده و داره موبايل اش رو بيرون مياره، چيزي نگفت. اون هم يه جورايي دوست داشت اگه اتفاقي مي افتاد و واقعا ميتونست اون سنگ رو بلند كنه، فيلمش رو داشته باشه.

پس منتظر شد تا وقتي كه ند، گوشي رو جلوي صورتش گرفت.

پيتر سرش رو تكوني داد: آماده ايي؟

ند انگشت شست اش رو بالا گرفت و اون هم سرش رو به علامت مثبت تكون داد: آماده ام.

پيتر دوباره به سنگ نگاه كرد و نفسش رو با قدرت از بيني اش بيرون داد و زير لب گفت: خيله خب... برو كه رفتيم...

بعد، با تمام قدرت سعي كرد سنگ رو تكون بده. چند لحظه اول، اتفاقي نيوفتاد و پيتر به سرعت احساس كرد كه مثل يه احمق شده. اما فهميد كه سنگ داره زير دست هاش تكون ميخوره و قبل از اينكه بفهمه چي شده، قسمت زيادي از سنگِ بتني با قدرت، بالا رفت و فقط قسمت كوچيكي اش روي زمين مونده بود. بعد، وقتي پيتر رها اش كرد، چند متر اونطرف تر با صداي بلندي فرود اومد.

اين حركت، باعث دو تا اتفاق شد: سنگ به دو تيكه مساوي تقسيم شد و پيتر به عقب پرت شد و روي پشتش افتاد.

پيتر با چشم هاي گرد و دهن باز، به سنگي كه جلوش بود خيره شد. صدايي نا واضح از روي تعجب، از گلوش بيرون داد و هر دو دستش رو با فاصله كمي از سرش بالا گرفت.

پيتر با صداي نازك اما بلند گفت: ديدي چيكار كردم؟!

اون هنوز هم نميتونست چشمش رو از كاري كه كرده بگيره.

ند در حالي كه هنوز داشت فيلم ميگرفت، به سمت پيتر دويد: اين توي يوتيوب ميتركونه!

روي صورت پيتر بلافاصله اخمي شكل گرفت و به دوربين نگاه كرد: چي؟! ند... ظهر درباره اش حرف زديم...

ند سرش رو تكون داد و وقتي فيلمبرداري رو قطع كرد، گوشي رو پايين گرفت: درسته... متاسفم.

بعد دستش رو به سمت پيتر دراز كرد تا بهش كمك كنه بلند بشه.

پيتر با كمك اون پسر از جاش بلند شد و تا جايي كه ميتونست ببينه، خاك لباس هاش رو با دست تكوند.

هر دو پسر دوباره به بتن روي زمين نگاه كردن و ند با حالت متاثري گفت: پيتر... تو اگه ميتوني چيز به اين سنگيني رو روي هوا پرت كني... قطعا ميتوني با ضربه مشت ات نصفش كني.

پيتر هم لبخند بزرگي زد و سرش رو تكون داد: فكر كنم بتونم مرد...

ند به سمت دوستش برگشت: خب... بيا ببينيم ديگه چيكار ميتوني بكني...؟ هنوز امتحان نكردي كه ميتوني از خودت تار بيرون بدي يا نه.

پيتر هم به اون پسر نگاه كرد: ند... من فقط از يه عنكبوت نيش خوردم، بهش تبديل نشدم!

-عنكبوت ها نميتونن يه سنگ ده برابر وزن خودشون رو بلند كنن ولي تو تونستي!

ند به سنگ اشاره كرد.

پيتر آهي كشيد و اون هم به سمتي كه ند نشون ميداد نگاه كرد: خب... اين درسته...

ند لبخند زد: پس انجامش بده... شايد بتوني از دهنت تار بيرون بدي و بتوني باهاش تاب بخوري!

پيتر كمي اخم كرد و تونست تصوير خودش رو در حال تاب خوردن از تاري كه از دهنش بيرون اومده تصور كنه. اصلا جالب نبود! با اين فكر كه ممكن بود اين اتفاق بي افته، دوباره از چيزي كه سرش اومده بود ترسيد و براي لحظه ايي دلش ميخواست برگرده به گذشته و با گروه دوست هاش از اتاق عنكبوت ها بيرون بره.

پيتر چنگي توي موهاش زد: پس... فقط... تف كنم؟

ند سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد و چيزي نگفت.

قيافه پيتر از قبل هم مضطرب تر شد اما قبول كرد: باشه...

بعد آب دهنش رو جمع كرد و از بيني نفس عميقي كشيد. نميتونست درد داشته باشه مگه نه...؟ اين قدرت حالا انگار جزوي از خودش بود، پس تار بيرون اومدن از دهنش يه جورايي عادي ميشد. شايد حتي بدون درد؟!

پيتر سعي كرد با اين افكار خودش رو آروم كنه اما تاثير چنداني نداشت. پس تصميم گرفت فقط انجامش بده و بيشتر از اين بهش فكر نكنه.

اون پسر آب دهنش رو به بيرون پرت كرد اما تنها اتفاقي كه افتاد، اين بود كه مايع روي زمين افتاد.

قيافه نگران پيتر سريع حالت راحت تري به خودش گرفت و سرش رو عقب برد و به هوا نگاه كرد: آه... ند! باورم نميشه داشتم قبول ميكردم كه از خودم تار ميدم بيرون!

ند شونه اش رو بالا انداخت: ارزش امتحان كردن رو داشت...

صبر كرد و بعد از چند ثانيه ادامه داد:

-پس... اين، تئوري اينكه ميتوني روي ديوار راه بري هم رد ميكنه.

پيتر لب هاش رو بهم فشرد و سرش رو تكون داد: حدس ميزنم...

سنگ كوچيكي كه جلوي پاش بود رو با كفشش پرت كرد طرف ديگه ايي و دست هاش رو توي جيب شلوارش فرو كرد.

بعد، ياد ديروز افتاد. وقتي كه توي اتاق ند بودن و داشتن لگو شون رو درست ميكردن. ديشب يكي از تيكه هاي سازه شون به دستش چسبيد و هيچكدوم از دو پسر نميتونستن جداش كنن. ممكن بود دليلش هر چيزي غير از نيش اون عنكبوت باشه اما حدااقل قانع كننده ترينش همين بود. شايد پيتر نميتونست از خودش تار بيرون بده اما امكانش بود كه بتونه به ديوار بچسبه... يا روش راه بره.

پس با لبخند نگاهي به ند انداخت و بعد به سمت يكي از ديوار هاي ساختمون كه چند متري باهاش فاصله داشت رفت.

ند هم دنبالش رفت: به چي فكر ميكني؟

پيتر جلوي ديوار ايستاد و از بالا تا پايين بهش نگاهي انداخت: فقط... ميخوام تئوري كه گفتي رو امتحان كنم.

بعد كف دست هاش رو، تماماً روي ديوار گذاشت و اميدوار بود همونطوري بهش چسبيده بمونن. بعد از چند ثانيه، سعي كرد دستش رو از ديوار جدا كنه و با كمال تعجب ديد كه ميتونه. كف دستش و بند هاي انگشت هاش به آرومي و بدون هيچ دردسري از ديوار جدا شدن.

پيتر با نااميدي آهي كشيد و رو به ند نگاه كرد: نه... فكر كنم اين هم...

اما وقتي احساس كرد نوك همه انگشت هاش از ديوار جدا نميشن، مكثي كرد و به سمت دست هاش برگشت. تمام قسمت دستش از ديوار جدا شده بودن به جز سر انگشت هاش. اونها كاملا به ديوار متصل بودن.

هر دو پسر با حيرت زمزمه كردن: امكان نداره...!

ند به شونه پيتر زد: ميتوني از ديوار بالا بري؟

پيتر جواب داد: نميدونم... منظورم اينه كه... شايد كفش هام جلوي راه رفتنم رو بگيرن.

ند جوابي نداد و منتظر شد تا ببينه پيتر چيكار ميكنه. در واقع، خود پيتر هم نميدونست قدم بعدي اش چيه اما واقعا ميخواست كه از ديوار بالا بره.

پس دست هاش رو از ديوار جدا كرد و هر دو رو به ترتيب دوباره بهش چسبوند. اين حس عجيب بود. پيتر هيچ تمريني براي اينكه ياد بگيره چطوري بايد از اين چسبندگي استفاده كنه نداشت اما در هر حال، داشت بدون فكر كردن و به حالتي كاملا غريزي انجامش ميداد. انگار كه اصلا با تمام اين قدرت ها به دنيا اومده باشه.

اون پسر تا جايي كه ميشد دست هاش رو بالا برد و بعد از اون، براي اينكه بتونه از ديوار بالا بره بايد از پاهاش كمك ميگرفت. پس كفش هاش رو به ديوار زد اما اونها نچسبيدن. نفسش رو از بيني بيرون داد و كفشش رو با كمك پاي ديگه اش در آورد. بعد هم لنگه ديگه رو در آورد. البته اون هنوز جوراب داشت اما اميدوار بود قدرت چسبندگي اش به قدري قوي باشه كه بتونه از اون پارچه نازك رد بشه.

و همينطور هم شد. پيتر تونست پاهاش رو به ديوار بچسبونه و چند قدمي بالا بره. بدنش و صورتش، فقط چند سانت با ديوار فاصله داشتن و اون پسر به ترتيب، پاها و دست هاي موافق اش رو با هم روي ديوار حركت ميداد. و اين كار اونقدر براش راحت بود كه حتي احساس نميكرد اولين بارشه.

با ابروهاي بالا رفته از هيجان، گردنش رو خم كرد و به جايي كه ند ايستاده بود نگاه كرد: اين محشره!

روي صورت ذوق زده ند هم از مال دوستش كمي نداشت، لبخند بزرگي شكل گرفت و به تاييد از دوستش سرش رو تكون داد.

پيتر همچنان كه لبخند داشت، دوباره به ديوار نگاه كرد و به بالا رفتن ادامه داد تا به سقف رسيد.

صداي ند اومد: شايد بتوني روي سقف هم راه بري!

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكوني داد. بعد اخم ريزي كرد و در حالي كه لبش رو گاز گرفته بود، سعي كرد تمركز كنه. حالا راه تقريباً درازي تا پايين داشت و اگه مي افتاد، بدنش خيلي خوشحال نميشد.

اما اون تونسته بود تا اينجا قوانين فيزيك رو زير پا بذاره، چي باعث ميشد نتونه بقيه راه رو هم ادامه بده؟

با اين فكر، دستش رو روي سقف چسبوند. بدنش رو كمي تكون داد. دست ديگه اش رو هم روي سطح بتني جا خوش كرد. و بعد از چند قدم، اون حالا كاملا روي سقف بود. برعكس! اون پسر گردنش رو خم كرد و به ند كه حالا اون رو هم برعكس ميديد لبخند بزرگي زد. اون پسر گوشي اش رو بالا گرفته بود و داشت از پيتر عكس ميگرفت.

پيتر سعي كرد تا جايي كه سقف و ارتفاع بلندش بهش اجازه ميدن، براي دوربين ژست بگيره. اما تنها كاري كه ميتونست بكنه لبخند زدن بود و اميدوار بود با فاصله ايي كه ند ازش داره توي دوربين معلوم بشه.

ند در حالي كه هنوز داشت عكس ميگرفت گفت: تو رسما ميتوني يه ابر قهرمان بشي رفيق!

پيتر خنديد و احساس كرد گردنش كمي خسته شده پس اون رو صاف كرد: اوه بيخيال... فقط يه روزه كه اون عنكبوت نيشم زده و تو داري ميگي قراره ابر قهرمان بشم؟

البته پيتر فقط داشت تظاهر ميكرد كه به اين حرف ند فكر نكرده. در واقع توي چند ساعت گذشته، تمام چيزي كه داشت بهش فكر ميكرد همين بود. اون دقيقا مثل خيلي از اعضاي اونجرز به يه سري ابر قدرت دست پيدا كرده بود و ميتونست ازشون استفاده كنه. نه براي خودش، بلكه براي كمك به ديگران... براي كمك به كسايي كه نميتونن از خودشون دفاع كنن و آسيب پذيرن. پيتر به لطف يه نيش كوچيك ديگه اينطوري نبود اما هنوز هم كسايي بودن كه به اندازه اون پسر خوش شانس نبودن.

يعني... بزرگترين آرزوي پيتر از وقتي كوچيك بوده همين بود، اين چيزي بود كه اون پسر ميخواست. ولي حالا كه اين قدرت ها رو داشت، به صورت عجيبي ترسيده بود. مثل موقعيت هايي كه براي مدت طولاني چيزي رو توي ذهنت خيال پردازي ميكني، باهاش زندگي ميكني طوري كه بخشي از وجودت ميشه اما وقتي در نهايت بهش ميرسي، نميدوني چيكار كني. چون هميشه مطمئن بودي اتفاق نمي افته ولي حالا تبديل به واقعيت شده.

و اگه پيتر ميخواست كاملا با خودش صادق باشه، با اينكه اون پسر هميشه منتظر همچين موقعيتي بوده، اين واقعيت كاملا غير منتظره بود. اما در عين حال، واقعا خوب بود. پيتر هيچوقت رو توي زندگي اش به ياد نمي آورد كه انقدر هيجان زده شده باشه و براي چيزي در اين حد شوق داشته باشه. پس حتي اگر هم ترسيده بود، از نوع خوبش بود.

ند ازش پرسيد: پس نميخواي يه ابر قهرمان بشي؟

پيتر سرش رو پايين گرفت و به اون پسر نگاه كرد: چرا... فكر كنم بيشتر از هر چيز ديگه ايي ميخوام.

ند دوباره مشغول عكس گرفتن شد: عاليه!

پيتر يه دستش رو از ديوار جدا كرد و هر دو انگشت اش رو بهم چسبوند و به سمت پيشوني اش برد تا به حالت سلام كردن در بياد. اما تعادل و تمركز اش رو از دست داد و دست و پاهاش از سقف ول شدن.

پيتر تا وقتي كه روي زمين افتاد فرياد كوتاهي كشيد و بعد، به خاطر ضربه ايي كه به كمرش خورد، چشم هاش رو روي هم فشرد و ناله كوتاهي، ناخودآگاه از دهنش بيرون اومد.

با افتادن پيتر روي زمين، كمي خاك بلند شد و توي حلق اون پسر رفت. پيتر دستش رو بالا آورد و در حالي كه داشت سرفه ميكرد، اون رو تكون داد تا گرد و خاك از جلوي صورتش كنار بره.

ند با نگراني به پيتر نزديك شد و كمي سمتش خم شد: خداي من... تو حالت خوبه؟

پيتر كه هنوز صورتش از درد توي هم جمع شده بود، سرش رو تكون داد: خوبم... خوبم... فقط فكر كنم به تمرين بيشتري نياز دارم.

بعد دست ند رو كه به سمتش دراز شده بود، براي دومين بار توي اون شب گرفت و بلند شد. روي پاهاش ايستاد كمرش رو به سمت بيرون خم كرد و دوباره ناله ايي كوتاه كرد. اما درد، به همون سرعتي كه اومده بود داشت از بين ميرفت.

پيتر به ند نگاه كرد: فكر كنم براي امروز بسه.

ند سرش رو تكون داد و با دوستش موافقت كرد: باشه... بهتره برگرديم خونه.

پيتر در حالي كه داشت موهاش رو با دست تكون ميداد، به سمت كفش هاش رفت و بعد از برداشتنشون از روي زمين، اونها رو پوشيد.

-بايد يه اسم خفن براي خودت داشته باشي.

پيتر در حالي كه داشت پشت كفشش رو جا مينداخت، به ند نگاه كرد: مشكل "پيتر پاركر" چيه؟

ند خنده كوتاهي به شوخي پيتر كرد و بعد گفت: مثلا... "عنكبوت محشر".

پيتر روي زانو هاش صاف شد و هر دو پسر به سمت خروجي ساختمون رفتن. پيتر سرش رو كج كرد و مشغول فكر كردن شد: هم... ولي... من كه عنكبوت نيستم... من آدمم.

ند سرش رو تكون داد و به سمت ديگه ايي نگاه كرد: درسته...

بعد دوباره گردنش رو به سمت پيتر چرخوند: آدم عنكبوتي؟

پيتر اخم كرد: نميدونم... يه كم عجيب به نظر مياد.

-خب... اين چطوره... پسر راديو اكتيوي...؟

پيتر لبخندي زد و سرش رو تكون داد: ميتونيم بيشتر درباره اش فكر كنيم... راستش... اسم الان خيلي مهم نيست.

ند تند تند سرش رو تكون داد: درسته! بايد درباره لباست فكر كنيم... و اينكه كجا قراره...

همون موقع صداي سه نفر از ته كوچه اومد. پيتر و ند هر دو دور زدن تا ببين كي اونجاست.

كوچه خيلي روشن نبود و فاصله دور اونها از سه تا آدم اجازه نميداد همه چيز رو كاملا واضح ببينن اما تا اونجايي ميشد تشخيص بدن، دو نفر از اونها، داشتن نفر سوم رو اذيت يا تهديد ميكردن.

"زود باش... گفتم زود باش رفيق!"

نفر سوم، در حالي كه داشت ميلرزيد تند تند سرش رو تكون داد: لطفا... ببين... هيچي توي كيفم نيست!

"پس گوشيتو بده! عجله كن من تمام شب رو وقت ندارم!"

ند و پيتر چند قدمي به اون سه مرد نزديك شدن و پشت يه سطل آشغال رفتن تا ديده نشن.

ند به پيتر نگاه كرد و با صداي آرومي گفت: اونها دارن ازش دزدي ميكنن...؟

پيتر در حالي كه اخم ريزي داشت و هنوز به منظره جلوش خيره بود، سرش رو تكوني داد و مثل ند با صداي آروم گفت: اينطوري به نظر مياد...

-خداي من... بهتره زنگ بزنم به پليس!

ند دستش رو توي جيبش فرو كرد و گوشي اش رو ازش بيرون آورد و قفل اش رو باز كرد.

صداي يكي از دزد ها باعث شد پيتر دوباره بهشون نگاه كنه: داري لفتش ميدي! چاقوي توي دستم رو ميبيني يا نه؟! ميدوني كه كاملا واقعيه عوضي!

مردي كه داشت تهديد ميشد، تقريبا به گريه افتاده بود و دست هاش به وضوح ميلرزيدن: لطفا... نميتونم... اوه خدا... نميتونم پيداش كنم...

پيتر دوباره به ند نگاه كرد و وقتي ديد اون پسر انگشتش رو داره به سمت دكمه سبز رنگ ميبره تا تماس رو با پليس برقرار كنه، نگه اش داشت: وايسا!

ند با تعجب به پيتر نگاه كرد: چي؟!

-چند دقيقه طول ميكشه تا پليس برسه... تا اون موقع اونها يا رفتن يا يه بلايي سر اون مرد آوردن!

ند اخم كرد: پيشنهاد ميدي چيكار كنيم؟ بپريم بيرون و جلوشون رو بگيريم؟

پيتر سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد و با جديت به ند نگاه كرد: تو نه... ولي من ميتونم!

وحشت توي صورت ند اومد: چي؟! پيتر ديوونه شدي؟ اونها دو تا آدم بزرگن كه يه چاقو و احتمالا تفنگ دارن! و تو فقط يه...

پيتر حرفش رو قطع كرد: يه نوجوون كه ميتونه با مشتش ديوار رو سوراخ كنه!

صداي فرياد عصباني از اون طرف كوچه اومد: بدش بهم!

پيتر و ند هر دو به سمت صدا برگشتن.پيتر ميتونست اين كار رو بكنه! ميتونست با هر دو تاشون بجنگه اون اين كار رو بلد بود. اون و توني چند وقت يه بار به اتاق تمرين ميرفتن و با هم كار ميكردن. پيتر ميدونست چطوري بايد از خودش دفاع و از دست ها پاهاش استفاده كنه.

شايد تا حالا اين كار رو توي واقعيت انجام نداده بود اما اين ميتونست فرصتش باشه. ميتونست شروع كارش باشه مگه نه؟ اين جا بود كه قدرت عنكبوتي اش به دردش ميخورد. وگرنه براي چي خوب بود؟ اين كه فقط بتونه از ديوار بالا بره و يه ساختمون خرابه رو بيشتر درب و داغون كنه؟ معلومه كه نه!

پيتر از حالت خميده در اومد و بدون توجه به زمزمه هاي ترسيده ند كه ازش ميخواست برگرده پشت سطل توجهي نكرد.

اون پسر قدمي به جلو برداشت و به اين فكر كرد كه چطوري حضور خودش رو اعلام كنه چون هيچكدوم از اون سه نفر هنوز متوجه پيتر نشده بودن.

پس با ترديد گلوش رو صاف كرد و بدون اينكه خودش بدونه چرا، هر دو دستش رو به كمرش زد. گردنش رو صاف كرد و سعي كرد ژستي به بدنش بده كه حدااقل مثل يه قهرمان يا يكي كه قلبش هزار بار در ثانيه نميزنه به نظر بياد.

دهنش رو باز كرد و سعي كرد صداي كلفتي داشته باشه: هي!

با اين صدا، هر سه نفر به سمت پيتر برگشتن. يكي از مرد ها كه موهاي بلوندي داشت، با اخم بزرگي به پيتر نگاه كرد و بعد به دوستش كه يه كت چرمي تنش بود.

دوباره به پيتر نگاه كرد و چاقوي براق توي دستش رو براي خودنمايي چرخوند: چي ميخواي بچه؟

پيتر هم اخم كرد: تنهاش بذاريد!

مرد بلوند، پوزخندي به دوستش زد و با چاقو اش به پيتر اشاره كرد: شنيدي چي گفت جاني...؟

بعد چند قدمي به پيتر نزديك شد: قبل از اينكه با چاقو ام آشنات كنم گورتو گم كن!

پيتر زير چشمي نگاهي انداخت و متوجه شد مردي كه مورد حمله اون دو نفر قرار گرفته بود، داره به آرومي به عقب ميره و از كوچه خارج ميشه.پيتر با خودش فكر كرد حالا اون در امانه و اين خوبه.

بعد دوباره به مردي كه جلوش بود نگاه كرد: فكر نكنم بتونم.

دوست مرد بلوند صداش زد: هي اِد! از دستمون در رفت!

مرد به همكارش نگاهي انداخت و با عصبانيت و نااميدي غري زير لب زد. بعد دوباره به پيتر نگاه كرد و اين بار از قبل هم بيشتر عصباني بود: خيله خب... يه گوشي بهم بدهكاري بچه!

پيتر ناگهان احساس ترس كرد. نميدونست چرا و چطور اما يكدفعه فهميد كه راه فراري نداره. ند راست ميگفت. اين دنياي واقعي بود و اون دو نفر تقريباً دو برابر از پيتر بزرگتر بودن. و قطعا عصباني تر. پيتر براي لحظه ايي آرزو كرد كه كاش ميذاشت ند به پليس زنگ بزنه و بذاره همون ها به مسئله رسيدگي كنن.

پيتر قدمي به عقب رفت و آب دهنش رو با سر و صدا قورت داد: آه... ببين... متاسفم رفيق...

اون مرد گردنش رو كج كرد و چاقو اش رو بالا تر گرفت: فكر نميكني يه كم براي عذرخواهي دير باشه؟

صداي مرد دوم، از پشت سرشون اومد: اوه بيخيال اِد... تو نميخواي به يه بچه چاقو بزني؟

اِد لبخند دندون نمايي زد: نه تا وقتي مثل يه پسر خوب گوشي و كيف پولشو بهم بده.

پيتر ميخواست اين كار رو بكنه. واقعا ميخواست. اما اون كيف پولي نداشت و گوشي اش رو توي خونه ند جا گذاشته بود.

پس فقط سرش رو تكون داد: من... هيچي ندارم.

مرد با عصبانيت اخمي كرد: حالا فقط داري دروغ ميگي.

بعد، چاقو اش رو به طرف پيتر برد اما قبل از اينكه بتونه حركت ديگه ايي بكنه، پيتر كاملا ناخودآگاه، با دستش مچ مرد رو گرفت و چرخوند.

اونقدر محكم كه صداي شكستن استخون هاي اِد بلند شد و پيتر تونست جا به جا شدنشون رو زير دستش احساس كنه. واقعا چندش آور بود!

مرد از روي درد فريادي كشيد و روي پاهاش خم شد.

پيتر با چشم هاي گرد بهش نگاه كرد و سريع مچ اِد رو رها كرد: متاسفم! نميخواستم انقدر محكم بگيرمش! متاسفم!

مرد ديگه يا همون جاني، به سمت اون دو نفر دويد تا ببينه چرا دوستش داره از درد به خودش ميپيچه. بعد وقتي مچ خم شده اِد رو ديد، با تعجب به پيتر نگاه كرد: چه غلطي كردي؟

صورت پيتر هنوز هم ناراحت بود: خيلي متاسفم!

جاني به سمت پيتر حمله ور شد اما قبل از اينكه اون مرد هم بتونه كاري بكنه، پيتر مشت محكمي به صورتش يا اگه ميخواست دقيق تر باشه، به بيني اش وارد كرد.

فرياد دردناك جاني هم كوچه رو پر كرد و باعث شد جيغ گربه ايي كه چند متر اونطرف تر، توي آرامش خوابيده بود در بياد.

پيتر با چشم هاي گرد هر دو دستش رو از تعجب جلوي دهنش گرفت.

مرد در حالي كه بيني خم شده و خون آلودش رو گرفته بود به پيتر نگاه كرد و ناله ايي سر داد: دماغ لعنتي ام رو شكوندي!

پيتر قدمي به عقب رفت و در دفاع از خودش گفت: تو اول بهم حمله كردي!

اِد، در حالي كه مچ شكسته اش رو گرفته بود به سمت دوستش رفت: بيا از اين خراب شده بريم!

جاني هم در حالي كه داشت سعي ميكرد خون زيادي رو كه روي صورت و دهنش ريخته پاك كنه، با قيافه ايي توي هم رفته، تصميم گرفت به حرف دوستش گوش بده. اون مطمئنا نميخواست دوباره از يه پسر بچه مشت بخوره.

هر دو مرد، در حالي كه داشتن تقريباً ميدويدن، به سمت خروجي كوچه رفتن.

پيتر با قيافه ايي ناراحت، اما با لبخندي بزرگ دستش رو به حالت خداحافظي براي اون دو نفر تكون داد: بابت و دماغ و مچتون متاسفم!

يكي از اون دو نفر داد زد: لعنت بهت!

-اين محشر بود!

پيتر با صداي ند خنده ايي كرد و به سمت دوستش برگشت: ميدوني... فكر كنم اين دفعه بيستم تو امروزه كه از اين جمله استفاده ميكني.

ند تقريباً بالا پريد و با صداي بلندي گفت: براي اينكه محشر بود!

پيتر هم خنده هيجان زده ايي كرد و سرش رو به نشونه مثبت تكون داد: ديدي چطوري بهش مشت زدم؟ قسم ميخورم حتي از تمام قدرتم هم استفاده نكردم مرد.

صورت ند حتي از قبل هم هيجان زده تر شد: امكان نداره!

پيتر دوباره خنده ايي كرد: آره...! داره!

ند خواست چيزي بگه كه صداي گوشيش اومد. دستش رو بالا گرفت و به صفحه موبايلش نگاه كرد: اوه... مامانمه.

قبل از اينكه جواب بده به پيتر نگاه كرد: بهتره قبل از اينكه كَس ديگه ايي اينجا بياد برگرديم خونه.

پيتر باشه ايي گفت و در حالي كه داشتن از كوچه بيرون ميرفتن، ند گوشي اش رو جواب داد: هي مامان...

پيتر دور زد و نگاهي به ته كوچه كه حالا خالي بود كرد و دوباره به سمتي كه داشت راه ميرفت.

مرد... اون براي اين كار به دنيا اومده بود!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> حتما حتما كودو بذاريد و كامنت يادتون نره تا ببينم نظرتون درباره پارت جديد چي بود:)  
> لاو يو❤️

**Author's Note:**

> اميدوارم از اين پارت خوشتون اومده باشه و حتما كامنت بذاريد و لايك كنيد❤️


End file.
